Say Something
by anythingberry
Summary: Rachel and Puck are together, but they fight a lot, they are broken, but not lost. What happens when something happens to Rachel and Puck may lose her? Can their love be strong enough to overcome even death?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: AU,** _Rachel and Puck are together, but they fight a lot, they are broken, but not lost. What happens when something happens to Rachel and Puck may lose her? Can their love be strong enough to overcome even death?_

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my mind LOL…**

 **A/N: Okay so the summary sucks. This is an idea I got from watching the video of the song Say Something by Christina Aguilera and A Great Big World. I wanted to write it down before I forget about it. This may be a one shot or more depending on the interest but I would love to write more about this. Could be a series of one-shots, I don't know and it will be first person and it can switch between POV'S and normal view. So onto the story…..**

26 October 2019:

I am so angry, why must she always pick a fight? This fight is completely different though, she thinks I am cheating on her or some shit, because somehow a chick at the club I was playing at slipped her number into my pocket and she found it. Hey, I didn't know about it, but fuck it I have had it. Fights happen way too often for my liking and understanding.

She doesn't trust me. I mean I know the Puckzilla was and I say again, was, a sex shark before, but then my eyes opened and I fell for her, so hard, and the thought of even screwing it up scares me, I love her and only her.

I have been faithful-ish but I really can't help it if women keep throwing themselves at me, look at me I am doing well, I have a record deal, I am (let's face it ladies) hot. The brown haired chick at the club kissed me with her standing right there so I guess it's reasonable that she is pissed. She looks so hot when she gets angry. I just want to push her back on the table and…..

"Noah Puckerman are you even listening? Why are you smirking!?" She yells whilst slamming her tiny hands on the table, getting me back from my thoughts. She may have totally misunderstood my expression. Shit. "You know what I am just going to go, I need to get out of here for a while. I don't know for how much longer I can stand this. I am so tired. Goodbye Noah." She says in a gentle broken voice, I see a small tear falling down her cheek. I can hear how tired she is but for some reason I just keep on sitting down.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out." I say and she disappears from the kitchen. 15 minutes later I hear the door slam so hard, it's weird that I start smiling, but she always knew how to make a good exit, even if there is nothing to smile about. My little diva sure knows how to get pissed off. I am angry, I have so many mixed emotions right now, but my anger gets the better of me, why can't she give me a fucking break? That kiss was wrong and a long time ago, we sorted it out, she forgave me and understood that the girl came on to me and kissed me. I swear to you I did not kiss her back or that I even knew her from somewhere. I even promised on Beth's life that I would never cheat on her.

After hours of explaining she believed me and things were goo from there, and oh man, was the make-up sex hot. Hmmm anyway, where was I?

I get up from where I was sitting at the dining table, I make my way to the front door because most of our fights leads to her saying she is leaving, then she just sits outside, or I sit outside, well more like she tells me to go, but after a while thing would cool down and we would be good again. I didn't think it would be any different, I open the door and my heart drops when I see that she is not there, or on our porch swing. I shrug it off, thinking that she went to Hummel's them being some bffff's or something. Wow, maybe I do need to listen more. I will call her later.

I walk around the house to make sure she isn't here, and that was a workout. The yard and house is huge, it was our choice though, we wanted the space. We are both into music and we know a shitload of people, so gathering or as I like to call them, parties needed the space. It's a beautiful double story house in Long Island. There are four bedrooms, the main bedroom and guestrooms, the dining room, three bathrooms along with the one in the main bedroom, the living room, which was very spacious, an office space and what we like to call our music room.

Rachel and Hummel were the ones who decorated the house, it was very modern, with a lot of paintings and posters of Musical Icons and Broadway shows. Some of the decorations like flowers and other items were too girly for my style, but it didn't really bother me. I make my way to the living room, I turn on the surround sound, TV and Playstation about to kill me some zombies. But first, I must get some beer and snacks. I need to munch.

More than a few minutes pass, could have been hours, but I don't really notice because I was on a roll. There was something nagging me in the back of my mind but I can't really figure out what it is. I am just hoping it's the three or four beers that I have had, or at least that is what I tell myself because I was still mad. Then it hit me. I forgot to call Hummel to check on my Diva. I pause my game, pull my phone out my pocket and call Lady Hummel.

"Hello?"

"Hummel cut to the chase and tell me, is Rachel with you?" I interrupt him. I wasn't in the mood to have a convo with the guy and I wanted to make sure Rachel was safe.

"Puck you two should stop fighting, it's not healthy and…"

"Kurt shove it and just tell me."

"Well since you asked so nicely, no, she is not here." He said sarcastically. I ended the call before anything else was said and dialed her number.

It rings and rings, going to voice mail. " _Hi you've reached Rachel Berry I can't take your call right now, so please leave a message."_ I end the call and try again and again only to find the same response so eventually I just leave a message. _"Rach come on pick up your phone or at least let someone know where you are. I know you are still pissed but please let's talk, just answer."_ I sigh and drop the call. Hopefully she will listen to the message and call back or at least call lady face. Maybe she was there the whole time, and told lady face not to tell me. I will just continue my game until she stops her diva fit.

I got woken up by a ringtone I did not recognize, it must have been an unknown number calling, I was busy debating whether or not I must answer, I let it go to voicemail and try to sleep again. I passed out on the couch after 1 am I think. The ringing comes again, I grab my phone and see it is just as I thought, a number I didn't know. I look at the time and it was fucking 2:27 in the morning. When I don't party that is way too early to be waking me up, I answer anyways.

"Yeah what is it?" I was irritated.

"Is this Noah Puckerman?" The voice said way to professional for my taste.

"Yeah?" What I heard next shocked me so bad I couldn't even hear what he was saying.

"Alright , I am Dr. Micheals, I am calling from Brookhaven Memorial Hospital, we have a Rachel Berry here, and I am afraid she may not make it through the night…"

The only reply falling from my lips was NO!

 **A/N 2: I hope this won't be just a one shot..Please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas.**


	2. How They Met

**A/N: Okay so I am super excited about the responses I got! Yay! I promise I will finish this story...This chapter we go back in time to see how they met. That is pretty much how this story will go then...one chapter would be the present.. like the previous chapter...and the next chapter would be the past from how they met. There will be dates so it won't be too confusing. And POV's will change. So any ideas...leave it in the reviews!**

 **Chapter 2: How They Met**

 **12 April 2011**

I'm Noah Puckerman. I am 16 years old, tall, I have a smoking hot body, so all in all I'm pretty much a stud.

I am super excited. I have a new mission. I got laid last week, my v-card is now gone so I am officially a man. Not that I wasn't before, just now, I put the cherry on the cake to my manliness.

I joined the football team, and ever since the guys haven't stopped talking about the Unholy Trinity, and how no guy ever tapped them all. So the one I got to first was the tall blonde Brittany, then the Latina, but I think she just agreed out of anger or something. Now, number 3, was next. A hot blonde named Quinn Fabray.

As I am walking down the hallway of McKinley, I have this smug grin on my face. A few kids stare at me weirdly but I just growl at them and they look the other way. Why do I have this grin? Because I am the resident badass, I already run this joint even though I haven't been here long, to me, this was my world. Puck was born and Noah became a loser.

After I got lucky with the first chick, and got detention for sneaking in the girls locker room with a camera, all the badasses from badass kingdom saw me as their leader. That's how the Puckmeister saw it at least.

I stand in front of my locker and I try to remember what I should take for my next class, I don't really bother anymore, I have a new badass life now.

My eye catches the perfect rearview of the hot blonde cheerleader, Quinn Fabray, I so want to tap that and if I do, I would have successfully taken all the Unholy Trinity's V-Cards, or at least just gotten in their pants because I don't think the Latina chick was very honest about being a virgin. I would be the king of everyone at this loser school.

Quinn, along with Brittany and the Latina, walk towards this brunette girl with a huge slushy cup in her hands. I didn't believe what Quinn did next, I didn't think that she would reinstate slushying after it has been banned. Quinn taps the girl on the shoulder with a sarcastic smile and as the girl looks up, she throws the slushy in her face. It's funny, yes, but the hurt look the girl had made the Noah in me feel sorry for her.

"You should learn your place in this school you freak."I cringe on the girls behalf. I remember what those felt like and wouldn't want to be there again. The head bitch walked off with Brittany and the latina girl, oh yes, I remember, Santana was her name.

Look I felt bad for this girl, but for one, I didn't know her, secondly she dresses weird and not to my liking, although, I look at her, slushy dripping down her and all, the skirt could work. I was after Quinn, so I didn't want to bother with the unpopular one.

I start walking away from my locker, I hear this loud sob and stop dead in my tracks. I roll my eyes since it was the Noah in me that stopped, grabbed the girl by her arm and lead her to the girls bathroom.

"Who...what are you doing!? I will have you know I may be at the bottom of the food chain here but I will not stand for some creep to come and humiliate me further." She says with a shaky voice, she barely made a decent fight against my grip. She was afraid. Good. She will tell everyone else who runs this school.

"Do you want to stand there all day with slushy all over you, crying like a baby, or do you want help?" I look down at her, she was staring at the floor. We were in the bathroom. "Wash your hair and face, I will be back now, get out those clothes too."

I made my way to the lost and found and looked for something for her to wear. For the life of me I didn't know why I wanted to help this girl. She was a loser and I was after the Queen. I would have to get rid of Noah as soon as possible. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, I walk back to the bathroom as fast as I could, making sure no one saw me. I walked in and saw she was still dressed in her slushy drained clothes. She probably thought I wasn't really coming back. I place the clothes on the sink next to her.

"Fu-What the hell?" She yells, slamming her tiny hand against my bicep.

"Well if you would stop abusing me you would see I brought you clothes." I point to the sink, she looks and a small smile creeps up on her face. It was kind of cute. Wait, what? "They should fit you. The slushy attacks will probably go on for a while now. So keep some extra clothes in your locker. I used to get them too before I became a badass." Smirking, I shrug. She seemed unaffected by the fact that I was a badass.

Her chocolate eyes connnected with mine, I never saw anything like it. They were so gorgeous, so full of emotion, it made my insides go all warm. I needed to get out of here and fast.

"Thank you for your help. I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry. What's your name?" She asks in a low voice that would just make me want to cuddle and that was not cool in the Puckerman book. She was still in her clothes.

"Puck. "

"Your name is Puck? That's unusual to say the least." She spoke mostly to herself as she began washing her face and hair.

For some reason I felt compelled to tell her my full name. I leaned back against one of the stalls checking out her legs, she had hot legs." No my name is Noah Puckerman. Puck for short." The bell rings sharply. "Okay I am going to go now."

I started for the door when she speaks. " Thank you Noah."

Without protesting against the fact that she called me Noah, I smile and say, "Don't mention it, I mean I can't really be seen helping out the slushy victims. Q will have my balls and I have a rep to protect." I said nothing further and neither did Rachel, she may have looked sad or something but I didn't stick around to find out.

Thankful that no one saw me, I straighten my leather jacket, and I walk down the hall towards my next class where the boring teacher will be talking about dead presidents and shit. I sit down, clearly unnoticed by the teacher, and tune out because they are dead anyway so who cares?

"You are late, Miss?" The teacher asks sternly.

"I am Rachel Berry, Mr. Peterson. Sorry I'm late, I got caught up in something."

I hear that beautiful. ...I mean the girl's voice again, and look up to find that it was her indeed. We share a class? Wow.

"Alright Miss Berry, sit down so we can continue our class." Mr Peterson said and pointed to the empty seat right in front of me. Before she sits down, she catches my eye and smiled softly. This will be an interesting period indeed.

 **A/N 2: Chapters will get longer...and the next chapter will be back to the present again...sorry to keep you waiting about what happens next with Rachel and Puck with the accident but you will find out soon! Read and review please!**


	3. Stay With Me

**Authors Note: I am seriously so happy. Thank you for the reviews and follows/favs. It really brings a smile to my face. I did my research for this chapter but I apologize if something does not make sense. I am trying my best...hope you enjoy:)**

 **Chapter 3: Stay With Me**

 **27 October 2019**

I tried my best not to break anything as I was searching for my car keys, I was in such a state I'm sure it was right in front of my eyes and I just didn't notice them. After 10 minutes of searching I find them laying on the counter in the kitchen. I grab my jacket and rush out of the house, I made sure everything was locked and got in my car. I was driving a Ford Mustang Shelby, so I was sure that I wouldn't take that long to get to the hospital.

As I was driving, I couldn't stop thinking about Rachel. I shouldn't have let her go, I should have stopped her. If I did, she wouldn't have been in the hospital. But no, I was too fucking hard headed to make her stay. Could I really blame myself for what happened? It felt like it was my fault, she was my diva and now she might be.."NO!" I shout and slam my fists into my steering wheel. She will be ok, or at least that is what I tried to convince myself.

I come to to a stop at the entrance of the emergency rooms of the hospital, hoping and praying that my Rachel is okay. As I walk to the reception desk I see two police officers talking to a woman, probably in her late thirties. "I'm Noah Puckerman. I'm looking for Rachel Berry, Dr. Micheals called me."

She was busy typing on the computer. She was silent for moment before she spoke, in a very pitchy voice like Sugar's back in school. "Have a seat the Doctor would be with you shortly." What? Are you fucking serious?

"No I don't think you understand she was in an accident I need to see her now! " I am getting pissed.

"Sir please just take a seat. The doctor is busy with a patient. You just calm down and wait."

"Don't you fucking tell me to calm down. My girlfriend was in an acccident and I need to see her NOW!" I could feel my face getting red and my heart racing uncontrollably.

" ?" I turn to see the doctor standing behind me. I nod my head. "Please, come with me." He nods at the nurse, I just give her a nasty scowl and follow the doctor. "When Miss Berry arrived she had severe damage to her head, for a while we couldn't control the bleeding. When we did and got her cleaned up we took her for a scan and saw that her brain is swollen, her skull is cracked, not badly but it is. We had to put her under a medically induced coma to protect the brain from the swelling. There's no saying how long we will have to keep her under, we are just going to have to see how she responds to treatment. But for now, we have everything under control ."

I don't even think I listened properly to what he was saying. Damage to her head? What happened to her? My diva, in a coma, I never ever thought this day would come and still guilt was rushing over me. "Do you know what happened to her?"

The doctor pointed to the officer and detective talking to the lady. "Detective Fernandez will give you all the information. After he did, you can come in and see her, her room is just down the hall to the left. Don't worry," he says putting his hand on my shoulder. "She is in good hands."

I needed to know what happened to my diva, so before I went to her room I walk over to the detective. "Dr Micheals said I should come talk to you in concern of Rachel Berry. She is my girlfriend. "

"Ah right?" I nod my head. "Let's go grab a coffee from the machine then we will get right to it." I get myself a latte, detective Fernandez just grabbing a coffee. We sit down in the waiting area, he got out his pen and paper. "Mr Puckerman do you mind me asking you a few questions?"

"No not at all." I say without expression.

"Did you and Miss Berry get into some kind of fight before her accident?"

"Yeah we had a little bit of an argument. You don't think I had something to do with it do you?" I frown. I sip my latte.

"No not at all. Did Miss Berry have any enemies that might have been involved in the accident?" Rachel did not have any enemies. Not since high school at least. Everyone adored Rachel, why would anyone want to do this?

"No. She was the kinda girl everyone loved you know. She has a lot of fans and people like her for what she does."

The detective nods. "My daughter is crazy over Miss Berry. Goes to all her Broadway shows." Looking a little sad himself, he cleared his throat and continued."See obviously after your argument she left, according to our eye witness, she stopped at the red light, and out of nowhere, this guy comes and slams her window with a baseball bat. Now unfortunately he hit the window with a high speed and it slammed against her head. Now we don't know if his intentions was just to rob her, or actually do her any harm. We have all the details we need to identify him, it will take time but we will find him. Don't you doubt it. Miss Berry is amazing and talented. I will make sure we find him."

I feel a little bit hopeful. But I swear to God if I were to find this fucker myself I would kill him. No one hurts my diva and gets away with it.

"Do I need to make any calls for you?"

"No, I will handle that." Shit I completely forgot to call our friends. Damn it. Lady Hummel is going to be pissed. After I said goodbye to the detective and he gave me his card, I walk to Rachel's room. I take a deep breath as I keep my hand on the door knob. I walk in and my heart completely drops. She had a drip on her, and an oxygen mask. She had patches on her chest to monitor her heart beat. A bandage covered her head, a small blood stain on it. The side of her face was blue and red mixed together, slightly swollen. I grab the chair, and place it beside her bed. I take her hand and hold it in mine. It's ice cold. I bow my head and start sobbing uncontrollably.

"Rach I'm so sorry." The only reply was the beeping of the machines." I should have never let you go. You wouldn't have been here. I am such a dick. You are the only girl I have ever loved so much and I don't know what would happen if I lost you. I would do anything, absolutely anything to make it up to you. Please Rach, jusy stay with me." I kiss her head and decide to make the phone calls that was needed at this moment. The rest I would do when everyone is awake.

The first number I dialled was Hummel. "Puckerman there better be a good excuse as to why you are awaking me from my beauty sleep at this time in the morning."

"Kurt..." Was all I could say.

"Puck what is it?" He sounds scared. I hear Blaine asking him who was on the phone with a sleepy voice.

"It's Rachel. She was in an accident. She's at Brookhaven Memorial." Before anything else was said the line went dead. He was obviously on his way here. I try calling her dads but the ringtone just dies down so I leave a voice message and I send them each a text. Like I said, I will let the rest now a little later.

I brush Rachel's cheeks, even in her sleep she looked so beautiful. "I love you Rach, and I promise you, I will find the asshole that did this to you. He will pay."

 **A/N: Well there it is...lemme know your thoughts, I hope this story is okay. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Joining Glee

**AN: Sorry for the wait, don't really have an excuse for posting so late but anyway...thanks again for all the responses...I love them. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 4: Joining Glee**

12 April 2011

It's lunchtime now, the morning went by rather quickly. I haven't seen Rachel since our history class, not that I cared. I am standing in front of my locker, putting my books away. I turn my head when I hear a loudmouth girl, and a guy dressed very weirdly, he could easily pass as a girl, if not he is most probably gay. Not that I had a problem with gays. Anyway, I heard them talking about Glee club.

I love music, playing guitar, and I sing pretty good, but I didn't want to join some loser squad. That club was nothing at this school. I would rather play guitar and sing in my own room. Something the two geeks said caught my attention, so I followed them. They were so busy gossiping they didn't even notice me.

"Kurt our club doesn't have the numbers, I know, but that doesn't mean we should let some diva that thinks she can run everything take over. She believes she is the best, and just then and there decides that she should be the captain of the club." The dark skinned chick said, annoyed by their new member.

"I know Mercedes, I know, but you have to admit, the girl can sing."

"Let's wait for Mr Schue to sort it out." She sighs.

"Girl, that's the least of our worries, three of the cheerios are auditioning as well, I wish I knew what their plans are, when those three are involved it can't be good."

The two divas walked off, and I made my way to the cafeteria. I knew it must have beeen the unholy trinity that was auditioning for Glee. Most probably to destroy the club, I heard Coach Sue doesn't like the arts at school and had a vendetta with Mr Schue.

Since Quinn would be in Glee now, if me joining means that I will get closer to her, I will, and plus, I secretly would like to perform in front of a live audience. I walk past the auditorium, and I hear music, then following the music, I hear a voice. A beautiful voice, like a siren calling for me, I walk towards it, unable to stop. I stop at the door to listen, but I can't see the person who is singing.

 _When he passes me by, he's a ray of light_

 _Like the first drop of sun from the sky_

 _And I know he's a king who deserves a Queen,_

 _But I am not a Queen, and he doesn't see me._

I slowly open the door so that I can go in, I did not want to startle the girl singing. I make my way down the stairs to get a better view, and as I look up, I see her, Rachel. The girl with the hot legs, with the voice of an angel. "Shut up Noah." I mentally curse myself, but I continue listening to Rachel singing.

 _When he dances he moves me to a smile_

 _And I see everything in him shine_

 _There's a grace in his way that I can't contain_

 _I haven't that that grace_

 _Oh I haven't that grace._

Damn, she can sing, the song is slow, but she puts such a lot of emotion in her singing, as if she is singing to someone special. I can't think straight, she has me hypnotized.

 _And the closer he gets I can't help but hide_

 _So ashamed of my body and voice_

 _There are boundaries we pass in spite of the wall_

 _But our own we can't seem to cross._

She is standing in the centre of the stage, in front of the mike, her eyes are closed. She is so into this performance. The stage doesn't have a special set up or anything, it was just her and the band. She had this energy, like she belonged there. I stop my thoughts when she starts singing again.

She has a way that surrounds her so delicate

With the glory that reigns in her life

She is also so much that she is not

These things I can see, cause he doesn't see me

And he doesn't see me…

Music started playing and she took a couple of steps away from the mike, and turned to look at the band, her body swaying to the music. She turned back to the mike and then came the high note. This girl has the most amazing voice I have ever heard.

There are things we can change if we just

Choose to fight, but the walls of injustice are high

When she sang those words it was as if she was singing it for everyone that was being treated badly. Boy was it true, things could really change if people stop being dicks about everything.

 _When he passes me by, he's a ray of light_

 _Like the first drop of sun from the sky,_

 _And I know his a king, who deserves a queen,_

 _Someone other than me, so different from me._

 _He doesn't see me_

 _He doesn't see me_

 _He doesn't see me…_

She finishes with a sad tone. I duck behind a seat when she glances over to where the audience would sit. She turns to the band and says, "Thank you so much for taking time to play this for me. I know you had to stop your rehearsals and everything, but thank you for helping me sing this song. It was great."

I get up to make my way out, being unsuccessful at trying not to be seen, she spots me. "Noah?" I ignore her and walk further away. True as my last statement about being a dick is, I can't turn around and be a loser now. So fuck the Noah in me I just can't. Or so I thought. I feel her tiny hand on my bicep. Not at all manly how Quinn and Santana describes it. I shake my head at my Thoughts and look at the little diva.

"Yes berry?" I tried to look uninterested.

"Noah what are you doing here? Were you here the whole time?" She looked hopeful and confused. Her chocolate brown eyes shining.

"Ye-uhm no." I lied. "I was just looking for Stanley he had my notes and he said he would be in here, so.." I hope she didn't see through my lies but by the way she smiled I knew she didn't believe me.

"If you say so Noah." Amused, she walks off.

"Berry." I say a bit too harsh. She turns to me with a sad look on her face and her smiling fading, she says, "Don't worry Noah, I won't mention it."

Was she angry? Damn, this Noah still lurking inside of me had to go. Far away. Rachel just confused me, and the worst part is I think I liked it.

xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Later that day during the Glee try outs I found myself staring at Quinn's ass as the Unholy Trinity performed. These auditions were just plain crap if you ask me, it barely has members, it's not very popular so if someone could sing they would be pretty desperate to get them into the team.

When they finished their song, they made their way to the seats, Quinn sat down right in front of me, next to her boyfriend. I didn't really care that she had one, I mean he was a good guy and we were sort of friends, but still, I have to tap that. As Mr Schue welcomed the girls to the club the divas protested against it.

"They are trying to manipulate the club. They don't want to be here to sing and dance, come on Mr Schue they are Coach Sylvester's toys, don't you think it's a little obvious what's going on here?" Kurt says waving his hands towards the Unholy Trinity.

"We would like to try something new. And it looks like we could be useful to this club of yours to get you popularity. So if I was you I would shut that glossy lady lips of yours and return to whatever it is that you were doing." Quinn says in a bitchy tone. The whole club just went silent. She turns around. Damn she was a cold hearted bitch.

I found it funny how dramatic Kurt and the other divas could be, but it was my turn to audition. I motion for the band to start playing and I grab my guitar. I decidedd on singing "Pour some sugar on me", as I go through the song, I wink at Quinn, but I felt someone else watching me. I move around the room and look at Rachel, she was blushing. As my song ends, I smirk because I know I nailed it, and the fact that Mr Schue welcomed me to the club. I gave him a smug thanks and made my way to my seat.

Mr Schue clapped his hands together. "Alright guys you all did great. Can't wait to start with the assignments next week. You are dismissed. " He walks away, leaving us alone. Before anyone else could leave I stand up and yell, "Party at my house losers."

They all knew where I lived so there was no need to give them the details. All the jocks and cheerios would be there, so let's invite the losers as well. They should keep Finn busy and distract him. With a misssion in mind, and it being the end of the school day, I walk to my truck, I should go get some booze.

Secretly I liked the idea of being in the Glee club even though they were losers. I can play my music without a worry about my rep because no one would dare go against Santana or Quinn. As I make my way home, I spot Rachel a few blocks from school and wondered why she was walking. Should I stop? Or drive away?

I stopped next to her, out of school I wasn't that bad. I honk as I came to a stop next to her. "What the fuck are you doing? I mean obviously you are walking but walking alone could be dangerous you know?" I was mad that she walked. It wasn't safe. Some asshole could try something with her, and she with her tiny body would never be able to fend someone off.

She brings her hands to her chest, trying to control her breath. "Noah you scared me. I am walking home today since my car is in for a service, and my dad couldn't make it in time, and I didn't want to wait at school. " She looks down at the ground. I can't understand where she is so happy and shit at school, but outside there is this whole other diva with no confidence at all.

"Get in the damn truck Rachel, we will talk on the way." I rub my neck as she climbs her. Her scent hitting me in the face. She smelled really good.

"Thank you Noah." She says in a soft voice.

"No worries. It is on my way in anyway, where do you live exactly?" I chuckle the irritation gone when she laughs, and I start laughing with her.

After she points me to where she lives, I see it's only two blocks from my place. I pull up in her driveway, she gets out and walks over to my side. She places her tiny hand on my arm. "I really like this side of you Noah. Thank you for helping me." She rubs her thumb on my arms and I swear I could feel a shiver down my spine. She retracts her hand and walks to her front door.

I smile like an idiot. My mind runs of images of those hot legs and ass, yes I was checking her out. Now it was time to get smashed and forget about these butter-fucking-flies and this cuddly warm feelings. The Puckasaurus don't do feelings and shit. I am so not ready for them. I ignore them and go home, but yet, I was still smiling.

 **A/N: So it's a little longer and I hoped you enjoyed it. The song Rachel sang was He doesn't see me by Sarah Brightman. Review please! Next chapter would be up soon, then it's back to the present. Until then**


	5. Holding On

**A/N: Okay so I did my research again and hope that everything is on track. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the responses..I am loving them.**

 **Chapter 5 : Holding On**

 **27 October 2019 - Later that night**

I get startled when I hear yelling from outside Rachel's room, I kiss Rachel on her forehead and make my out to investigate what is going and to get me some snacks and another latte. My stomach was busy growling at me and I have come to learn that ignoring that growl does not lead to good things. I wasn't surprised when I saw Lady Hummel busy shouting at the nurse just like I have, and Blaine trying to calm him down. He catches my eye and they run towards me.

"Where is she? Is she okay? " Blaine asks nervously, Kurt remained silent for some unknown reason. I turn around and walk towards Rachel's room, they follow close behind me. As we walk into the room, Kurt bursts into tears.

"Oh my, Rachel."He just continued sobbing as he laid on her. It made my stomach twist.

Blaine walks to my side. "You are going to have to forgive him, since you called he went all apeshit and kept quiet most of the drive here, until he met that nurse. That really pushed his buttons." He says is in a soft voice. I have always liked Blaine, even if he was gay, he knew a lot about sports and cars and manly things, so we got along quite well. He also understood some of my problems with Rachel, since Kurt was almost exactly like Rachel, even though Blaine and Rachel were quite close as well. He was a good friend.

"It's cool." Was all I could say as I watch Kurt, still sobbing. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Blaine also shedding a tear. He walked over to the other side of Rachel's bed.

"What happened to her?" Blaine asks.

"When she left the house, she stopped at the robot and some guy just smashed her window with a baseball bat, it was at full speed so the bat hit the side of her head pretty hard. The doctor says her brain is swollen and her skull is slightly cracked. He is just worried about the brain tissues bleeding again, so he put her under a medically induced coma to keep the swelling under control. If she responds well, they will wake her up."

I walked over to stand next to Blaine and he just hugged me. Not doing what I usually do and just push him away, I hug him back. Grabbing onto him. Now I started crying again. "What if she doesn't wake up or something? I can't lose her." I say through the sobs.

"You won't lose her. She is a fighter Puck. She will get through this." Blaine says, comforting me or trying at least.

"If you didn't fight such a lot then maybe this wouldn't have happened." I snap my head up at Kurt who was now standing with his arms folded.

"So you're saying this is my fault?"

"All I'm saying is that you shouldn't fight so much, and if you stop the flirting, and taking numbers of other girls, then maybe she wouldn't have a reason to pick a fight with you. Obviously you had a major fight and she left. If you didn't fight this wouldn't have happened. "

Part of me knew Kurt was right but I was pissed that he was implying it's my fault. I was not in the mood to explain the stories all over again. So I just shake my head at him, I pull away from Blaine and return to my seat next to Rachel. I hear Blaine telling him that he was out of line to snap at me like that, and that he should apologise, but Kurt doesn't budge. It doesn't bother me even one bit. I took Rachel's hand and held it close to me, without even realizing it, I drift off. With Blaine and Kurt still sitting in silence on the other side.

xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Mr Puckerman?" I hear a voice calling me, but I am so tired. I didn't want to open my eyes. But when I realized where I was and why I was here, my eyes snapped open. I see Dr Micheals standing in front of me, and about three nurses running out of the room. Alarmed, I hastily get up and see that Rachel was not in the room. Where the fuck was she?

"Mr Puckerman, I'm afraid that what we expected, happened. Rachel's brain started bleeding again and the swelling increased rapidly. We had to rush her into surgery, where we will alleviate the swelling, and stop the bleeding and hopefully prevent it."

It was as if the words did not process. "Is she gonna be okay?" I ask, my voice breaking.

"There is certain complications we can think of, if the bleeding and swelling is severe, there can be loss of brain function, which can lead to brain death. But I assure you Mr Puckerman, we will do our best to make sure it does not lead to that." He placed his hand on my shoulder and rushed out the room, I followed him past the ICU, to the theatre. For a split second I saw Rachel, but they closed the doors. This can not be happening. I can not lose my diva. No. She will be okay, I try to reassure myself. I slump down on a chair and wait as minutes tick by, it felt like forever. What if my forever with Rachel was going to end?

It's 6 am now, even though Kurt and Blaine might have just been asleep for a few hours, if it was that long, I send Hummel a text. I also texted my diva's dads again, and all our friends. Now was the time that everyone needed to be here for Rachel, I just hoped that most of them will make it.

An hour passes by, Kurt and Blaine arrived almost immediately after I texted them, Hiram and Leroy were on their way from Ohio, and I got responses from all our old glee club members saying they will be here. Even Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury were coming. I tried to keep myself under control, but my thoughts were going crazy as the time ticked on. After what seemed like a whole fucking eternity, the doctor came out of the operating room. I did not know what to expect.

"We managed to alleviate the swelling, and we stopped the bleeding. She is still under the Medically Induced Coma, where we can keep the swelling and bleeding under control."

A huge wave of relief washed over me, but I was still shaking and scared that it might happen again. "For how long?" I ask. Blaine and Kurt were holding onto each other as they were listening.

"I can't really say. It can go from 3 days to 7 days. It gives us more time to make sure that the swelling or bleeding does not occur again. And when she wakes we do prescribe medication, mainly pain killers and diuretics to control the swelling from there, if there is any swelling." It was good to know. I'm just going to have to hope that it doesn't happen again and that my diva would wake up, then she will be okay. I mutter a thank you to the doctor, and he tells me that Rachel will be moved to ICU.

Blaine, Kurt and I make our way to the ICU, and ask where Rachel's room is. Thankfully this time, the nurse was friendly and showed us where it is. If she wasn't, I was sure she was about to get a surprise from me and Lady Hummel. She has her own private room in ICU, we walk in. Just the same as she was in the previous room. Just with a lot more patches on her and a bandage over her head. .I make my way to one side of the bed and hold her hand, I place a kiss on it and say, "You are going to be okay baby. I love you so much." A tear falls from my eye, Kurt and Blaine walk towards me, one on each side, they both have their hands on my shoulders. "Thanks for being here." I say.

"There's no place we'd rather be." Blaine says, and I hear him giving Kurt a kiss. I will be here to support my diva no matter what, and I will try my best to make things right. I just won't be able to live without her.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it! The chapter after the next one, which is going to be the present again, will be longer. I have a good idea as to what I want to write. Review!**


	6. Puck's Party

**AU: its pucks party, I hope you like it. Things will move forward from the next chapters I just wanted to get the foundation down first. To the readers, I was born and raised in South Africa and I still live here so I apologize if I pronounce or say something wrong or not to your liking about all the places etc. Thank you guys so much for the reviews, follows and fav's. Now on to the story..**

 **Disclaimer: you all know by now, but I don't own glee lol**

 **Chapter 6 – Puck's Party**

 **12 April 2011 – the evening**

Well my mom and sister went to my aunt's house and I promised I would be good, that's a long story short. I got the booze, don't ask me how. The party was going on great. I look at everyone, some were already hammered but that's the point of a Puckerman Party. You don't leave sober. Some cheerios and jocks were here along with most of the losers from glee club.

My house isn't that big it has a decent living room and a standard size kitchen. I swear my mom is obsessed with roosters it's embarrassing, her kitchen theme was these damn chickens. I shake my head. I grab another beer and walk to the living room.

The loud music and alcohol were getting to me, I was ready for Quinn. Question is where is she? I keep looking. I look around in the living room, I moved the couches to the walls so there's space for the makeshift dance floor. A few people were dancing others trying and some just simply having sex with their clothes on. I laugh at my own thoughts. And they turn dirty, Santana and Brittany were dancing or grinding but damn that is hot.

Santana's back was pressed into Brittany's front with her hand around Santana's waist, and the Latina laid her head back on the blonde's shoulder with her arm around her neck gripping her while her other hand rested over the blonde's hand, which were slowly moving just below her navel. And the two were moving in sync they matched each other's moves perfectly. Wow.

They were making a lot of people hot and bothered including me, but hey it doesn't take much to turn me on. I spot the cheerleader I am after with her boyfriend. I swear she was glaring at the dancing pair as if she was jealous, was she… nah. I see her boyfriend argue with her over something and then he storms out and leaves. I was hoping they broke up so I didn't have to touch another man's woman. Quinn made her way to the kitchen to grab a drink. I see her downing three shots of vodka and after grabbing a wine cooler when she made her way to the couch in the living room. Her eyes were on the Latina and the other blonde.

I didn't wanna move in now, she needs to calm down and plus the night is still young. I look around the living room again and it's at least better decorated than the kitchen. We had leather sofas and wooden furniture. It was a tree color theme, I don't know but it felt warm, or maybe that is just the alcohol speaking. Suddenly I feel a tiny hand on my arm and turn around to find a certain diva standing there with a box of some sort.

"Good evening Noah, thank you for inviting me, these are for the party, I made them, how are you doing this evening?" she gets out rather quickly and me being half buzzed smiled at her.

"Sup little Berry,I am great and you? Thanks, what are they?" I look at her and she gives me one of those smiles that make me feel warm and cuddly and I don't even care right now.

"I am fairly well, thank you. They are cookies Noah, my daddy calls them brandy biscuits. But they not alcoholic just brandy flavor and since it's a party I thought it would be fitting they taste good though I promise." She smiles again, she looks happy. I take the cookies and ask her to walk with me to the kitchen.

I placed them on the counter and turn to grab another beer for myself and just as I was about to ask her what she wants I see her talking to some jock who clearly doesn't recognize her because, fuck me sideways, look at what Berry is wearing, my jaw is on the floor. How come I didn't notice it before?

She was wearing a black jean that fit so well and it shows off her beautiful legs and sexy ass. I swear I will start drooling, I shift my gaze up to her back and see that she's wearing a white tank top with either no bra or one you can't see. I suddenly feel weird that another guy stares at her like that and his eyes are on her chest. I rush to her side and glare at the guy and he quickly scampers off, maybe I was too scary. Berry wasn't mine but I just claimed her like what the fuck?

"Noah why are you so rude that guy was just talking. Although the conversation may have led to a more provocative nature and… Noah! My eyes are up here." She says half serious while giving a chuckle.

While she was talking about the doofus my eyes were glued to her chest. That tank top was also on her like a second skin. I feel aroused and looked down to see if I must cover up but luckily that one had more control than my mind did. "Berry you have a nice rack." I shrug as if what I said was nothing. I see her blush and look down, she brings her arms around to cover her chest. I decided to step closer.

I walk around and stood behind her and leant down so my lips were right by her ear, "You do look hot Rachel, and these clothes are way better than those sweaters you wear. I can barely stare at anything but your ass or…" I traced my finger down her arm from her shoulder where my chin was almost resting, when my finger stopped level with her breasts I had to stop myself from touching. "These." I whisper pointing to her breasts.

She followed my finger with her eyes and I see goosebumps on her skin and I knew I shouldn't have done so because for one this was Berry and second, I am getting turned on by my actions and by her sighs and the slight moan when my lips brushed against her ear even if it was by accident. I had to stop this. I can't do this, it doesn't feel right, but when did right ever feel so good. I get lost in my thoughts with me doing unspeakable things to her. I am quickly shaken from my thoughts when I feel her move away from me.

"I am sorry Noah, I am going to go ok? I thought I could do this party thing but I am not cut out for this I can't do this." she says like she really is sorry.

"I understand Berry, I am sorry I shouldn't have done that. But it's your own fault you look hot." I smirk at her when she blushes.

Our moment was cut short when Brittany came and asked, "Rachel you look so hot can I dance with you?" she doesn't even wait for an answer when she drags the tiny brunette to the living room. Leaving me horny and confused as fuck.

I follow them a moment later when I clear my mind a bit. I sit on the couch not even realizing that I sat down right next to Quinn. "Hey ice queen, you look hot tonight." I say to her with my arm finding its way to rest on top of the couch behind her head. I found a perfect way to clear my head. My mission. Suddenly I feel dirty to try and trick her into having sex with me. But I still want to so I decided to play it nice. Let her make the decision. Not that I planned on spiking her drink or anything but I was gonna let her get drunk and you know.

"Thank you Puckerman." She replies in a husky voice and that was clearly not my doing so I follow her gaze and again she was staring longingly almost after the one brunette.

"What is bugging you about that scene Q?" I smile as she looks at me like a she got caught doing wrong.

"Nothing Puck, just nothing." She got irritated and pulled me toward the dance floor almost next to the brunette who was dancing with a random girl. "Dance with me." it wasn't a question so I started moving slowly with her in time with the music. Even though we were both a little buzzed we could still move.

After a couple hours and drinks later most people left. Lady Face and Mercedes said they'll drive Rachel home along with Brittany. Santana left with that girl somewhere, maybe one of the bedrooms or just to her home. But they were definitely getting it on. And for some reason that I can't remember clearly I was making out with Quinn on the couch.

There were only a few people left but I didn't care I was too turned on. And hello she was straddling me. I kiss her deeply and run my hands up and down her back. I move my hands to touch her breasts and she stops me. "No, not here bedroom now." she said between kisses.

She climbs off me and I take her hand and lead her to the closest bedroom with the half empty vodka bottle in hand. My room's door was locked and I don't know why. I move to the bed, and she takes the bottle and takes another big gulp as did I when she was done. I put the bottle down and move so I was on top of her. I kiss her again. I don't really care for kissing but girls like it so whatever I am half hard already, she takes my one hand and makes me cup her breast. They feel good I must admit.

We get undressed and we're both naked now. I stare at her and ask her if she was sure. My only reply I needed at that moment was a nod. But she says, "Yes."

I take the condom from my pocket and I put it on me. I was already hard from all the touching and kissing and a naked Quinn so it didn't take much. I lay on top of Quinn again, between her legs. I rested my weight on my one arm, I kissed her again before I guided myself at her entrance and I could swear I heard her saying "Make me forget her." Maybe we were both too drunk and I didn't care much at this stage. I am literally half a centimeter away from taking Quinn.

"If you are sure." I ask to make sure she is. She nods her head again and I push into her slowly at first. I feel her tensing up around me so wait and let her relax again before I move in a slow rhythm.

I was done, I released quicker than normally probably due to the long build up starting with Rachel. I feel guilt eating at me even through my drunken state. I shouldn't feel guilty she said yes. But I do. And I tell myself that I will apologize to her because right now she is passed out and I am not far behind. I don't even know if she had finished I didn't even check if she was aroused enough. But I will make it up to her.

I woke up the next morning to someone sobbing next to me. It took me a few tries to get my eyes to open. Damn my head hurt I drank too much. I sat up against the headboard to gain balance, I wanna yell at whoever woke me up, my eyes slowly open and met the naked back of a blonde girl, she has her head in her hands while crying. Then suddenly the night before came rushing back. I slowly grabbed my boxers and put them on.

And still she hasn't moved. I sit down on the bed in front of her, "Quinn? I am…." I didn't even finish before she told me to shut the fuck up. I get up and grabbed the robe in the bathroom and came back. I handed it to her and she thanked me.

We have that whole awkward morning after.

"Quinn I am sorry…"

"Puck I am sorry…"

We both say at the same time and started laughing. Becausw come on, that shit is always funny and what an ice breaker.

"Quinn let me, I am sorry for this. I wanna be honest I really just wanted to fuck you, you know, for the unholy trinity v-card trophy a few guys have going. But I swear I won't say a thing and I will make it up to you." I don't know why I am suddenly Mr. Honest and Caring here. But when I close my eyes a certain divas chocolate eyes haunt me. And I knew why. I kinda liked the tiny diva. But I wasn't nearly ready for what it means so I push it back.

Quinn just sat there in silence, shocked I think. A few emotions dance across her features there was hurt, surprise, and recognition of something and then suddenly she started laughing so hard she had more tears coming out of her eyes. She completely shocks me. I started saying her name to get her attention.

She stops laughing finally and looks at me and she spoke in an amused voice, "So Puckerman, are you telling me we totally used each other? And that you thought you were my first? I mean really I don't know if I must me pissed or amused. Because this is simply some situation we have here. You want to make it up to me. What makes you think that I believe that you suddenly changed? Or was it a certain diva that you kept eye fucking all night that makes you wanna be a better person?"

Wow she caught me off guard. "Ok Q, hold up, If I wasn't your first then who was? And how did you use me? And for what? And I was not eye fucking Rachel. Oh and you were glaring at Santana and Brittany all night and for what?" I finish confused at what is happening.

"Puck, listen and what I am about to tell you, youmust keep to yourself do you understand?"

I just nod.

"Good, I used you to try and get my mind off of Santana, I love her ok. And I felt bad for using you but now that I know you wanted it for bragging rights I am not gonna say sorry for that. But I guess you can say we're even now." she was serious.

"You really love Santana? And I bet this is why your such a bitch at school right, cause of all your repressed feelings and shit."

"Yes Puck, my family isn't really accepting of many things but I do love her, and I don't know why I am telling you all this." She shakes her head.

It was then I realized that we could be friends and I mean it, plus it will do my rep wonders. I won't say anything to anyone about sleeping with her and I won't tell a soul that she loves the Latina and in turn she will help me. We can be great friends I believe. And maybe we can turn the school into a better place. I smile as I think of the diva. Then I remembered.

"No more slushies on Rachel ok?" I give her a serious look.

She rolls her eyes and just says "Fine."

She makes her way to the bathroom to shower, as she nears the door I call her and say, "Quinn, we're totally friends or some shit like that huh? We'll have each other's back and you can be my wingwoman and I your wingman, we'll be bro's." I smile proudly cause that shit will be awesome.

She laughs and tells me her eyes happy again, "Yes Puckerman we will be bro's if you must call it that. So we're really cool? Nothing leaving this room?"

"I promise Quinn." I was serious.

She left the room and I sat there wondering what things will be like from now on. I think that things with Quinn and I will be ok.

 **AU2: ok so I don't know. I like it to play out as Quinn and Puck being friends. Like Rachel has Kurt. Even though I do plan on bringing Beth in. They will still be friends. There are a million ways for a morning after like this to play out but not all has to be bad and I like it this way. Please tell me what you think.**


	7. Could It Be The End

**Chapter 7 : Could It Be The End**

I roll over in my bed and try to think of everything that happened as a great big nightmare, that I will wake up from it at any moment, that Rach and I never fought such a lot, that she didn't get into this accident, but as I lay here and think about even more, my stomach turns as I realise that this is reality. It is all really happening.

It has been 4 days since Rachel was rushed to theatre, she is still in her coma. I have been visiting her everyday, but doctors told me that I should get some rest as well since I haven't had proper sleep in quite a while. Rachel's dad's finally came to visit, both of them broke down when they saw Rachel. As did some of the glee kids when they arrived. Obviously Santana didn't, but I knew somewhere deep down inside that her heart ached for my diva.

I was surprised when all our friends showed up to visit Rachel, including Mr Schue, and they were going to stay until Rachel gets better. They were all staying at a hotel together, I appreciated it so much that they were here, and I am sure Rach would as well.

Even though I feel like staying in bed the whole day, I force myself to get up. I took a quick shower, and got dressed. I didn't really spend much time at home so there wasn't really much to clean up. The house was pretty neat. I fix myself a bowl of cereal and start eating while watching the news. Nothing new or exciting was on, just the usual business and sport news. I was about to take the last bite of my cereal when I heard a knock on my door. I make my way to the front door. I was surprised to see Quinn's face.

"Hello Puckerman." She said sweetly. I moved from the door so that she could come in. "Nice place you have here. I am surprised it looks so neat with you living here."

I close the door and walk back to the lounge. "Yeah well Rachel is quite the neat freak so I thank her for that. I try my best to keep it that way." I sit down and take the last bite. Quinn sits down on the couch opposite me. "What are you doing here?" I ask, trying not to sound like I don't want her here. Quinn and I have been the best of friends since high school, since she opened up about her feelings for Santana, but when I moved here with Rachel and she went to California with Santana, we didn't really talk as much as we used to.

"Puck we haven't hung out in ages. Just me and you. I know this thing with Rachel has you upset, truth be told it has everyone upset, even Santana. But I feel like we are drifting apart, and I don't want that to happen." She folds her arms in her lap. I could have sworn a tear slipped out of her eye. "You were there for me when I told you about Santana, you supported me, hell, even gave me advice, you were always there when no one else was. Even with Beth. I don't want to lose the friendship that we have."

Since Quinn went to persue her acting career in California, and the fact that I was here in New York with Rachel, we have been very distant. I did call and kept contact to make sure everything was fine with them and Beth but we never had the time to actually get together.I did visit for Beth's Birthdays but that was always for such a short period of time. And I honestly do feel bad about it. Maybe now was the time to get everything back to the way it was, including Rachel.

Her eyes were glossy, but she wasn't crying. I was grateful because I never know what to do when a girl cries. Not even with Rachel. I didn't want it to get awkward. "Listen Q, I know I have been distant, and I don't want to lose what we have. You are my bro, and this is such a girly moment I might be growing boobs but I do miss our friendship. I will try my best to be a better bro." She gets up to come and sit down next to me, she gives me a hug.

"Thanks Puck."

"So how are things with you and Satan?"

She smiles. "We are good. We have been spending a lot of time with Beth. It feels like we are a family. And I wanted you to be a part of it as well so I have a surprise for you." She got up, and walked to the door.

Being the man that I am, I almost started crying when I saw Beth running through the door with Santana following close behind.

"Dadda!" She yelled as she jumped into my arms. I held her tightly.

"My baby girl. I missed you so so much."

"I missed you too daddy." She gives me a wet kiss on my cheek. I look over to Quinn and Santana, both smiling and holding on to each other. They looked so proud, and despite the fact that my heart was still aching and crying for Rachel, my little Beth brought a little happiness in my life. At that very moment I knew what was important to me, making up for lost time with my kid and my friends, and saving my relationship with the love of my life and getting her healthy.

xxxx xxxx xxxx

"I think we should all do a song for Rachel." Quinn says while we sit outside watching Satan and Beth play tag. "A nice song to cheer her up when she comes out of the coma." Quinn giggles when Santana falls to ground, Beth jumping on top of her.

"If she wakes up from the coma." I start to get mixed feelings about Rachel again. Why was I so fucking stupid to let her leave?

"Puck I can't believe you just said that." Quinn says a little harshly. "Rachel is a strong woman. She is fighting a battle that she will win. She is halfway there already." She puts her hand on my shoulder. "Rachel will wake up from that coma, and then everything will be okay again. And when I find out who the bastard is that hit her, I will fuck him up personally."

Santana laughs. "You go girl."

"Q you don't understand. It is all my fault. We were fighting, I probably screwed our relationship up in the process, after the argument she left. I could have stopped this from happening if I just kept her from leaving."

"Don't blame this on yourself. " This time it was Santana. "Certain things should happen to see if you and Rachel truly love each other enough to get through it. Even if it's bad like this. We all know that you and Rachel are meant to be. You will get through it Puckerman."

Quinn nods her head and I realise that she was right. I know we will get through this, I am not going to let anything stop me from getting my diva back. And just like Quinn said, when I find out who attacked her, I will make him wish he was never born. No one fucks with the people I love. Especially not Rachel.

I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. I look at the screen and recognise the number. It was the hospital.

"Mr Puckerman?"

"Yes?" I take a big gulp and I could see Santana and Quinn looking at me with questioning looks.

"Please can you come to thee hospital immediately, it's Rachel-"

Before he could even say anything else, I yelled at Quinn and Santana to follow me. My heart dropped to the floor at the thought of me finding my diva gone. Could this be the end?

 _A/N: I know it's a short chapter but I wanted to get this out. Sorry for the cliff hanger...lol...I will update as soon as possible. Let me know your thoughts!_


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: ok well let me say this I don't want to write the usual story line of glee where everyone was either a bitch or whatever I would like to write it as is because I feel this little group although unusual is still so amazing, and a + - 3 month time jump in this chapter. It will mostly be about the pregnancy. I got my info of google about the dr and the pregnancy so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. There will be a short piece from Quinns pov in this. Thank you all for the reviews it means a lot. I hope you like this chapter…**

 **Disclaimer: I still own nothing**

 **Chapter 8 – around 25 july 2011:**

Well my head is a mess, I don't know what to think or feel, I mean I am not unhappy but I am scared that I will somehow fuck it up like my deadbeat father did. Since Quinn told, well actually yelled, to me that she was pregnant I of course wondered how she could be because I used protection.

Then it resulted in a slap on my arm, a few curse words and a detailed explanation on how a condom can't be 100% safe. I sit here in my room just looking around at nothing really with all these thoughts in my head. At least it is somehow sorted now. And the morning sickness lessened by far.

Today we are going for the 13 week scan, we could maybe find out the gender of the baby. We decided that abortion isn't an option because come on, I believe that's people's easy way out but I won't judge much and also we are thinking of keeping the baby because adoption is not a great idea for me. The more I think about becoming a dad even if I am so young, I want to raise this baby and be a better person and father than mine was, like I will prove that I can be better. My mom is ok with the pregnancy but she was semi surprised and she also does not like the idea of abortion or adoption, this is her grandkid after all.

Ok so now we must still go and tell Quinn's parents and they are not the best of people. Quinn's father is very strict and a serious Christian and I bet he will want to kill me for getting his daughter pregnant, plus I am Jewish. I laugh at the thought because come on it's a little funny. Their daughter, pregnant and a lady chaser. And I'm her wingman and bro and also the father so yeah it's a little funny. But I will be there with Quinn when she tells her parents about the pregnancy and we will see what happens from there. And somehow I am so lost in thought that I didn't hear I have a guest.

"Noah? Noah? Hello? PUCK!?" at my name I look up and see that Rachel is here at my house.

"Yes tiny?"

"Funny Noah, but why are you not in school it is vital that you don't miss classes you know so why are you not there?" Rachel says standing there so cheeky with her hand on her hip.

"Well I didn't feel like going." I try to sound like I don't care.

She could see right through me, I always wondered if she was psychic. A few weeks ago when I found out that Quinn was pregnant I decided that I won't be the dick I made myself out to be. I didn't even mention to the boys that I tapped Quinn. But I still keep up my badass look because it makes me look good. I also decided it was futile to fight against this tiny diva. I was nicer to her and you can almost say we are kind of friends.

But this is really the first alone time we have had in so long. it was always hanging out at school, Quinn called off the slushies and I'd kick anyone's ass who goes against it. But those loser seniors got their ass kicked by Quinn, myself and even Santana when they slushied Rachel and locked her and lady face in the janitors closet. Rachel had a panic attack and almost fainted. Dramatic I know but what do you expect from this diva, she kinda grows on a person.

She continues to scold me but I don't hear it I just smile at her which seems to annoy her more. She walks to my closet and takes a clean shirt out and hands it to me. "Get yourself off of your behind and get dressed I can't talk while you are half naked." She rushes out and waits outside. So she finally saw that I was just in my boxers. I laugh and say "Sorry Rach." That blush of hers is so cute. Yeah I don't even stop myself from thinking of her that way.

I get dressed and call her back in. She avoids eye contact until she is at the foot of my bed. "Sit down Diva" I smirk.

"Rach? Aren't you missing school now too?" I ask her while I grab my stuff for school.

"No I am not Noah, it is our free period." She says that as if it is the most obvious thing.

"Right, I knew that, let's get going and thank you." I lead us out of my room and to her car. I get in the passenger side. "A tiny car for a tiny person that's so cute Rach" I mock her car but it's so her.

"What can I say my fathers thought it will be better if I drive a tiny car since I almost crashed my daddy's suv." She laughs to hide her embarrassment.

It wasn't that long of a drive to school, we drove in a comfortable silence. As we make our way into school I thank her for helping out and not just with getting me to school. She has been there for Quinn and I since we found out about the pregnancy. I accidentally told her that Quinn is pregnant. But I like needed someone to talk to and I wasn't going to Quinn's then boyfriend, so Rachel was the perfect choice.

They are not a couple anymore though, she broke it off because it was not fair to him. Now he is showing interest in Rachel and for the life of me I don't like it. This green monster is huge. Still I can't do anything I have so much going on, I just don't know and I can't stop her if she wants to date the oaf.

Quinn was rounding the corner and she gave me the evil eye and smiled at Rachel, "Puckerman you better not be late for this appointment after school." she is moody but I bet it's the hormones.

"Q look my mom has the car today ok I'm sorry." I forgot about the appointment damn I was stupid.

We argue away, I know I needed to make a plan because she can't go by herself since her father took away her car because she talked back or something. But anyway Rachel interrupts us with an almost too scared to ask voice "I will take you two, I have nothing planned and I have my car so I will be happy to help you out Quinn?"

"You sure Rachel? I don't want to be a burden and we have to tell my parents about it and I don't want you uncomfortable." Q almost looks relieved about Rachel's offer.

"It is really fine Quinn, I will take you to your appointment and to your home, and I'll even wait outside till we know everything is ok." She smiles at us.

She really is an amazing person.

"Thank you Rachel." Quinn hugs the diva and starts to cry who knows what for this time.

Quinn was a rollercoaster of emotion, but we have to get use to that there is still six months to go. Rachel just hugs her back and gave me a smile while shushing Quinn , she leads the cheerleader to the restroom to fix her make up. Girls are complicated hey. But still I could not be more grateful for Rachel, she has helped us so many times over these three months. And I can't believe that I almost lost myself in the social ladder and peer pressure to be such a dick to her. It is in the past now.

I shake my head and smile at the two girls in my life. My butterflies start again when I think of that tiny little diva. But right now it's hard to explain or accept what it all means. I just want to have this pregnancy sorted out.

Funny enough Rachel wasn't even judgemental or pushed me away when I told her I got the cheerleader pregnant. Instead she made these huge ass charts with the three different roads we could take with this pregnancy. It helped us along in our decision to keep the baby. Even if Quinn gets kicked out she can stay by me, my mom said it is ok.

All of this happened and none of us noticed the Latina cheerleader listening.

 **Quinns pov:**

I never thought that I would be grateful to man hands Berry, but here I am and we are kind of friends and she really doesn't have man hands. She is quite beautiful. I never intended to sleep with Puck let alone get pregnant but I must deal with the cards I have been dealt. Rachel helped me clean up my face, I was an emotional mess. I'm pregnant and I am gay, I am in love with a girl who rather thinks of me as her enemy than girlfriend. My family isn't very open minded and my father is a huge asshole.

I have been in love with Santana for forever now but I do not think she notices me. We always were just friends. She is in love with Brittany as far as I know and now I won't stand a chance because of several reasons. One, I am having a baby. Two, Brittany is with Artie now and Santana is probably heartbroken. If she can only know what I feel. But I know myself I won't open up to her about it I rather bottle it up and self-destruct I mean look at me I'm pregnant because I slept with a guy out of a jealous fit which by the way doesn't make sense I know, but since Santana also slept with Puck I thought, well I thought wrong. I don't know what I was thinking.

"Q?" a concerned voice came from the door.

I was startled out of my train of thought. Rachel has left already and I was even more surprised to see that it was Santana by the door.

"Quinn we need to talk, I know we are not the best of friends but I heard your convo with Puck and the midget." She locks the bathroom door and walks to me. I stay quiet because I am shocked. Why weren't we more careful? And if Santana wants to be the bitch I know she can be she will go and tell everyone. Damnit! I will not cry. Stupid hormones.

"Look at me?" she waits till I make eye contact and I see warmth and care there something people almost never sees. "Before we start, I won't go tell on you ok? I know you are thinking I will. And yes I am a huge bitch almost all the time but that's just me I have a hot personality." She laughs softly and still walking closer, she throws her arms around me and I tense up for a moment before I relax and fall into the hug.

"It will be ok Q, you will see." She is calming me down and this is a side I've only seen once.

"San, what happened? Why aren't we as close as we were before high school?" I shut up so quickly, that just slipped out and what is embarrassing I sound so sad and these hormones are just killing me damnit.

"Fuck it if I know, but we will work on it." She shrugs and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I never thought you will ever go through something like this with your crazy ass parents and all." Santana will always be Santana I finally feel better despite my worry about telling my parents.

"Thanks S, I am sorry I've been distant and that I didn't tell you but I was scared." I hope she doesn't push the topic and luckily she doesn't.

"We will talk Q, but class is gonna start now so we better get our hot asses moving." She says as she walks to the door.

"I will catch up San, just give me a few minutes?" she just nods and heads out but before she does she tells me seriously "Quinn, I would love to go with you to your parents' house but I have to be at my Abuela's house. But call me ok?" I nod my yes and she leaves.

I'm grateful that she is not coming because she may just murder my parents if it plays out badly. I am happy though that her and I spoke. I miss her. I won't push her to open up about her hurt with Brittany but I will be here for her as well.

Smiling I make my way to class and I pray that things won't turn out bad this afternoon.

 **Pucks pov. (the afternoon after school):**

I am so nervous I am pacing this floor like a jellybean on steroids or something but I haven't been with Q to one of these Drs appointments so I am nervous I am gonna see my baby on some screen.

"Cool the fuck down Puckerman!" Q was annoyed again.

"Noah its best if you sit down." Rachel warns me.

I listen because the two chicks outnumber me. We are currently in Dr VL Stallkamps Office waiting to go in. After what seems like hours we are called in. Rachel is waiting for us in the waiting room. The Dr went over her usual stuff like asking where our parents were and a bunch of questions Quinn answered. My baby mama said that our parents are at work and asked us to come alone. I hope the Dr believes us, but she is obviously not stupid. She goes ahead and asks Quinn to lie down on the bed. I was embarrassed because the Dr was very straight forward with her questions. But she was understanding because Quinn apparently is very honest.

The Dr puts that gel on Quinns stomach and this machine has a monitor on it and some stuff. I really don't know what they are named but soon we hear a beeping and the Dr said that's the babies heartbeat. I look at Q and I smile at her.

And there we see the baby on the screen, so so tiny. I can't believe that's a tiny human.

"It seems like we can tell the gender of the baby, do you want to know?" the Dr asks us. I looked at Quinn and we both knew we wanted to know everything. so we say yes please.

"Well it does seem like the baby is a girl I am 90% sure. Do the parents want to know the rest?"

"Yes please Dr" I rush out I am very excited and proud.

"Well Quinn, you are thirteen weeks right?" Quinn nods.

"Alright, at thirteen weeks your baby looks about to be 6.7 centimeters long from her crown to rump. She weighs about 23 grams and is fully formed. She has begun swallowing and kicking, all her organs and muscle have formed and beginning to function. And tiny fingerprints are now at the tips of her fingers. All this month your baby's facial muscles are getting a workout as her tiny features form one expression after another. Without you realizing it, she may have hiccups now and then as she practices her breathing. By sixteen week she will have reached about ten centimeters in lenth." The Dr explained and we got happy and smiling like idiots.

After seeing the Dr, we made our next appointment and I realized I got to get a job or something to help pay for everything. Rachel was on her feet the moment we came out, she wanted to know everything. We kind of told her what the Dr told us and we got bear hugged by the tiny diva.

"Thank you Berry I am sure this baby feels your hug too." Quinn joked.

Rachel put her hands on Q's belly and told the baby that she has very proud parents to be and when she is born she will be there and teach her all about Broadway. I was just laughing because that's so Rachel.

The three of us went to the car and there was tension again because now its onto Quinns house to tell her parents. All the way to her house Quinn sat with her eyes closed and her hand on her stomach protecting this baby girl. I just sat there hoping that neither Quinn or our baby or Rachel gets hurt. And Rachel kept talking to keep us calm.

We stopped in front of the house and just sat there for a moment. "I will wait till you come out again either way it goes we are here for you Quinn." Rachel was really a caring person.

"Ready Q?"

"Ready as I'll ever be Puckerman."

I hear a good luck as I close the car door. We almost immediately notice Russel's car not being there which was weird they both didn't have work today but Q's moms car is here. We enter the house and Quinn calls out to her parents. Her mom tells her she's in the dining room. We get there and she tells us to sit down. Quinn introduces me to her mom.

"Mom, where is dad? I need to talk to you urgently and it's kind of big so I don't know how it's going to go." Q is really nervous and I am nervous but I am more ready to protect her.

"Quinnie do you mind if I tell you something first?" her mom sounded exhausted and relieved at the same time.

She nods and her mom continues even with me there. "It may not be easy to hear or believe but your father isn't going to come back, I kicked him out because of many reasons really but the part that takes the cake is that he was having an affair. And all your life I haven't been there for you much or I just stood by and let him discipline you. It was so wrong of me Quinnie and I am so very sorry it took me this long to realize but I will make it up to you I promise." Both Fabray females were in tears but her mom seemed really for real you know I believed her.

I personally think it's good that, that son of a bitch is gone. Now I am even more determined to be a great father. Even if I can't afford luxury things but I will try my best.

I snap my head up when I hear Quinn's almost bitchy yet desperate response, "Good because I am pregnant."

There was this silence for what seemed like a lifetime before Mrs Fabray responded back, "You're pregnant?"

"Yes mom it was an accident but today we saw her on the ultra sound and she's perfect mom, I will not give her up so you can kick me out too if you want." She got up and her mom grabbed her hand.

"Oh Quinnie my dear I won't kick you out. You are my daughter and I love you. I must admit it's a surprise and you are only turning 16 but I won't kick you out or hurt you again and I promise I won't let your father near you or this baby." she put Quinn's fears at ease and she turned to me and said seriously that I got scared, "And you Noah I assume you are the father so I expect you to do right by my daughter and not abandon her or this baby since you two decided you want to keep her is that clear?"

"Yes Mrs Fabray, I promise I will look after this baby as best I can but I can't like marry Quinn it would be wrong she is my bro and we both have this crush on different people." I gulp nervously I almost gave away that Quinn was a skirt chaser. That must be Quinn's choice to tell her mom or not. and I wasn't ready to admit I dig the small diva. But I knew Quinn knew.

"Ok wait, you are the father but you two are in love with different people so how did this happen?" she waved her hand toward Quinn's stomach.

I blush I am actually blushing, not cool man. I clear my throat to answer but Q beats me to it. "Mom, we were drunk and wanted revenge because the people we like are with someone else."

"I see well alrighty dears, it will take some time to get use to this whole thing but I'm not unhappy ok?" she was surprisingly understanding so we just nod.

Mrs Fabray went to the kitchen to fetch drinks and I took the chance to tell Q that Rachel can't wait there forever so by the time her mom came back Quinn told her mom that I need to go but I will be back so we can talk more. Q wanted alone time with her mom and was grateful that I understood.

"It was nice to meet you Noah do come by again so we can talk more." She smiles and tells Quinn to walk me out.

"Thanks for joining me and my mom and tell Rachel thanks too ok? It means a lot and I believe now we can get through this. You can tell Rachel what happened it is ok." She really seems like the worlds weight is off her shoulders. I hug her and say "Pleasure Q, pleasure was all mine." Then I smirk and she smacked me on my arm but still laughed. It's nice to be joking about things again.

Rachel patient as ever was in the car waiting, she smiled happily when she saw I was alone, so she figured that things went well because I walked to the car slowly. I get in and sigh a sigh of relieve. I haven't felt stress free in forever.

Finally Rachel couldn't take it anymore and it's been what 2 minutes and she asks, "What happened in there Noah?"

"Berry you are so curious." I laugh.

"Well?" she looked at me with curious concerned eyes and damn these butterflies are back.

"Long story short, it went well her mom kicked her dad out a couple hours before and she will support Q. I will give you details if you buy me food." I smile so sweetly and I batted my eyes and she starts laughing so hard and genuine it's a beautiful sound.

"Damn you Noah Puckerman, what a way to bribe me."

She starts her car and off we go, wait where we going? I have to ask because food is the other way.

"Rach where we going?"

"I want you to show me this club you have been bragging about Noah but first I need to get dressed I can't show up like this you know." She was serious.

She wanted to go to a club, Rachel Berry in a club and not just any club she wanted to go to a rock and roll karaoke bar. I have my fake ID's but maybe Rachel could use Santana's, maybe we can bribe the doorman or something. Wait what am I thinking I can't take Berry to a club.

She must have noticed me thinking hard and she said "I have a fake ID you know and you want food and I want to sing and I heard you mention this place so actually you are taking me there then I will buy you food. I am truly happy that things are ok with Quinn and her mom and the fact that you guys trusted me to help. I really thought I was a loser or a good for nothing but I am so happy now." she sure can talk wow.

"It is all good Berry, I am happy we became friends. Things will be better, but I won't lose my badassness because of having a kid, I am taking you to this club even that's pretty baddass." I finish the sentence running my hands through my Mohawk.

She laughs again, and I swear I wanna always make her smile and laugh. We get to her house and this time I am waiting in the car for her. I can't believe Berry has a badass streak in her. Its very sexy and luckily I am the only one that can hear my thoughts. After a while she came back out and fuck me sideways that is the sexiest short black and tight skirt with clack high heels and a red top that shows the little berries that I just wanna touch now topped off with a leather jacket.

Damn she doesn't dress this sexy at school, but I am enjoying the view. She gets in the car and turns to me asking me if what she's wearing is ok because she thought to match what I was wearing. And I just get out a nod. Her eyes are so beautiful and inviting make up is perfect. I feel my heart in my chest beat faster and my stomach doing flips and then I knew that this diva will kill me and I will love it.

She blushes under my gaze because I must admit I was eye fucking her. But come on I couldn't help it she was really looking hot. "Damn Rach" and I whistle at her like a true teenage boy.

"Shut up Noah." And she blushes more and starts the car. I give her directions to this club. So we are a few minutes from it but it's cool I can appreciate the view on my left a bit more.

All and all I believe that it was gonna be a great night after all that stress, I just want to loosen up abit. I am for the first time in a while stress free and looking forward to just hanging out. And this will be a great way to do it. Because truly Rachel has helped out so much. I am starting to think that life from now on won't be the same without this girl in my life. Even if no one was ready to admit anything it was just about having a good time.

 **AN2: there you have it, a slightly longer chapter. I really hope you guys like it. I know the Puckelberry may seem like its taking long but it will get there I promise. so please give me your thoughts and ideas. Do you want a chapter about the club scene? Or must I skip? Thanks for reading.**


	9. Bridge Of Light

**Chapter 9 : Bridge Of Light**

 **31 October 2019**

The thoughts that were running through my head were so terrifying, Santana and Quinn both told me that I was overreacting, that maybe the doctor had something else to say and she was completely fine. Was I? I don't know but my main goal was to get to the hospital but these fuckers on the road were driving like snails.

Dr Micheals stands at the reception desk as we enter the hospital, he has a happy yet worries expression on his face. It freaked me out. "Ah, Mr Puckerman I am happy you are here, please follow me."

"Can you tell me what's going on?"

He smiles. "Perhaps if you didn't disconnect the call while I was still busy talking you would have known what was going on and not have it seem like you saw a ghost."

"So Rachel is not dead or something? " I ask maybe a little too bluntly. He laughs.

"Follow me. Some of Miss Berry's friends arrived moments before I called you. They were so happy with the news."

It was most probably Lady Hummel and Blaine. I look back at Quinn and Santana and she mouths "I told you so." Why did she always have to be right? I hear laughter as we round the corner.

"I do warn you Mr Puckerman, that Rachel may not respond to certain things like she normally would. It's completely normal and some things that have happened she might forget but don't worry not all patients do. We still have to keep her here for observations but if there is any sign of recovery she stands a chance of going home very soon." He taps me on my shoulder and walks away.

I take a deep breath as we enter Rachel's room. I could hear the beeping sounds coming from the machines, and I see that she has a tube in her nose, most probably to help her breathe. It was different from the one she had before. She had such a beautiful smile while talking to Blaine, as she locks eyes with me, the room went quiet. Blaine nods at Quinn, and they all leave the room, leaving Rachel and I alone.

We were both quiet as I sat down, it was as if there was this massive ball of awkwardness or a very uncomfortable atmosphere hanging in the air. "Rach I-"

She turns her gaze towards me. "Noah I am in no condition to sit through another argument please I-"

I stop her. "Hear me out. I want to say I am so happy that you are okay. I have been through hell the past few days thinking that I might lose you. You don't want to know what that felt like. I was a total dick, I know, I always have been. Thaat doesn't mean I don't love you. You made me a better person Rachel. Without you I would still be that asshole from school. I am not asking you to forgive me, or even to respond, just know that I love you and I am here for you okay?" I get up and kiss her forehead. I missed her so much. I missed us the way we used to be. Fuck I miss everything. I was just hoping and even praying that my words sunk in and she would forgive me but I knew at that very moment it was too much to ask.

I kept holding her hand, she didn't move away, she held onto mine as well while she stared at absolutely nothing.I was in such deep thought I didn't notice Quinn came in, followed by the rest of the Glee clan. Including Mr Schue, Emma and Rachel's dads. Quinn gave me a sweet smile and looked at the group. My heart startw aching when she started to sing softly.

 _(Quinn)_

 _Just When you think hope is lost_

 _And giving up is all you've got_

 _When blue turns black_

 _Your confidence is cracked_

 _There seems no turning back from here_

 _(Kurt and Blaine)_

 _Sometimes there isn't a obvious explanation_

 _When the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations._

 _(Santana and Brittany)_

 _That's when you can build a bridge of light_

 _That's what turns the wrongs so right_

 _That's when you can't give up the fight_

 _(Sam and Artie)_

 _That's when love turns night time into day_

 _(Mercedes and Tina)_

 _That's when loneliness goes away_

 _(Mr Schue)_

 _That's why you gotta be strong tonight_

 _Only love can build us a bridge of light_

 _(Santana)_

 _When your feet are made of stone_

 _And you're convinced you're all alone_

 _Look at the stars instead of the dark_

 _You'll find your heart shines like the sun_

 _(Mercedes)_

 _Let's not let our anger get us lost_

 _And the need to be right comes with way too high a cost_

 _(Everyone)_

 _That's when you can build a bridge of light_

 _That's what turns the wrongs so right_

 _That's when you can't give up the fight_

 _That's when love turns the nighttime into day_

 _That's when loneliness goes away_

 _That's why you gotta be strong tonight_

 _Only love can build is a bridge of light_

 _(Quinn)_

 _Deep breath, take it on the chin_

 _But don't forget to let the love back in_

 _(Everyone)_

 _That's when you can build a bridge of light_

 _That's what turns the wrongs so right_

 _That's when you can't give up the fight_

 _That's when love turns the nighttime into day_

 _That's when loneliness goes away_

 _That's why you gotta be strong tonight_

 _Only love can build is a bridge of light_

 _(Mercedes)_

 _Only love can build us a bridge of light_

 _Of light..._

 _Of light..._

My head bent down as the tears found its wat out of my eyes. I wasn't ready to let anyone see me cry. I squeeze Rachel's hand and leave the room. The emotions was way too much for me to handle. I needed some air.

I find myself a spot on the pavement just outside the hospital. Mr Schue followed me out and sat down next to me. "I never thought I would see the Puckerone cry."He gives me a nudge.

"Me neither. That diva sure knows how to pull your heart strings. Living with her changes a man." I joke trying to find some light in this situation.

"For the better. Look where you are today. I know what happened with Rachel was unpleasant but look where you are in life. She helped you become the successful and amazing person that you are."

"I am afraid I might have thrown that away."

"I wouldn't know what happened but whatever it is I know that you and Rachel are strong enough to get through it. You guys are meant to be together. High School sweethearts. Just know that we all love you guys and we are here for you."

Unexpectedly I find myseld hugging the guy. Whatever. I was caught up in the moment. "Thank you Mr Schue. Wouldn't know what I'd do without you."

"Always Puck, always."

xxx xxx xxx

(5 November 2019)

(Rachel's POV)

I started smelling like a hospital and for the life if me, I hated it, even though I haven't been awake most of the time I think I had my fair share of being in this damn hospital. Thankfully I was in my own room, not that I minded being with other people but I preferred being on my own.

I was currently watching a sickening Broadway show on tv, I was bored right out of my skull. To be honest, my mind wasn't really set on watching the show, it was on a different place. A place that made me happy, but made me feel broken at the same time. Noah. I couldn't stop thinking about him. About what happened between us. We always fight so much. We are like two flames, and sometimes those flames turn into a major fire then we both get burned and this time I suspect we both did, very badly.

The fact stilk remained that I loved him dearly. He was the only guy I truly gave my heart to. I didn't want that to be ruined but what's the point in holding on to someone like this when I know that it's never going to change? We always say our sorry's and that we would change, then we make up, then we have the most amazing and sexy...wait, my thoughts were going in a direction that wasn't appropriate at this time.

I don't know what the future has in store for me and Noah, but all I know is that I can't take the fighting anymore.

As for the accident and the rude person who caused it, I demanded that the police find the guy, even though Quinn, Santana and Noah was so intent on finding him themselves. They have been trying their best to find him but no luck yet. Hopefully they catch him soon.

I was just about to close my eyes when Dr Micheals walked in. Preparing myself for some bad news. "I hope all is well Miss Berry?"

"I am feeling much better doctor, thank you, although my head is still a bit sore but it's nothing I can't handle." I try to act tough.

"Well," he says, smiling, "I will make sure to prescribe you some of the best pain killers to take home with you."

"Thank you- you say to take home with me?" Hope starts to creep up.

"Yes I did. I went over your results and you are healthy enough to go home, but-"

"I hate the but part."

"You are going to have to stay at home and rest for at least two weeks before returning to work. Just to be safe. Plus you should just come in for check ups at least twice a week. I wouldn't want you coming back with your brain swollen and bleeding again."

At least I would be home but what would I do with all my time?

"I am discharging you today so you can call someone to pick you up. I will give you your prescription when you leave."

I thank the doctor for all his kindness and that he saved my life, I told him that he would forever be in my debt and I had this feeling that I was being a bit too dramatic, but that was me. After a few minutes, I pick up my phone and send Noah a text to come and get me. I also inform my other friends that I was being freed from prison. Now I was just on my nerves as to what will happen between me and Noah. Would we be able to fix our relationship or is it going to burn to ashes?

 **A/N: Yay! At least Rachel is healthy and going home. But is her relationship with Noah still healthy? You will find out in the next present chapter where I did another time jump. I hope you will all bare with me when you read it. Read and Review please! I always love 'em.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: To , It's the club scene, I hope it will be good. This will be a puckelberry chapter. Some dancing and party crashing lol. I did research on google so forgive me if I get this wrong. Also I've never been in America so I'm not going to pretend to know everything. I know the house of blues Cleveland probably won't do what I did in this chapter but please let's pretend. Please forgive my mistakes and errors. Onto the story….**

 **Disclaimer: I still own nothing but my imagination.**

 **Chapter 10 – around 25 July 2011 that evening:**

Ok so the place I wanted to take Rachel is closed down, bummer. But we decide to google places to go so this house of blues comes up and we decide to go there. It took a few minutes but we get there and it's only just past seven pm.

The universe must be telling me that I should not take Rachel to a rock club or something because we see that the joint is closed because it has been rented to host a 21st birthday party, that fucking sucks. I see Rachel is disappointed and I apologize, she understands it's not my fault. Then the badass in me tells me to crash the party.

"Rach?" I smile like I discovered America, she looks at me with questioning eyes, "Lets crash the party, I mean come on we can blend in with the others and we have our fake ID's and all, what do you think?" I ask excitedly.

I see her thinking hard about it and I expect her to say no, let's go home and a whole list of reasons on how wrong and improper this is but she surprises me into silence. She looks at me and excitement flashes in her eyes she answers simply, "let's do it."

I do a fist pump and shout yes, she finds a place to park the car, and she parks a little end away so no one notices the car. I feel like a secret agent breaking in, I'm so excited. We make our way to the front of the place as we casually try to get in but a slurring voice stops us, "wwhere you going? Parties inn the bag, I mean back, youu go in there." He said point or trying to point around the corner. We nod and thank him, I lead Rachel around the building.

"He is definitely high or something did you see his behavior? He didn't even ask who we were. Noah I'm getting nervous." The diva may have changed her mind.

I quickly promise her that I will protect her and as soon as we see something is off we will go, she eventually agrees and we reach the door. A bouncer was guarding the door. He stops us with putting his hand out in front of him and he tells us, "this is a private function you can't come in."

I wanted to protest then Rachel beat me to it with a surprisingly well act, she walks into the big man's space and pokes him in the chest and gives him one of her diva moments, "Listen here, do you know who I am?!"

The man looks at her and he looks like he had done something wrong. But didn't buy it so quickly, "Noooo please do tell me." he said sarcastically with an eye roll.

Rachel steps up to the plate, "Alright mister I have had it, I am going to have you fired my daddy will see to it because you cannot even recognize that I am the guest of honor it is my party you useless excuse for a guard, maybe all that sarcasm has shrunk your brain am I right? Wait I am calling him now!" Rachel takes out her phone as she speaks and pretends to call.

Clearly he didn't know who the party was for or he was just scared of Rachel's fit but he stops her from phoning and he allows us to go in without even asking for identification. I lead this diva to the door while I am trying to hold in my laughter. I just wanted to go straight through but she stops and turns to the man and says one last thing to him and I don't know if she's serious or acting, "Listen sir, you are not a bad person it's just bad behavior, very bad." She makes a diva storm in this time.

As soon as the door is closed I start laughing so hard that I get tears in my eyes. "Wow Rach that was the funniest I swear, great acting by the way."

"Thank you Noah, but I had to get us in and he doesn't look like the type to take bribe money and you really wanted to get in. Me too actually." She grabs my arm and we make our way further inside.

The music is loud and soon became pretty clear what the party theme was. My jaw dropped when we had full view of the scene, even the normally talkative diva is amazed into silence. It was some kind of dirty dancing going on, on the dancefloor with sexy music playing from the dj. It has this Mafia club feel to it which was perfect seeing both Rachel and I look like we are dressed for the part so we will blend in alright enough. The place was dark but you could still see, the lights were changing color, red then blue then purple. And smoke was coming from the smoke machine. Obviously it is safe, it is stage smoke after all.

"Noah I take it back this feels good, I am not nervous at all now. This place looks amazing." She says to me, clearly I done well. I feel smug now.

"It is pretty cool Berry, let's go sit and eat, drink a few and take in the place." I look around to find a place to sit. There was a spot in the corner of the place close enough to the buffet table. Then I remember Berry said something about not eating meat or she's a vegan, or vegetarian, whichever she doesn't eat animal stuff.

"Rach this isn't a vegetable place, I think." I really feel bad but she reassures me.

"Noah let us go see if they have salad that will be more than enough ok? Besides…" she trails of blushing.

"Besides what Berry." I raise my eyebrow urging her to say it.

"I want to dance." She blushes again and it's beautiful.

"That's cool Rach, I would like to dance, even though male Asian dances better I still have some moves." I say while I spin around which resulted in making her laugh.

I tell her I'll be right back, I'm just going to get us drinks. I go the bar and order a beer for me this pink cosmo for Berry and a few shots. I don't plan on getting wasted but buzzed. I can still be cool while buzzed and drive home safely.

I return to our table and funny enough no one notices the two strangers in the place. But fuck it everything was free. I hand her, her pink drink and place the two shots in front of her and two in front of me. "First the shots then the drink Rach." I smirk at her and feel surprised when she is daring and quickly downs the shot, it was just tequila she coughs once. I lift mine and salute her and down it. It goes down well and I see she already finished the second shot.

"Wow Berry you got guts, I didn't take you for a drinker."

"I am not but I want to try and let loose, not that this will be a regular occurrence but once in a while will not hurt." She gets that out nervously.

"Here's to us Berry" I lift my second shot to her and she smiles at me I wink at her before I down the second shot. This makes her blush again. I see her get up and make her way toward the bar, I didn't ask what she was doing because I knew. She wanted a couple more these two weren't nearly enough, she is stronger than I thought.

So after our few shots each and cosmos and beers later, we were both slightly drunk. Well I won't say drunk more like brave enough to do what you're normally shy or not confident to do. We had our salads, she insisted I have one too and honestly eating like a rabbit isn't that bad. But she got me chicken with mine. She was nice. We talked a bit after the salad and listened to the music, I catch her singing along and lightly moving her head to the rhythm of the song. So I suck it in and ask her to dance. Well that obviously made her happy, she crashed her tiny body into me and thanked me. Yeah she was buzzed, I almost feel bad but there is no time to think because a drunk Berry is a Bluntly forward Berry.

"Noah, you know its dirty dancing right?" it was her turn to smirk when I looked like a dear in front of headlights. I hear the song playing and she squeals. By now we are on the dance floor , I am nervous because all night I have been trying not to eye fuck her too much, she was so sexy in her outfit and my minds going to places.

I don't know if the song is really a dirty dancing song, but it was sexy and the beat was awesome. She takes my hand and places it on her hip, I gulp and she just smiles. I place my other hand and move both to her lower back while she places hers around my neck resting by my shoulders.

The first lines of the song are busy playing but we listen to the beat and let our bodies take over, the words just increase the feelings I know we have right now.

 _ **The lights are out and I barely know you**_

 _ **We're going up and the place is slowing down**_

 _ **I knew you'd come around**_

She starts singing along while she pushes one of her legs between mine and mine adjusts between hers, and we slowly move to the faster beat of the song. I know we are both nervous but soon it's starting to get better and we are getting more comfortable.

 _ **You captivate me, something about you has got me**_

 _ **I was lonely now you make me feel alive**_

 _ **Will you be mine tonight?**_

Soon all I can do is focus on the movement of her hips because she is rotating or more like grinding her hips into me with the beat of the song. And my body acts on its own as it moves in sync with her movements. And I swear we both moan and hers was so sexy and additive that I wanna hear it again. I grab hold of her hips and push my hips into hers a bit harder. I keep eye contact while smirking, she closes her eyes and I am blessed with that intoxicating sound again.

 _ **Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)**_

 _ **I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)**_

 _ **I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love**_

 _ **Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)**_

 _ **I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)**_

 _ **You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch**_

As the chorus starts we are abit more comfortable with this dance. We move faster to keep up with the song. I am glad I have some control over myself and that I don't need to pull a mailman chant but feeling Rachel on my leg like that my imagination takes over and it gets more difficult to keep my hands in check.

 _ **My heart is racing as you're moving closer**_

 _ **You take me higher with every breath I take**_

 _ **Would it be wrong to stay?**_

I feel brave after the last verse of the song and move one hand over her ass and she doesn't have a problem it seems. I place my other hand there as well and squeeze once while making sure that there is no space between us, our foreheads are almost touching, I look into her eyes again and she bites her lip, damn that's hot. And she starts singing along again to the next verse.

 _ **One look at you and I know what you're thinking**_

 _ **Time's a bitch and my heart is sinking down**_

 _ **You turn me inside out**_

We are definitely comfortable now, we move so well together like a puzzle piece fitting into place. We move like one, taking small steps to the left then steps to the right while our grinding continues. We don't even talk at this point we just know how to move.

 _ **Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)**_

 _ **I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)**_

 _ **I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love**_

 _ **Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)**_

 _ **I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)**_

 _ **You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch**_

As the chorus approaches the last line I take her hand and spin her around three times in sync with the lyrics this time and she is loves it she is so beautiful and sexy when she is enjoying herself. As I spin her the last time she came back crashing into me while placing her leg over my hip, I grab her thigh so it won't slip off. Her one hand is on my chest and I am guessing she can feel my heartbeat, her other hand has a grip on my neck. I lean my head in so it's a centimeter from her face and roll my hips forward again to the music. Our bodies are loose and we are enjoying this dance. I am feeling like I am going hard but luckily my black jeans can conceal it I hope and I know she can feel me against her because the feeling is mutual. "Damn Rach" I whisper.

 _ **I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)**_

 _ **I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)**_

 _ **I wanna kiss a boy (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)**_

 _ **I wanna kiss a (kiss a, kiss a, kiss a)**_

 _ **dadada da dadadada**_

 _ **dadada da dadadada**_

 _ **dadada da dadadada (oh)**_

 _ **Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)**_

 _ **I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)**_

 _ **I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love**_

 _ **Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)**_

 _ **I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)**_

 _ **You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch**_

I don't know if she heard me, but I think she did because she turns herself around in my arms and pressed her back into my front she snakes one arm over and still grips my neck. I place my hands on her hips and her free hand is over mine, guiding my hand lower just below her belly button. I take a deep breath and release it, her skin breaks out in goosebumps because my mouth was by her neck. We continue to move with the music in this position.

 _ **Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)**_

 _ **I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)**_

 _ **I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love**_

 _ **Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)**_

 _ **I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)**_

 _ **You kill me, you kill me, you kill me**_

 _ **Please don't stop!**_

She rests her head back and it's on my shoulder while I breathe in her neck enjoying the view I had from this position, looking down I see the top part of her breasts, her breathing, her hands, my hands, I barely listen to the song anymore. My main focus is this enchanting creature in front of me. She also seems to find it hard to control her moves now, her breathing is getting heavier and if she only knew how much I did want to take her on the floor, wait my mind is in the gutter but fuck it.

The last sentence of the verse came up and with each kill me, she moves lower her body gliding against mine making me harder and I didn't take notice much but when she moved down my one hand slowly made its way up to graze over her breast, I move it up to grab her arm because she moves back up in the same motion just 3 times faster.

She turns around while getting up and her body is pressed into mine again while we both sang those very last words "please don't stop". Then the song was over the next one started playing already but we just stood there looking into each other's eyes, heavy breathing and all. We seem to realize we must move because she whispers in my ear "thank you" and moves to the table where our drinks were. I'm pretty sure we have sobered up abit. I stand there for a few seconds before following her to the table. I feel if I am embarrassingly aroused, luckily I am not fully hard and it's dark so it won't be noticed.

I am uncertain of a lot of things in my life, I am uncertain of my future, I was scared I won't be a good dad. I don't want to be a loser stuck with no future and nothing to provide for my kid one day. Even though we are very young still I feel like I didn't really have time to be a kid. I know I act like one but I know I am ready for what lies ahead even if I don't know what that is. All that is going on in my head I didn't realize that I was already right in front of Rachel looking at her and when she looked up into my eyes I knew one thing was a certainty. I wanted this diva.

 **AN2: well I hope it's a decent enough chapter lol. And what do you all feel should happen in the next? Continuation of this night or on to the next? I have a few ideas what I want to do and I have something written but would love to hear your thoughts and ideas for this. Pretty please.**


	11. Say Something?

**Chapter 11: Say something?**

It has been a total of 9 days since Rachel came out of the hospital. She is recovering well, and I am making sure she gets the care she needs and to make her feel comfortable. I go out of my way to make her food, to clean the house, which I never, like in never do, I even make sure she gets the right medication at the right time. It shows how much I really fucking love her but she doesn't seem to think so. She thinks I'm only doing it because I feel sorry for her, she has been so depressed ever since she got back. I understand it's because of the accident but she has been taking it out on me and I don't even know why.

When she called me to go get her from the hospital everything was fine, but after that things started to go very wrong.

I literally apologise every single day for what I did, almost a thousand times, but she doesn't budge. All she replies is 'okay' or 'fine'. She doesn't even say that she loves me anymore. I don't get it. I thought she would be over the fight by now, but being the drama queen that she is, she is holding this grudge. And pretty hard.

A part of me thought it was because she has to stay at home until she feels healthy enough to go back on Broadway, and the doctors said to play it safe for another week at least. Just to make sure her brain doesn't bleed again. But then again, why would she take that out on me?

Through the whole taking care of Rachel thing, I have been pretty busy finalising the plans for my album and a few concerts that I have to do. She wasn't happy about that either.

All our friends visited her daily, and that was about the only time that she seemed happy, it was only when she was around me her mood dropped to zero. Something weird was going on and to be honest I was getting pissed about it. But still, I stayed and took care of her. I am such a pissy.

Rachel was in our room, I am not sure what she is doing, so I fix her some breakfast. Her favorite omelette, toast, strawberries and orange juice. I even went out to our garden to pick her favorite rose. I hope that she is in a better mood but I have a feeling there is a better chance that Hummel would turn straight. I push the door open and see her reading a book. She looks up at me for about one split second then her attention is turned back to the book.

"Hey babe. I made you breakfast." I place the tray down next to her, she says thank you, but so softly, if I was a few footsteps away I wouldn't have heard her. "Are you okay?" She didn't answer me. I was really getting frustrated. "Rachel-"

"What is it Noah?" She slams the book shut. What the fuck?

"Why won't you answer me when I talk to you? You have been doing this for the past 9 days. How am I supposed to be helping you when you ignore me and not even slightly appreciate what I do for you?"

"Just don't help me then."

"Just like that? Why can't you be the old Rachel? " She looks at me but no answer. "Say something please." I raised my voice. I could feel anger building up inside me, but when she just looked at me I turned around and darted out the room and escaped to the only place that seemed to calm me down. The music room.

I sit at the piano, softly running my fingers over the keys. I then find myself starting to play a song, and I sing.

 _Say something I'm giving up on you_

 _I'll be the one if you want me to._

I felt like giving up. I got nothing from her, what was the point of holding on?

 _Anywhere, I, would've followed you_

 _Say something I'm giving up on you._

I see Rachel standing at the door with the rose in her she walks in, she starts singing along. She stops at the other end of the piano. I look straight at her while I sing.

 _(Rachel and Puck)_

 _And I, I'm feeling so small_

 _It was over my head_

 _I know nothing at all_

 _And I, will stumble and fall_

 _I'm still learning to love_

 _Just starting to crawl_

 _Say something I'm giving up on you._

She starts crying as she sings , something she does very well.

 _(Rachel and Puck)_

 _I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

 _Anywhere I would have followed you_

 _Say something I'm giving up on you_

 _And I will swallow my pride_

 _You're the one that I love and I'm saying goodbye_

She sits down next to me, my heart is breaking.

 _(Rachel and Puck)_

 _Say something I'm giving up on you_

 _I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

 _Anywhere I, Would've followed you_

 _Say something I'm giving up on you_

 _Say something I'm giving up on you_

 _Say something. ..._

"So this is it?" She says softly, still holding onto the rose. "You are saying goodbye?"

"Rach I try my best to be good for you. You are obviously holding the fight against me, you are upset about it, I get it, but damn, don't take it out on me. I said sorry, I do everything for you, but you won't let me in. I just can't Rachel." Was I going to hate myself for what I said? I didn't know. But I had to get it out of there.

She places the rose down on the piano and kisses me on my cheek. "Goodbye Noah." As she walks away I could hear her crying. That's when I broke down. I let her go again, but we were drifting apart, what was I supposed to do? I remain frozen at the piano and after a few minutes I hear the door close. It was officially over.

xxx xxx xxx xxx

(Rachel's POV)

I never knew that I could hurt like this. My heart was completely shattered. A part of me knew this was going to happen, it was indeed my fault. I shouldn't have held it against him, but we were arguing way to much, and like he said we were drifting apart so what was the point of still holding on? I loved him with all my heart, I really did. I still do, in fact, I don't think I will ever stop loving him. I just think we both needed the time away from each other.

I was standing outside the gate, waiting for Kurt to pick me up. I didn't want to drive yet, I was too scared.

"You okay honey?" Kurt asks me as I get into his car. No I wasn't okay, but I wasn't ready to tell him what had happened. Heaven only knows the speech I would get and I really wasn't in the mood for it.

"Yes I am fine." He looks at me, opens his mouth to speak but closes it again. For once he knew when to shut up. Don't get me wrong I loved Kurt with all my heart, but there are times when I just feel like exploding when he talks.

The road to his house was quiet, he only talked about the trip he and Blaine is planning to go on, Paris, he said.

"So I am guessing I am not going to hear about what happened?" I look up at Kurt and see that we were already at his place. I was so lost in my thoughts.

"Kurt, I wish I could know know myself, after our fight that day of the accident, at least what I can remember of it, I got really upset you know. I know we both were in the wrong but the whole idea of us fighting all the time kills me inside. "

"You seemed fine with each other at the hospital."

I sigh. "It felt fine at that moment Kurt. The more I thought about it the more I realised how poisonous we are for each other. I didn't handle it the right way, I didn't treat him right the past few days but we need time apart. I don't want to lose him Kurt and I know I already did." I didn't want to go into detail, I already knew Kurt was on the same page and knew what happened.

"You were so perfect for each other." He gets out of the car and I follow. "Let's talk about that later okay. Right now we need to get you to feel better."

I agreed. I wasn't in the perfect health condition so being depressed and crying was not going to help me in any way. Blaine was inside watching Broadway shows that Kurt most probably talked him into watching. He patted the seat next to him, I leaned into him as Kurt was seated on my other side. Right then and there was when I couldn't control it anymore. The tears were flowing out of my eyes.

*Later that night*

 **(Puck's POV)**

"When the days are cold and the cards all fold and the saints we see-" Fuck. I couldn't get it right. I was fucked up. Emotionally. I sat at the piano with the pen in my hand and the paper in front of me, I was sitting here for almost two hours and those were the only words I could get out. I felt the need to write a new song. Don't ask me why I just did.

I run my hands over my face. Why did it all go wrong? It wouldn't surprise me if my career took a turn for the worst as well, I fuck everything up in any way. I wasn't in the mood to mope around the whole day, so I decided to text all the guys from Glee (Except Blaine and lady pants), and Santana and Quinn. They weren't guys but Quinn was my bro and wherever she went Santana went. I wanted to get out and get drunk and forget about the fucking stupid pain that I had. It might seem weird that I was going out just after a break up but hey, being emotional and down was not for me.

I forget about the song for now, and get up to get dressed. I got a reply from Quinn and Santana, they were up for it. They were going to leave Beth by Mr Schue and Emma. They were leaving in two days. Sam, Artie, Mike, Joe, and Rory were up for going as well. I was going to forget about the pain and let loose, at least just for now.

 **A/N:Don't hate me! I know the idea of Puck going out the same day as the break up is a little weird but I wanted to write it as Puck just trying to forget the pain of losing Rachel for now, and there is more 'story' to it as well so please bare with me. What would you like to see in the next chapter? Thanks for all the reviews, it means a lot to me. :)**


	12. After Party

**AN: Firstly, this chapter is just Puckelberry, yay and second it is a happier chapter since the last was a little sad. Thank you all for the reviews I got they are much appreciated. So I wrote something after the party crashing. It's not usually what Rachel would do BUT this is how I like to imagine what happens after a sexy club scene. But again this is a bit different so I apologize if you guys do not like it. Aaaand if any of you have instagram please go follow me. - michi_nel thank you :)**

 **Disclaimer: blah blah blah, I own nothing….**

 **Chapter 12: after party. - july 2011**

The party was awesome, it's a shame that it was over now, I mean I would have loved to have this diva in my arms longer. I still can't believe we weren't caught and thrown out. As much as I like to distract my mind from feeling Rachel like I did the more my mind thinks of her. It also doesn't help that she has her arm linked around mine and her head is resting on my bicep area as we walk to the car. She is still humming the song from our little dance, it's so cute.

We get to her car and she is trying to find the keys but I took it from the table at the party. I didn't want her driving I mean I know I can while bussed I have done so many times but I didn't know if she could. "Rach I got the keys and I wanna drive please?" I was being polite in case she is an angry drunk.

I expected more of a protest when she just nods while saying "yes Noah" with a smile.

We get in the car and I drive toward her house. On the way she spots the park and asks me to stop there, I would not mind giving her what she wants but what about her parents? It was already way after 11 at night so they may get pissed and kill me.

"Rachel your fathers are gonna kill me already so I would rather live for now please."

She leans over and whispers not so quietly, "they are out of town Noah, why do you think I have asked you to take me to this place and stayed so long?" she is quite smug when she has a few drinks in her or that's just Rachel being Rachel. None the less I turn into the park. It is a pretty safe place so I wasn't worried even if there was basically no one else. Just a couple cars. So I drive to a spot where we could be alone.

As soon as we park she gets out the car and grabs a blanket from the trunk. She is really excited for something so small. It makes me wonder if she was ever treated like tonight almost like a, a, a date. I get nervous thinking it was a date. Not that I would really mind but I would want her to know that I am capable of being romantic, she is just so beautiful. I watch her spread the blanket on the grass and sit down, she immediately lies on her back looking at the stars. I smile while I watch her.

I walk to her and she pats the empty spot next to her and tells me to lie down. My body follows by itself. I sit at first but lay down pretty soon after that. "One day I will be a star Noah I just know it." She was talking to me but more in a tone of trying to convince herself that she will be.

I answer anyway, "I know you will Berry, you will be the biggest star of them all." I turn my head to smile at her.

"You really think so?" she was not believing that she will.

"I know it Rach." A simple answer and that was all she needed. She whispers thank you and lays her head on my chest with a sigh, we were both just happy to lie here, and it was such a relaxing feeling having her near me like this. So I bring my arm around her shoulders and held her.

Over the last three months we spent a lot of time together, we became friends. She wasn't being bullied much anymore and the ones, who did bully her, got a mouthful of either Fabray or Lopez. I beat up a guy once so that's why the two cheerleaders took over the beating not that it was any less harsh though so people stopped fucking with her. We all became decent friends. I am not so sure about Santana and Quinn being friends though but I know they have feelings for each other otherwise Satan wouldn't help Quinn. This reminds me I need to ask Quinn what she is planning to do with her situation with Satan.

But that can wait, I am going to enjoy the rest of my night with this diva who is lying in my arms. Puck wouldn't be caught dead doing such things with a girl but Noah is and Noah is convincing Puck to stay Noah even though Noah likes the name Puck. Confusing I know but I can't think well when I feel her breathing by my neck, my skin breaks out in goosebumps. I close my eyes and my mind goes over the dance we did. With my train of thought I need to jump off it as soon as possible. How can one person make me want to do and feel and express so much with just being there?

I didn't think it is possible and I didn't know if I was ready to accept what it means. I sit up abruptly which startles the diva so she sits up too but stays quiet, she was biting her lip again, damn it. "Noah I… did I do something to upset you and if so I do apologize?" she was doing something but it wasn't wrong or upsetting damn my words leave me at this moment, her eyes so full of question stare at me and I have to get up before I jump her. So I stand up and say "I am just going to the car." I didn't mean to sound mean and I could slap myself but I walk anyway. Rachel deserves better. Just as I reach the car that tiny hand on my bicep stops me.

I keep quiet, trying to control this urge I have. And I swear I could swear I saw it in her eyes too. But I didn't wanna assume. "Noah? Please tell me what the matter is?" she was speaking in a low soothing voice.

"Berry , please I can't do this." I breath deep to control my emotion.

"Do what exactly?" she has that fire in her eyes from earlier, like she is daring me to do something.

Again my body has a mind of its own and I take her hand from my arm, place it at her side and back her up against the car. I place my hands above her head while she places her hand over my heart again, she must be feeling how it is pounding because I can practically hear it. I take in a deep breath and release it before I speak with my eyes closed, "Something we may regret and I can't lose your friendship now." I look down.

I feel her free hand sliding its way up and she lifts my head with her finger so we can have eye contact, once I looked into her eyes she lets her hand rest on my neck playing with the hair that is there, but this time I refuse to close my eyes. She licks her lips before she says in a beautiful whisper, "You won't lose my friendship Noah, you can kiss me if you want to." She said that last part so carefully and shy, but that fire was still in her eyes.

And boy did I want to kiss her, I slowly move my head forward, she tilts her head up ever so slowly, we both making sure it is what we want and the moment our lips touch I saw all the clichéd shit everyone says happens when you kiss someone that you truly lo.. I mean like, what fuck I can't think. Our lips just touch just to feel, and her lips are so soft I move my hand from the car to cup her cheek in my hand. She has her hand on over my heart still but it soon leaves its place to join her other hand on my neck. We didn't deepen the kiss yet but it was like nothing I have ever felt before.

I place my other hand on her hip, I move my head back to look into her eyes but before anything could be said, she pulls me down for another kiss and this time I am certain she is ok with it. I tilt my head slightly to the side and catch her bottom lip between mine. The air is electrifying, she is feeling perfect but I have to have more of her, so I trace my tongue over her lip asking permission to deepen the kiss.

She grants it and oh fuck the sparks and music, there was a fourth of July party and a whole symphony orchestra going on when our tongues touch. We both moan at the contact and I feel her moving her head slightly to the side and I got more access our tongues dancing together exploring, tasting and feeling. I was getting dizzy, I know I said I didn't like the kissing stuff but now kissing Rachel, hearing her moan into my mouth made me change my mind and at this moment I knew that no matter who I kiss nothing will come close to her. And funny enough I don't see myself kissing someone else.

The need for air became too great and we broke the kiss, both of us breathing hard. None of us daring to speak, too scared to break this moment. By now both of my hands were on her hips. I rest my forehead against hers and just breathe her in. Savoring the moment. But what fell from her lips I didn't expect one single word made me break the last ounce of restraint my body has "More."

I crash my lips against hers as soon as that word fell from her mouth, this time the kiss was heated, like our dance at the party, the exploring gone, now it was a pure craving that needed satisfying. And her grip on my neck tightens and I love it. I press our bodies impossibly closer together. That moan of hers will be the death of me, I moan when I feel her breasts press against me. I feel myself losing more control and this beautiful creature doesn't seem to care.

She breaks the kiss for a second to say "Noah." I could hear the desperation in her voice and that just added fuel to the fire. I kiss her again and again it was heated as hell. She bit down on my tongue not too hard but enough to take control as she smiles into the kiss again. That was a challenge, so I accepted.

I move my hands up her body just grazing the sides of her breasts, she moans and pushes her chest forward for me to touch. I don't but instead I break the kiss and attach my lips to her neck biting so softly and soothing the bite with a gentle lick, my tongue traces the skin it has been expose to and when I was satisfied I kissed her again, but this time I put my hands on her ass and move them lower to her thighs.

I give her a soft squeeze with my hands asking permission silently she stares at my lips while she nods. I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist, I cup her ass so she is supported. Her back against the car gives me the chance to push even closer into her, there was no space even for air between us.

Our lips find each other's again, and fuck I am going hard again. She moves her hips in a roll to get more friction. I know she can feel me against her. "Noah." I hear my name moaned and that was the sexiest thing. Press more into her and make it so the car and my body and one arm are supporting her. My one arm free now I look at her, my gaze shifts to her breasts and my hand follows, it rests on her heart, it is beating just as loudly as mine, when I stop at her heart I look into her eyes again silently asking for permission to touch, her breathy response was, "Please."

My hand slides over her breast going down to her naval, I place my hand on her stomach under top she was wearing, her skin was hot and flushed. I move my hand upwards slowly to her breast, I gently cup one breast and I moan "Fuck."

I attach my lips to her throat and kiss my way to her collarbone. Licking and nipping and soothing the tiny bites after, I feel her heat against me as she rolls her hips once more, I take my hand out from under her shirt to undo a couple buttons on her top and I placed my hand back on her breast from where it was, I feel her nipple going harder as I swipe my thumb across it through her bra. Soon I roll my hips into her. I couldn't help it. I was almost fully hard again. she tightens her legs around me as she rolls her hips in sync with mine, I kiss her again but this time she takes full control, biting my bottom lip, sucking softly after.

I know this is going too far too fast but I have never been so intoxicated by someone before. If she keeps rolling her hips I'm going to explode soon. And I am no early arriver. I feel her tiny hand grip the back of my hair, "Noahh, ahh please…" we kiss to swallow the other's moans, we didn't need to drag attention to ourselves. I was so lost in this that I didn't hear Rachel saying "Noah stop please." I thought I did something wrong and I start apologizing but she points behind me and I see two people approach in our direction.

I could see who it was but I didn't wanna take any chances so I quickly let Rachel get into the car and I grabbed her blanket and got in the driver's seat. She didn't even have a chance to say something. But we were out the park in no time. For a few minutes there was silence, it was starting to get awkward but suddenly she bursts out laughing and confused and turned on as I was I didn't see the humor, "What is so funny Rachel?"

"Oh Noah, Noah, you are that's what, I swear you play and watch too many zombie based movies and games that you probably thought those two were zombies didn't you?" she laughs more.

She was right though, I did think it was robbers not zombies per se, but at that moment I just needed Rachel safe and I needed a distraction before I took things way too far. I see the humor in her statement and also laughed with her.

That made our drive to her house less awkward. We came to a stop in the driveway. I was feeling weird to let her stay alone but I wasn't going to say something. I don't need her thinking I am a creep. "Rach, I will bring the car tomorrow as soon as I wake up ok?"

She nods and we get out of the car. I walk her to the door. She unlocks it and steps inside. She turns around to face me and she stands on her toes and kisses my cheek. "Thank you for the wonderful evening Mr Puckerman, I did enjoy the evening with you." She smiles so innocently but her eyes tell a different story.

I play along, "The pleasure is all mine Miss Berry." I give a slight bow.

"If you will excuse me I must turn in for the evening, goodnight kind sir."

"Anytime lady, night."

We laugh together again and I walk toward the car alone with my thoughts of the evening.

I run my hands through my Mohawk as I sit in the car, "What the hell was this evening?" I say to myself with a huge ass grin on my face. I see the front door open and the tiny diva walks to the car again, I get out when she reaches me. She crashes her body into mine and hugs me, I return the hug. She loves hugs I see but not this kind, I have never received it before. It's a I think you are special hug. I smile while hugging her tighter.

We break the hug and she keeps her hands on my shoulders and my hands stay on her waist. She stands on her toes again and leans forward and kisses me so softly, I kiss back. It was just a peck but it felt like heaven. "Really Noah, thank you for the evening, I never enjoyed myself as much as tonight with you." She blushes again when she is clearly thinking of our make out session. I give her a quick peck again, "It was a pleasure Berry."

"You will be safe in the house right?" I was worried.

"Yes I promise Noah, daddy has the best security system in place, they go away a lot. She smiles while shrugging. I know it bugs her to be alone so much and I vow to never make her feel alone again.

"Good, I am glad. See you tomorrow Rach."

"Bye Noah."

"Later Rach."

At that she walks back to her house, I wait till I see that she is safe and locked in, I drive home.

When I get to my house I see my mom's not there. She left a note saying she will be at my uncles for a couple days. Anyway, I go to my room take my clothes off and get into bed with just my underwear. I didn't fall asleep right away. I was thinking about what all this meant. These butterflies I have, the gravity pulling me toward her, this need to see her always and see that she is happy and safe. The way she tastes and feels when I kiss her. All that is running through my mind is that tiny songstress. I know why I am feeling like I do but I wasn't ready to admit it.

I was still turned on as fuck but this whole night was totally worth it, I can't wait to do it again and maybe it could be like an official date, Rachel would love that. So with a plan of action I fall asleep with this diva on my mind hoping that I don't somehow fuck it up.

 **AN2: there you have it, the after party. I hope it was good for you guys. I really had this scene in my head for long. And plus I didn't want to let them move too fast. Maybe soon lol we will see how it goes. Please tell me what you think about how they progress and everything. I can't wait to hear from you all. Till next time…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **14 November 2019**

The music was loud, there was a whole lot of alcohol and I consumed quite a lot of it already, the people were dancing like crazy, and I thought this was the perfect place for me to be right now. The guys, Santana and Quinn were busy dancing, Artie as well believe it or not, that guy was wheel chair bound but he had some moves.

I make my way out of the bathroom, bumping into Quinn as I return to the dancefloor. "I was about to come and look for you. You were gone for quite some time." She says while swaying her body to the music. Flashes were going off behind Quinn, but I didn't bother because I assumed it was a bunch of drunk people trying to take pictures.

"I had a lot to drink."

She laughs. "Come on Puckerman, dance with me." She holds her hand out, and I grab it. The next thing I knew I was busy dancing with Quinn. Not just normal dancing. We were very close to each other, much more closer than I liked, since she was my bro and her being with Santana, but at that moment I didn't think straight. I continued dancing the night away, but even though I was having one of the greatest nights in my life, and I was as drunk as hell, in the back of my mind Rachel was sitting there. Her face as clear as day.

xx xx xx xx

 **(The following day - 15 November 2019)**

 **Rachel's POV**

The weather definitely played a major role in my current mood. The fact that it was bitterly cold and raining didn't help me being depressed at all. I haven't talked to Noah since yesterday, to be honest I expected a text or call from him, I didn't get anything. Maybe he was expecting the same thing from me, maybe not. The heavens will only know what he is up to, the Noah I know will go out and get drunk to forget about everything and that is what scared me. Who knows what can happen to him.

To make matters worse I was just getting ready to get back on track and return to Broadway when I got the news that The Broadway Production Of Aladdin that I was starring in was put on hold due to theatre availability. Couldn't they just get another theatre? I asked them that question and all they could say was they were looking into it but for now I was planning on taking time to myself.

The only thing Kurt and Blaine could do was talk about the amazing time they were going to have in Paris. Clearly they didn't see how jealous I was. Not only about the trip but about the fact that they were so in love. I know, I know that it was partly, okay mostly my fault that the break up happened, but you couldn't blame me for still feeling upset and regretting the way I acted towards Noah. Blaine told me I should just go to him and talk it through, but I felt like it was too quick and I wanted to give it some time. I wanted the heat to cool off so that when the time comes for us to talk it could go down much smoother.

"I swear if she smiles her face is going to crack." I hear Kurt say while chewing on popcorn.

"I can hear you, you know." I huff and gaze back at the tv. We were watching Walking On Sunshine.

"Rachel seriously it wouldn't hurt you to smile even just a little."

"Kurt she is going through a tough time-give her a break." Blaine winks at me and I smile in return. "I have a great idea." Blaine sits up abruptly with a huge grin.

"We are not going ice-skating again Blaine." I was guessing something embarrassing happened at the ice rink, I was curious to know what but I was more interested in what Blaine had to say.

"No Kurt. How about you go with us to Paris, Rach? That would surely give you a little spirit." He looked hopeful and so did Kurt but it was supposed to be their trip. I didn't want ro be the third wheel.

"I wouldn't want to ruin your romantic getaway just because you feel sorry for me." I take a sip of my tea and watch Kurt and Blaine stare at me.

"Oh nonsense." Kurt waved his hand in the air. "Sure we were planning to go alone but Rachel, you know we always have room for you, no matter what. And no, we don't feel sorry for you, we are your best friends and simply want to make you feel better." They both got up and made themselves comfortable next to me.

"So what do you say?" Blaine looks at me with puppy dog eyes. I really liked the idea of spending time in Paris with them, maybe it will make me feel better. Besides, since the show is on hold there is nothing that is really holding me back to not go. I smile broadly.

"I would love to." We were caught up in a group hug, and at that moment I felt so happy to have such amazing friends.

"In the movies this would be the perfect time to break out in song and dance." Kurt jokes.

"Yeah well this isn't the movies Kurt." Blaine gets up to go make some more popcorn.

"So we are not going to sing?"

Blaine and I look at each other, then back at Kurt and we say "No" at the same time. We all just start laughing. Through my happiness I couldn't help but let my mind drift off to another place. My most happiest place. Noah. I forgot about all the bad things for one moment and just thought about the good. His smile, his laugh, everything about him, and deep down inside I was drowning in the mere thought that maybe I wouldn't get that back.

Kurt's phone buzzes and he reaches for it. His face instantly went blank. I ask him what was wrong and he just hands me the phone. My heart dropped. The screen read:

 **Noah Puckerman seen with hot new blonde - is Puckleberry over?**

Just below the headline was a picture of Noah dancing - very closely- with a girl, I couldn't see her face and her hair was in a strange style so I couldn't possibly know who it was. Did he really get over me that fast or was there a reasonable explanation behind it? Either way, I intend to find out.

xx xx xx

 **(Puck's Pov)**

As I woke up I had this feeling in my head that almost felt like I was banging my head against a brick wall a thousand times, but then I vaguely remember that I was pretty drunk and now I had a serious hangover. Fuck if Rachel was here she would have had some aspirin and orange juice ready for me to drink. Looks like the night before didn't help me in the way I expected.

Talking about the night before, I could barely remember what happened. All I knew was that I got to the club, got very, very wasted, and that was it. The rest was a total blank. Fuck it, I was with my friends, what is the worst that could have happened.

I roll over on my bed and squint my eyes to try and read the time on the alarm clock and to be honest I wasn't surprised at what the time was. It was 2 in the afternoon. Holy fuck. This time I really took it overboard. I check my phone and see that I had tons of messages and a few missed calls from my manager. That guy could get on my last fucking nerves.

I go to the bathroom to get some aspirin and I drink it with some water, I strip down and shower because I smelled like alcholol and vomit. I didn't even bother eating, I headed straight to the studio.

I was there for about an hour and a half, working on my new song that I was trying to write with my band, I was able to get a few more lines for the first verse and the chorus so there was progress at least. I heard a noise outside so I decide to go and look what was happening, most probably a crazed fan that broke into the studio again, you know they never stop.

I was surprised to see Rachel arguing with the receptionist and my manager. What could it have been about?

"We tried to tell her you were busy but she wouldn't listen." The blonde receptionist said giving Rachel a evil glare.

"I am never too busy for her. Rachel?" Rachel straightens herself and looks at my manager and the receptionist as if to say 'Fuck you'. It wouldn't have surprised me if she did.

"I need to talk to you. In private." I said okay, and we went into the studio room I was working in, I asked my band to give me a few moments, and after a couple of seconds Rachel and I were alone.

"What-" She interrupts me.I hated it when she did that.

"Noah stop. I don't want any of your excuses so I am going to start by saying what a pathetic jerk you are." Woah. What the hell? I wanted to say something but she raised her hand to stop me. She reached in her pocket and handed me her phone. I could see why she was pissed. Me dancing closely with a blonde girl, for the life of me I couldn't remember that I did that, but I knew that it was Quinn. I could remember what she was wearing that night. I tried to explain myself to Rachel but she kept on interrupting me so I couldn't tell her that it was Quinn. If she could only listen to me. But that was like wishing for rain in drought.

"We just broke up Noah. Then you go around with some busty blonde and dance like that? It shows you never really cared."

"First off, I did care and I still do. Secondly, that blonde is not a stranger it's-"

"I don't want to know who it is. I bet she is much prettier than me in anyway." She took the phone from me and told me that she would be going to Paris with Kurt and Blaine within the next 2 or 3 days. She wanted and needed time for herself. I didn't have time to explain myself, she never gave me the chance so how was this my fault? She was the wrong one here, she kept on interrupting me. I was so not in the mood to beg her to listen to me. I did however tell her to have fun in Paris, which she took in the wrong way and stormed out of the studio.

I tried calling Kurt and Blaine but they didn't answer their phones, I was hoping to try and explain to them. I was going to call Quinn or Santana a bit later to recall the things that went down at the club but for now I wanted to get back to work and just forget about what had happened.

 **A/N: So this chapter is a bit dry..but I wanted to get this up so you didn't have to wait much longer. Yes I know Rachel is a bit way too bitchy but it will all be resolved. I have reason why I want Rachel to go to Paris with the thought of Puck dancing with this girl and not knowing it's Quinn so bare with me please. Let me know what you would like to see in the next 'Present' chapter. As always, thanks for all your support :)**


	14. A Nice Surprise

**AN: thank you guys for all the reviews. I didn't expect this story to be liked. This chapter will be about how Rachel and Santana surprise Quinn and Puck. I know I haven't elaborated on Quinn and Santana's relationship but this story is more about Puck and Rachel. Kurt will maybe be more involved since he is Rachel's best friend, I don't know. I just write what pops up lol.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything…. *sigh***

 **Chapter 14 – 29 August 2011 – a nice surprise:**

It has been little over a month and I still didn't ask Rachel out on a date, hell we didn't even talk about that evening. I believe we were too scared to raise the topic and we didn't want it to be awkward but that's exactly how it was. We were still talking but it was small talk and I think I moved too fast that evening but I was pretty sure she didn't mind.

But I have so many things on my mind I don't know where to start, I have talked to Rachel about the fact that I haven't found a job and I can't have no money when the baby is born. I wanna be a good dad. Even Quinn is stressing about this baby. I know we have our mothers support but still you know it will be good to be a little stable. On top of that stress we stress about being good parents. Quinn and I decided to name the baby Elizabeth Puckerman-Fabray, long I know but we are not married but we want her to have both our names. I already call her Beth.

At least Quinn got her brunette, over this last month Santana confessed that she was in love with Quinn and that her and Brittany are just friends, they did have sex but that won't be anymore. Santana even went as far as taking Quinn to her scan and then a date. I couldn't make the scan I had an interview but didn't get the job. Figures. Anyway Quinn told me that Santana asked her to be her girlfriend after that date and that Santana was very romantic. At first I laughed because hey this is Satan we're talking about. I stopped when I got the death glare and I was sworn to secrecy not to tell anyone about this side of Santana.

They not out to everyone yet because of a few reasons that make sense. So we supported them anyway, even Lady Face Hummel started joining our little group and at least we have a diva for our diva now. Currently we are sitting together at lunch, but Santana and Rachel are not here. I wonder what the hell is going on. They never skip lunch with us. It's looking weird at our table it is me, Quinn and Kurt. Three very different people but our group of five is actually pretty cool.

When lunch was over we made our way to the next class only to find Rachel and Santana in the hallway talking while walking toward us. It is unusual for them to hang out so it sparked our curiosity a little. "Sup Satan, what are you and Berry discussing?" I didn't waste time.

"None of your business you fuck." Yep Santana won't change, I just laugh and shake my head. She makes her way to Quinn and kisses her cheek to which both Kurt and Rachel "Aww" at the same time, which only resulted in a death glare from the Latina.

I hold my hand over my heart and say sweetly, "Aww wittle Satan has gone soft for Quinnie."

A mistake that was because I get two slaps and three death glares, I throw my hands in the air and say "woman" and laugh. They weren't really angry. Accept maybe Santana because I received a "Fuck Off" as Quinn and Santana make their way toward their classes. Kurt waves bye and gives Rachel a hug and he also left.

"What are you and Satan up to Berry?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh Noah you shouldn't be so curious it isn't healthy you know." She winks and walks away. She stops a few feet away and tells me, "Walk me to class Mr Puckerman?".

I smile at her, "anytime Miss Berry."

We reach our class and go in, as I make my way to the empty chairs at the back that guy who was flirting with her at my party grabbed her arm too harshly for my liking, "You gonna forget me so quickly babe?" he was so full of it. I wanted to punch him so bad.

I remain calm when Rachel answers, "Was there reason to remember you?" she jerks her arm away roughly and we make our way to our seats.

I heard a "you will remember" but I wasn't sure if I heard correctly. I didn't have time to wonder because our teacher came in so we started our lesson for today.

…..

It was time for Glee and Quinn and I are waiting with Kurt and the rest of the club for Mr Schue and our two brunettes. Mr Schue was the first to show up and he said to us to follow him to the auditorium. So reluctantly we all follow him, with no idea what's going on.

When we get there he tells us to sit. But he tells Quinn and me to sit in front on the stage facing the seats. Weird but we did so anyway. People by now know about Quinn being pregnant and I thought this is going to be a lecture about it again, we have had enough of those in the past few weeks. But I was surprised to notice that only Mr Schue was in front and all the glee kids are gone. What happened next surprised the hell out of me I couldn't think and I saw that Quinn was equally shocked, behind us the glee kids were divided into two groups one group behind Quinn and one group behind me. And the song starts.

Before anyone started singing we saw Santana and Rachel make their way through the middle of the two groups. And Rachel started off the song.

 _ **(Rachel)**_

 _ **You're not alone.**_

 _ **Together we stand.**_

 _ **I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand.**_

 _ **When it gets cold.**_

 _ **And it feels like the end.**_

 _ **There's no place to go.**_

 _ **You know I won't give in.**_

 _ **No I won't give in.**_

Rachel makes her way around to stand in front of me and Santana infront of Quinn, we were sitting close together. Rachel looks at both Quinn and I and it warms my heart, she is singing with such feeling it always makes me happy. And I see Quinn likes it too. The two brunettes started the chorus together.

 _ **(Rachel and Santana)**_

 _ **Keep holding on,**_

 _ **'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.**_

 _ **Just stay strong,**_

 _ **'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you.**_

 _ **There's nothing you could say.**_

 _ **Nothing you could do.**_

 _ **There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_

 _ **So keep holding on.**_

 _ **'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.**_

Wow their voices blend well together, I really love this. Quinn is looking at the two with so much appreciation and I can't help but feel so blessed to have these girls in my life. The rest of the club was blending in softly to enhance the song it was magical. Santana moved closer to Quinn and held her hand when she started her lines.

 _ **(Santana)**_

 _ **So far away,**_

 _ **I wish you were here.**_

 _ **Before it's too late, this could all disappear.**_

 _ **Before the doors close.**_

 _ **And it comes to an end.**_

 _ **With you by my side I will fight and defend.**_

 _ **I'll fight and defend.**_

 _ **Yeah, yeah.**_

I see a tear slip down Quinns cheek and Santana wipes it away softly, that was Santana making a promise to always be by the blonde's side. We get turned around in our seats as the two brunettes make their way to join the rest of the club for the chorus again.

 _ **(all)**_

 _ **Keep holding on**_

 _ **'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

 _ **Just stay strong**_

 _ **'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**_

 _ **There's nothing you could say**_

 _ **Nothing you could do**_

 _ **There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_

 _ **So keep holding on**_

 _ **'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_.

They were singing to us and I could feel hope creeping up. That we will be able to do this, be good parents. And I can see Quinn's eyes shining and I knew she feels the same. I also see that she really loves Santana. She never gave anyone this look before. Only the Latina gets them. Santana and Rachel sang together again alone looking at us, it was so awesome.

 _ **(Rachel and Santana)**_

 _ **Hear me when I say, when I say I believe**_

 _ **Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny**_

 _ **Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly**_

 _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.**_

I was speechless, I was amazed. And in that moment I realized that I won't be holding back anymore, if Quinn can have her girl so can I. I smile so brightly. I was happy, why wouldn't I be. The two brunettes blended in with the rest of the gleeks to finish the song.

 _ **(All)**_

 _ **Keep holding on**_

 _ **'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

 _ **Just stay strong**_

 _ **'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**_

 _ **There's nothing you could say**_

 _ **Nothing you could do**_

 _ **There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_

 _ **So keep holding on**_

 _ **'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

 _ **Keep holding on**_

 _ **Keep holding on**_

 _ **There's nothing you could say**_

 _ **Nothing you could do**_

 _ **There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_

 _ **So keep holding on**_

 _ **'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.**_

When they finished the song Quinn and I stood up and ran to the brunettes and hugged them like they were going to disappear. Q was crying, I so wasn't, it was something in my eye. Anyway we say our thank you's and before much else we were attacked with hugs from the rest of the gleeks. As soon as that died down we both tell the club thank you and that it means so much to us that we have support. We got a few laughs and some asked to babysit. It was amazing to have a tiny family like this. Even Mr Schue said he will be there for us.

And I believed that it all will work out. After some more chatting and hanging out people made their ways home, only our little group of five remained. Well three if you think about it because the two cheerleaders were so into each other. But Quinn looks away long enough to say, "Let's go hang out at my house guys, what do you say?"

Rach and I agreed to go and of course Santana did, but lady face declined because he had a date. So we wished him well and went our ways.

…

We crashed on the couches it was a long week at school so we just wanted to relax. But that didn't last long because we were ordered to go get drinks and food in the kitchen and I could see Q saying to Santana to ask nicely but the Latina just shrugged. Rachel laughs and drags me to the kitchen. Q's house was big.

While we preparing whatever it is Rachel took out the fridge, I take the chance to thank her, "Rach I know I have said thank you for the song but really thank you. It really means the world to me and it was beautiful." I didn't know what else to say. I really meant it though.

"It was a pleasure Noah and we meant every word of it." I love how she smiles.

"Your singing is amazing Rach I can't keep telling you enough."

"I know but thank you anyway Noah." She winks again and laughs a softly.

"Of course you know, arrogant much?" I smirk while I walk up behind her. She doesn't notice because she was busy with the food.

"Not at all Noah just confident." She turns around and looks at me, apparently she was aware that I was behind her.

I was nervous I was so sure I could just ask her out. It's been easy with chicks in the past but I realize that I didn't care about them so I wanted to do this right. She saw the panic on my face and asked, "Noah what's wrong?"

"Uhm I kinda wanna ask you something Rach but I'm scared shitless." I rub the back of my neck.

"Ask me Noah, you know you can as me anything." She reassures me.

I nod and it's like she stripped away my nerves. I ask her, "ok here goes, do you have a boyfriend?"

She laughs and replies, "That was your question? I'm sorry Noah but you shouldn't be nervous to ask me that, and I know we haven't spoken of our night you know, but I won't just go off and find a guy…" I stop her talking with a light peck on the lips. It worked so I smile smugly at her.

"Good Rach, I was nervous because I wanted to know if Q's ex was still interested in you." I shrug it off like my nerves are nothing.

"He was or still is but I told him my interests are elsewhere and that we can be friends." It was her turn to smile smugly.

I was happy that she wasn't interested in him I just needed to ask her now so my nerves start again, I stutter but clear my throat my eyes go big and I just blurt it out, "Can I take you on a date?"

I was rewarded with a tiny body crashing into mine and a peck on my lips, and she moves her head back so slightly to ask, "Are you serious?"

I hold her cheeks with my hands and tilt her head up a bit and bring mine down to kiss her, slowly and I try and put all my feelings into this kiss to show her I was serious and she wasn't just some chick to make out with, I deepen the kiss and she doesn't protest, she kisses back. I break the kiss and saw her lick her lips so I peck her one more time and as her to look at me.

When she does I tell her, "I have never been more certain of anything in my life Rach. So will you let me take you on a date please?"

"Yes Noah, I would love that thank you." She smiled her I'm truly happy smile.

So I lift her and she places her arms around my neck while I twirl us around a couple times. I place her down and I am so happy. We finish with the snacks and drinks and make our way to the living room where bitch and ice queen were waiting, these names will never get old.

We get there and I almost walk into Rachel I try to protest but before I do she tells me to look up. She tells me to be quiet and not ruin the moment because as I look up I see something no one will ever see, Santana is kneeling between Quinn's legs and she has her hands on the blonde's baby bump and we can hear the Latina say,

"…and you will be loved by many people little one, and I will kick anyone's ass who tries to harm you, I love your mommy so I will protect her too but don't tell your daddy I said so but he is a pretty awesome guy and his midget too..." she snapped her head up spotting Rach and I by the door and I see the glare in her eyes. But Rachel saves the moment.

"Now Santana making out is not for everyone to see you can be glad we just arrived otherwise we may have caught you in a more compromising position." She shakes her head for emphasis and it seems the Latina believes that we just arrived because the fire in her eyes dies down and she sits back up next to Quinn.

"You would have loved the show Puckelberry so suck it up." she was glad we didn't see what really happened or so she thought. Rachel sure knows how to save a situation, who wants to deal with a yelling Latina who could rip your throat out?

Rachel and I place the food and snacks on the table and the Latina picks a movie. We all get comfortable and settle in nicely. The two girls that side on the cuddle couch and Rachel and I are on the three seater. She smiles at me as the movie starts because I take her hand and link our fingers. I can't believe how well our hands fit. I sigh and she places her head on my shoulder while the movie plays.

Now I realize I have a problem, one I am nervous again and two where the fuck do I go for the date?

 **AN2: well I hope you liked this chapter. Any ideas for a date feel free to tell me please.** **I really love writing this story and thank you to who takes time to read it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Once again I won't be able to thank you enough for all the reviews, follows and favs. This chapter is going to be lighter...a lot lighter so I hope you enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 15- Always.**

When I finally got off work I called Quinn and asked her to meet me at my house as soon as she could, she arrived at my house about 10 minutes after I stopped there. She looked very worried.

"Is everything okay Puck?" She asks, leaning over the kitchen counter, I was sitting on the chair across from her.

"No." I didn't explain what was wrong right away. I was at a loss for words because I couldn't understand what was happening. All of a sudden everything just spiraled, and it just seemed to be getting worse. I couldn't fucking handle it anymore.

"Tell me."

"Q, can you remember anything that happened last night?"

"I pretty much remember everything. I wasn't that drunk." She paused. "Why?" I explained to her what had happened. She was just as shocked as I was. "I don't understand. Why would anyone write such nonsense?"

"We were dancing pretty close, I would have gotten the same impression as well. That's not the point. Rachel thinks I got over her so fast and now she's heading off to Paris with the thought that I don't care or love her. She won't let me talk to her."

"What makes you think she will listen to me Puck?" That was a question I didn't have the answer to because knowing Rachel, she won't listen to anyone right now.

"Just try please?" It felt weird asking Q to do the work for me but she wouldn't listen to me so what other choice did I have? Quinn agreed to help me, she left and headed to Kurt's house. I just hope that Rachel would not be so hard headed and listen for once, I didn't want any of this to happen. I didn't want to lose her, in fact I was planning to spend the rest of my life with her. She is the only person I want to be with.

xx xx xx xx

It was getting late, and the later it got the colder it was. I was still wrapped up in a blanket on front of the TV, I told Kurt I would go to a hotel tonight, but he insisted I stay since we were leaving for Paris in two days. They wanted to wait for another three or four days before leaving but then we all decided to leave a bit earlier, I was so excited. Kurt and Blaine went out to go get food, so I was alone.

There was a loud knock on the door that startled me. I wonder if it was one of the guards or maybe Kurt and Blaine was back and they just forgot the keys, I was surprised to see it was Quinn standing in front of the door. There was a guard beside her, I told him it was fine, he grunted and walked away.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" I step aside so that she could come in. I offered to make her a cup of tea, she said yes.

"I really need to talk to you Rach. About Puck." I sigh and turn to look at her.

"If he sent you here to do his dirty work then-"

"Stop." I wouldn't say she was angry, but she definitely wasn't happy. "You didn't really give him much of a choice Rachel so that is why I'm here. He came to me practically in tears. He told me what happened and to be very honest I don't think you are acting very fairly towards him Rach." I just bowed my head down. I didn't say a word so she continued to speak. " Look I didn't come here to fight, I just want everything back to normal for you and Puck, just as much as he does, and I'm sure you want that too. Last night was a total misunderstanding. "

I looked up at her in confusion, how did she know what happened? "This busty blonde that everyone thinks Puck is with now, that you saw him dancing with was me Rach. We were having fun and we all just danced together and unfortunately the camera caught us dancing at a very bad time. Now you know just as well as everyone else that I don't have those feelings about Puck, I'm sure the whole world knows I'm with Santana. So it was a total disaster, and the media, as always, turns the story around to make it look bad when clearly it isn't. Then you come and jump to conclusions without confronting Puck about it first."

I felt my heart drop. How could I have been so stupid? I was so focused on trying to make Noah look like the bad one where in fact I was the one in the wrong, as always I let the worst side of Rachel Berry get the best of me and I messed everything up. What was I supposed to do now? Tears started flowing out of my eyes without warning and I felt Quinn's arms around me.

"I am so stupid. No wonder nobody really liked me back in high school. I always tend to get into this stage where I want to be the right one and make everyone else look bad where in fact I'm the one who just messes everything up."

"You changed Rachel, and because of that we started liking you. For some reason you went into that stage again, I wouldn't really blame you, you were in a terrible accident and even the doctor said your behaviour might change for a while, but it still didn't give you any reason to push the person that is willing to give the world to you away." She wiped my tears away with her thumbs. She cupped my face, forcing me to look at her. "Go talk to him Rach. I am not promising that everything is going to be perfect but it will be a start."

Kurt and Blaine walked in stopping in their tracks when they saw Quinn and I. "I am going to steal Rachel for a few, hope you boys don't mind." She winks at me, Kurt and Blaine both said 'Sure' at the same time, and Quinn dragged me out to her car. I was in my pajamas, but I didn't really care. I just wanted to fix what I did wrong. Like she said, everything might not be perfect after but it is a start.

When Quinn stopped at the house, I turned and hugged her. "Thank you."

"Anything to save Puckleberry." She jokes and we both giggle. I get out the car and waited outside until she was out of the driveway. The door was unlocked so I just walked in. The house was very quiet and very neat. Looks like I underestimated Noah there as well. I checked the music room to see if he was there but the room was empty. I thought back to what happened when we first said goodbye, my heart ached. The living room was clear as well, as I walked by our room on my way to the back door, I thought he might have been outside, I saw his figure on the bed.

I slowly walked in and opened the door, he jumped up. " What the fuck- Rachel?" He switched the bed light on, his eyes were puffy and he looked very tired.

"I am sorry I-" I look at him. "I didn't mean to startle you."

I wanted to turn around and leave but he called me back. "Rach don't leave." I wrap my arms around my waist and make my way towards the bed, I sat down on the edge.

"I don't know where to begin." My voice broke. "Noah I have been a complete fool. I shouldn't have treated you like that. You don't deserve it. I should have listened to you, and not be such a bitch, I am so sorry. I don't know what else to say. If you don't accept my apology I will understand. I will go." I felt him move on the bed, he dragged me closer to him and sat me down on his lap. I curled into him.

"I know I went out the same day we broke up but Rach, I would never do something like that. I did dance with Quinn but it was different. She is like my best friend, I was drunk, we startes dancing and I know it was wrong but, it was Quinn Rach. You should know me better than that." He was right, I should have considered the fact that it might have been Quinn. I should have handled everything in a different way and if I did things would be different now.

"I am truly sorry Noah. I hope you can forgive me." I sit up, I was still in his lap but I was facing him now. He didn't even say a word, he just leaned in and kissed me. I felt those sparks again. The sparks I felt the first time Noah kissed me. I pulled away and looked into his eyes, I fell in love with him all over again. We were so caught up in the moment, everything just felt right. Noah crashed his lips into mine and deepened the kiss. I was now straddling him, I bit down on his lip. He moaned against my mouth and ran his tongue across my lip. I openedd my mouth just enough for him to slip his tongue in. I couldn't explain what I was feeling at that moment. I forgot about everything and everyone. It was just me and him. He held on to my hips, and he got up. He pushed me against the wall, my legs were wrapped aroundt his waist. Our lips were still attached to each other, he pressed himseld up against me, I moaned as I felt him growing harder.

Supporting me against the wall, he lifted my shirt over my head, and kissed me on me neck, nibbling as he went down to my chest. I felt myself getting goosebumps as he used his other hand to unclasp my bra. It fell onto the floor. "Holy fuck." He said as he grazed his tongue over my breast.

"Oh Noah." I moved myself against him to let him know that I wanted him so badly. We moved away from the wall, and he threw me down on the bed, not hard, just rough enough to turn me on even more. He took off his shirt, and got out of his shorts. I melted at the view in front of me. He was so perfect. He smiled seductively, and bent down to kiss me again.

"I want you so badly." He said between kisses, he kissed me all the way from my neck down to my breast, and he placed wet kisses around my stomach. His one hand moved down to my leg, and he softly moved his hand up my thigh, then moved it under me so that he could cup my one cheek. He squeezed it lightly and I let out a moan.

"Then take me Noah." He pulled my pj shorts off, and immediately removed my underwear. I was now completely naked. I push myself up against him and he moans at the contact. I usher him to take his underwear off and he obliges. Before doing anything further, our lips attach once again and he kisses me fiercely, I feel his hand cupping me, he moves his finger up and down my slit, I squeeze my legs around his waist and he chuckles. I enters me with one finger, slow at first, teasing me. He enters with another finger and he picks up the pace. It felt so good, I bit down on his lip. " Noah please."

Without any warning he pushes himself into me and we both moan. His hand found mine and he intertwined our fingers, keeping our hands above my head. With every thrust, he moved faster and harder. He kisses me again, our tongues dancing together. "You feel so fucking good."

We roll over and I was now on top of him, I let my body take over as I moved on top of him, his fingers digging into my hips as I was picking up the pace. I bent down and kissed him as I felt myself getting close, and before I knew it I was tightening around him. I screamed out his name, he was moving along with me, which made it more intense, he gave one last thrust as he finished inside me. I fell down on top of him, kissing his neck as he grazed my back with his fingers. He was still inside me.

Without saying a word, he got up with me still on top of him, and laid me down on the bed. He laid down next to me and covered both of us. I snuggled into his chest and held onto him. He was holding me so close, I could hear his heart beat. He played with my hair as I was still recovering from what just happened.

He kissed my forehead and said, "Rachel I love you so fucking much." I give him a peck on his lips.

"I love you too Noah Puckerman. Always."

 **A/N: Ahh! Yay Puckleberry reunites...I just had to write this chapter like this, I didn't want them fighting any longer. I hope you are excited as I am. :) Rachel is still heading off to Paris, but a surprise awaits her. Let me hear those wonderful thoughts...:)**


	16. The Date

**AN: Ok so I am glad you all stick around thank you for that. And thanks for the reviews. I keep the past chapters light and fluffy and sexy lol because the present chapters are sad at the moment. There will be darker times in the past…maybe. But I like a where this is going. So this chapter is the date. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything shame poor me.**

 **Chapter 16 – 30 august 2011 - the date:**

Currently I am strolling through the supermarket looking for these ingredients for making Rachel a vegan dinner and desert. But fuck have you seen how difficult it seems? How does she not eat meat is beyond me but for her I am willing to try anything. I planned on making cauliflower and chickpea stew with couscous, whatever that is. And for desert vegan brownies with ice cream, also vegan. The more I look at the paper I printed the more I worry it will be a mess. I just suck it in and I promised myself I will try my best, I already have a plan b.

Plan a was an idea I got from Lady face, I mean Kurt, Rachel loves romantic stuff and what is more romantic than a self-proclaimed badass cooking for you with candles and shit. Kurt was squealing like an 8 year old girl when I asked him for help with this date. Or ideas rather, he isn't that bad but I am not telling him that.

All I need to complete the shopping is ground flax and kick my nuts if I know what it is or even look like. I ask this chick that works here if she can help me. And she does help me, I am so wrapped up in this date that I almost didn't see this girl smile at me and when I got to the cash register to pay, she was there asking me how I am, what these items are for etc.

Before Rachel I would have jump at this opportunity to get this chick. She is hot but she isn't that tiny diva. And I will not hurt Rachel this way, I can't. So with a smile I turn to this chick and say "I am cooking for my girlfriend, she is vegan. And I wanna surprise her with something special." That didn't seem to bug this chick so she said,

"if you and her don't work out or if you one of those guys that like a goodtime you know where to find me." she tries to give me her number but I dismiss it and walk away when I paid for my stuff.

I don't know why I said that Rachel is my girlfriend but I thought that it will scare this chick away. Anyway I wouldn't mind calling Rachel mine like that. And rub it in everyone's face that she isn't available. I am just loving that idea.

Before I knew it I was home and I had over an hour to get this stuff done. I place the items on the counter in the kitchen. After half an hour I was almost done I just needed to get the brownies in the oven. The stew is still on the stove top simmering to stay heated. I spent a whole damn day going over the ways to cook. This was harder than I thought. I place the brownies in the oven and set the picnic thing up I had going, I light candles and when I am done I saw I had like 16mins to spare before Rachel shows up.

I ran to my room grabbed some jeans and a short sleeve black shirt it was silk or something. I went to take a quick shower. When I was done I heard a noise and dreaded what that meant, the fucking smoke alarm. I run as fast as I could to salvage anything I possibly can. But guess what? I turned the heat up on the stove instead of down so my dinner was fucked beyond repair.

And my brownies were not brownies they were blackies. I sure fucked up this dinner and probably date. How can I be so stupid? I curse and slam my hand on the counter. I place everything by the dishwasher I even cleaned the stove. I was so damn down about this that I didn't even hear someone come in.

"Noah? You didn't answer the door, are you alright?" she looked at me with wide concerned eyes.

I look around and there was still some smoke lingering and she saw the pile of dishes and my cursing didn't help either so I just say "No Rach, I fucked it up, all of it I planned this nice dinner that I wanted to cook you with dessert and they vegan too, I came home and prepared the stuff but didn't monitor the heat so it all burned. Now I fucked up our first date. But don't worry I have a….." I was stopped mid rant by the softest of kisses. I just stood there frozen because boy did that work to calm me down.

"Look at me Noah?" she waits till I look at her before she continues.

She was wearing a black knee length dress, and matching high heels, this dress hugged her body beautifully showing off her body. I swallow and look at her finally.

"Now let me tell you, firstly you almost talk as much as I do," I smile at that…

"…secondly the fact that you were willing to cook me dinner and went through all that trouble to make it vegan is more than I can ask for, it is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. It is not ruined. We can order pizza and still have fun ok? And thirdly you curse a lot" we both laugh at the last statement.

"Thank you Rach, and you look beautiful by the way." And I hugged her tight.

She blushed and thanks me.

She really is amazing, she could have been mad at the mess instead she helped me calm down about it. She has the pleasure of calling for the pizza so now we are just waiting for that. I remember I still had the ice cream so desert was covered.

I take her hand after she called for the pizza and lead her to the living room where I made this sort of picnic theme, I thought it would be awesome for her to have a picnic in the house and watch her favorite movie, you know all the cliché romance dates. She deserves them all. I see I didn't do wrong with this choice because she gasps, aww's and jumps to hug me almost to death.

"Oh Noah you didn't have to go through all this trouble, but thank you so much it really is so amazing and you are willing to watch funny girl? I think I may just keep you Puckerman." She winks and gives me another peck on the lips.

I laugh and say, "It's a pleasure Rach, I wanted to give you the awesomest date and it kinda failed but then you saved it and I am glad you like the idea I had."

"Thank you Noah, now let's watch the movie while we wait for the pizza?" she was excited.

"Sure Berry." I reply as she sits on the blanket of my picnic in the living room.

I put in the movie and I was wondering if I will survive it through. I sit next to her with my back leaning against the couch. She moves closer to me and she fits so well at my side. I wrap my arm around her as the movie starts.

It was fifteen minutes in and I can tell I don't like these types of movies but feeling this girl by my side I grin and bear it. Her being this happy was worth the torture. She sings along to every song and she clearly has seen this movie more than the number of years I am alive.

Almost hallway through the movie the pizza arrives so excuse myself from my position and went to fetch the pizza, I pay the guy and make my way back to Rachel and place the pizzas on the floor by our feet. I had a pizza with every meat available while she had this vegan one that looks too healthy for pizza. But what the heck she is enjoying it so I take the slice she is busy eating out of her hand before she takes the second bite and shove it in my mouth.

It was small slices almost half the size mine was so it was easy, "NOAH!" she yells in surprise.

I just smile at her with a mouthful of pizza I wanted to laugh so hard because I didn't know if she was pissed or surprised or disbelieving that I took her slice she was busy with or because I am eating a vegan pizza.

I bet all of the above because she started laughing so hard then slapping my arm, "I can't believe you took my slice when there is five perfectly good slices in the box, that is just rude Noah and it serves you right that you don't like it, you don't take something like that." She grabs another slice and starts eating but still laughing.

Why? Because the way I must have looked or pulled my face, damn this shit is nasty, it has no flavor, this fake cheese tastes like air, it was just gross. I almost swallow the stuff whole and wash it down with the cola I was having.

"That shit is nasty Berry, how can you stomach that?" I wipe my mouth with the napkin.

She looks at me funny again as if I had grown a second head, "How can you eat that animal infested pizza? Do you know how many poor animals had to suffer for people to have that meat? That is just appalling Noah."

I blow her a kiss and say, "you still like me Jew babe."

She rolls her eyes at me and shakes her head, "yes that I do Noah, unfortunately." She laughs as I place my hand over my heart and say "ouch".

We continue with our playful banter and just relax, the movie was almost over and we have finished eating. I take the left over pizza to the kitchen and take out the ice cream, well I had ice cream she had vegan ice cream. Being fancy was forgotten, I just handed her the tub and spoon.

I put on some music when the movie finished to kill the silence. My ice cream was long gone but she kept begging me to try hers. I did want to but playing with her like this pretending to refuse was priceless. She was acting like a mother trying to feed her toddler pureed greens. I scoot away from her turning my head away from her. She scoffed at that.

"Noah come on please you won't die and I promise you will like it." She was making puppy dog eyes at me and I almost gave in.

"Nah Rach that must be as nasty as the pizza." I was so amused by her.

She rolls her eyes again and moves closer to me, her spoon in one hand and her tub of vegan in the other. She is on her knees and I am sitting down so at the moment she is a bit taller than me. She thinks it was more threatening that way. But really it's just too cute.

"You better try it or else..." she was smug again damn.

I didn't back away from a challenge, "…or what Berry?"

"Or else I will make you." She stated looking me in the eyes.

"I am not having that shit." I smirk at her I think I have won when she sits on her heels and sighs.

"Alright Noah you asked for it." She shakes her head as she moves again.

As she is moving closer to me she places the ice cream by my side, she reaches for her hair and places it so it all lies on one side by her shoulder. I gulp at the sexiness she suddenly shows, her eyes have that same look as it did in the club. I get nervous again when she suddenly straddles my lap and places her arms around my neck for balance.

My hands automatically finds her hips but she removes them saying, "No Noah, I told you or else." Damn she was fucking sexy. She places my hands by my sides.

She reaches for her vegan ice cream and tastes a spoonful moaning. I moan "fuck" because she just scooted closer to my chest. She was facing me looking into my eyes her cup still in her hands she moves her head forward and whispers into my ear,

"I asked you nicely to try Noah, now you leave me no choice." And she bites softly on the top of my ear and soothes the bite with a lick. Her tongue cold from the ice cream, but there was nothing cold about it. The action made shivers run down my spine straight into my pants. Oh fucking hell what is she doing now?

My hands are twitching by my sides wanting to touch her so badly, but I keep them still, I was too afraid she may stop this heavenly torture. She kisses from my ear to my mouth, these soft barely there kisses. I receive one last kiss and she pulls back taking a bite of her ice cream again. All I can do is look at her, I was powerless to do anything else.

"Now Noah…" she says while she takes a tiny scoop of her ice cream on the tip of her finger and brings it in front of my mouth. "Yes Rach?" I look up into her eyes and I know both of us see fire in the others.

Without saying anything she smears the ice cream from her finger on my bottom lip. Before I could lick it off she tells me breathily, "don't" and her eyes go darker. I feel the ice cream melting, making a tiny line down the corner of my mouth.

She kisses the line away and when she reached my mouth she stops, she places her ice cream down and her hands find my hair at the back of my head. My Mohawk was long enough at the back to grab hold of. She gently but not so gently tugs my head back. Never letting go she places her mouth on mine. I try and kiss her, but again she pulls back a bit and says, "I told you don't. Don't move so much as a centimeter."

She kisses me again and runs her tongue over my lips, I start to breathe heavily. I dare not move because I never want this to stop, this heaven in hell, fuck. I keep still as best as I can. I guess the ice cream was gone because she stopped. I open my eyes and look at her, her eyes completely dark with lust, I could tell she was as turned on as I was.

She yanks on my hair again and says, "I ask again Noah Puckerman, do you want to taste this ice cream?" this was such an electrifying moment it's hard to describe.

My response was, "If I do, do I get to kiss you?" my voice was laced with want. I don't know why she has this power over me to turn me on so quickly. She must feel me being half hard, I can feel myself pressed against her and I just want to rolls my hips into her, I need that friction.

Her only response was, "Yes." And her voice was low and husky.

So I take her ice cream and feed her a spoon of it, she takes it while she's looking me dead in the eyes with her beautiful dark brown eyes. When I was done giving her a bite I scoop up a bite and place it in my mouth. Honestly it wasn't that bad, I just can't make a clear decision because I am so focused on her. She licks her lips and now it was my turn to grab hold of her hair.

Her hair was so soft, I twirl the strands I had in my hands a couple times before gripping her and bringing her head to mine. This caused our lips to crash together in a very heated kiss. The ice cream long forgotten at our side, I push my tongue past her lips to deepen our kiss. This ice cream tastes much better this way.

Her arms are around my neck again while we fight for dominance with this kiss. I won, I played dirty, because my right hand was on her hip my other was snaking its way down her back. When both my hands were at her hips I almost gripped too hard. But I was rewarded with a moan and the lead in this play.

When she feels me growing harder against her she moans into my mouth. I was again getting harder quicker and we just kissed. Makes certain thoughts I've been having so real and I didn't mind. "Noah please." She begged me, for what I don't know but I can feel the urgency in her kiss. It is the same thing I am feeling, the need for more. I kissed her again.

So I pull my legs up and without breaking the kiss and stand up. She was tightening her legs around my waist and I was holding her with my hands on her ass. I walked us to the couch and laid her down. "You really are so beautiful and sexy Rach." I say honestly and she blushes. "So very beautiful." I say as I move on top of her with my leg now between hers and her one leg between mine.

I could feel her heat through my pants, I close my eyes and kiss her hungrily again. She has her arms around my neck and she was moving her hips to get friction. So I grant her that by moving my leg so my thigh was pressed more against her. I was rewarded with a tighter grip around my neck and a moan to accompany that. As she throws her head back I take advantage of the skin exposed. I kiss her throat and inhale her scent. Good sweet everything holy she was intoxicating.

Our paradise was short lived because my mother was pulling into the drive way I forgot she was coming home this time it is not her fault but a cockblocked Noah was grumpy, at first I groan into her neck then we realized that we needed to make this place look decent enough and my mom can't see us looking like we do. So I get off of Rachel and we get up from the couch, we are in such hurry I almost fall over.

As I gain my balance again I look at Rachel and she was staring at my junk, I looked down to see why she was staring and I blush, damn it all. I was a second away from being fully erect. I covered myself with my hands and apologized to her.

Now she blushed, it was almost cute what we went through now if I wasn't in such a state of arousal and panic. She stutters when she tries to tell me, "Yyou uhm I I mean I am so sorry Noah." She covers her face with her hands. My arousal forgotten I walk to her and hold her in my arms.

"Do not be sorry Rach, what do you have to be sorry for? Look at me this was me, heck I embarrassed myself ok?" I try to ease her worry and embarrassment.

I kiss her forehead and quickly make this place as neat as possible. But I could only get to fix the couch when I heard my mom come in. She always goes straight to the kitchen so Rachel and I are on the floor she has her melted ice cream in her hands trying to hide her embarrassment and I have a pillow covering my junk because I bet my mom will have a baby if she catches me like this.

We have the tv on a random channel as we pretend to be ok, to get our breathing and flushed faces back to normal. Rachel stands up as my mom walks in, ready to greet and introduce herself. I couldn't quite get up yet. I know my mom will have a word or two to say about manners.

As my mom makes her way around the couch she has that look in her eye that tells me she knows something. Because Rachel and I are both nervous but the good actress that she is she hides it well. She extends her hand to greet my mom when my mom was close to us, "Good evening Mrs Puckerman, I am Rachel Berry. I am friends with your son. It's a pleasure to meet you mam."

As my mom takes in the scene in front of her with a very verbal girl she smiles and I could see that it was real when she responds to Rachel, "It is a pleasure to meet you too Rachel. I am happy Noah has such a nice, beautiful and mannered friend."

My mother sits on the couch Rach and I just made out on and I see the diva blush. My mom notices the pillow on me and she gives me the, we will talk later look. I feel my jeans are ok enough to hide my erection now. I am relatively calm now. so I take off the pillow and bring my knees up to rest my joined hands, so I was hugging my legs basically.

The diva and my mom continue to talk, it appears they both like Barbara Streisand so that could keep them busy for days. I am happy they seem to click like that. It makes me happy so it will be easy when I ask Rachel to be my girlfriend. Wait what? I smile to myself. Ok wow yeah when I ask her the meeting the parent's part was checked. I still have to meet her dads though.

My mother squealed and clapped her hands when she learned that Rachel was also Jewish saying, "Noah my boy this girl is a keeper." Making us both blush.

"Thanks mom."

"Thank you Mrs Puckerman."

We both say at the same time. After a little while Rachel had to excuse herself because she needed to be home. She tells my mom goodnight and I walk her to the door. When we reach it we hear my mom say, "Thank you for visiting Sweetie you are welcome here anytime."

"Thank you for letting me stay Mrs Puckerman, have a good evening or what remains of it." This diva really was well mannered.

"Night night sweetie you too." My mom replies.

I walk Rachel to her car while holding her hand. I open her door for her and she smiles at me. She kisses my cheek and says, "This was the best date ever Noah thank you so much for everything."

I look at her I smile cause it was a great date but I still ask, "Even with what happened? I was hopeful.

"Yes, it was probably for the best, I was embarrassing myself. Do you regret what happened?" She was shy again.

"No Rach, you are beautiful, I was the one who you know got a little turned on too fast but I would not change this evening for the world I so do not regret anything. And again you didn't embarras yourself. Please believe me ok? Uhm do you regret it?" I had to make sure if she was fine with what happened.

This time she stands on her tip toes to place a soft kiss on my lips. When I came back to earth she tells me, "Never will I regret that Noah." I believed her.

"See you tomorrow Berry." I say as she climbs into her car and rolls down the window.

She leans out so that I can hear her properly, "You can bet on it Puckerman."

I watch her drive away with the biggest smile on my face, I stay there till I see her car disappear. When I remembered what awaited me inside my smile fell and my nerves kicked in full force. I have to go in sometime so I man up and make my way to the living room where my mom waited for me.

She pats the side of the couch where it was empty, I sat down next to her and turned so I can look at her while she scolds me.

"Noah do not even try to get out of this young man, I know what would have happened if I didn't show up. You cannot afford to get another girl pregnant. Do you not understand the responsibility of being a parent? It isn't as easy as making the child you know. And that poor well-mannered girl, you cannot do it to her. So please Noah just control yourself and behave." She was serious and a little pissed off but still loving all at once.

I nod my head yes and say, " I promise mom I will be careful. Things got out of hand but I promise I will be careful. This girl is special mom, she makes me feel all these things I can't explain. She is so amazing."

"Aww my son is in love, I am happy for you Noah. She is a very nice girl. Take care of her yeah?" She says to me while I blush for the million'th time this evening.

I see my mom stand up after I nod yes again and she walks toward her bedroom and say, "Now clean this mess up young man before I ground you." She laughs while being serious.

Without saying another word I quickly cleaned up and cleaned the kitchen as well. I can't be grounded. When I was done with everything I go to my room and strip down to my boxers and climb into bed. I take my out my phone to give Rachel a text.

( _Hey Rach, thank you again for the great evening and that you agreed to this date. P.)_

It was two minutes when the reply comes.

 _ **(Thank you Noah, I enjoyed it immensely ;-) R.)**_

 _(We will have to do it again soon, I'll tell you about the lecture I got 2morrow. You must sleep well beautiful, goodnight sweet dreams.P.)_

 _ **(We will definitely, I can't wait. Till tomorrow Noah, Night Night oxox R.)**_

I got hugs and kisses in that text and smiled like a fool in the dark room. As I lay there waiting to fall asleep I feel so happy. My mom likes Rachel and she wasn't too pissed at what she saw. I cannot wait to see this diva again. So I fell asleep with this girl on my mind. It was one of the best nights rest ever.

 **AN2: there it is another Puckelberry chapter. I hope you enjoyed this. Feel free to tell me what you like to see happen etc… thank you for reading.**


	17. Overcoming The Demons

_A/N: Here is another chapter! I hope you will like it, after this, Rachel and Noah will be discussing her trip to Paris more. I am so happy that all of you have stood by this story and given me such great reviews. Thank you so much. And just note that the present chapters are a lot shorter than the past chapters, only because I would like the story to be longer, so don't want to write the present chapters so long, so that I could like write more (: Thanks and enjoy!_

 _His hands were twitching as he sat there staring at the pictures taped on the wall. He was watching them so intently as if they were going to disappear at any given moment. The police hasn't found him yet, although he knew they were on the lookout for him. He sent one of the most famous Broadway Stars to the hospital, of course he would be wanted. This has been going on too long but he was not going to give up yet. He was there at the hospital, watching her. Watching them. He got sick of the idea of them being together. He knew they were fighting, and that alone gave him pleasure...imagine the pleasure he would have if he finally had her for himself. He clasped his hands together. "Rachel Berry I will find you." He chuckled. "This time you will be mine."_

(16 November 2019)

(Rachel' PoV)

What a night. What a feeling. What a great view. I find myself blushing as I was staring at Noah's bare chest as if it was the first time I saw it. I lay my head down on his chest and I listen to his heart beat and counting along the beats. I traced his perfectly toned stomach with my fingers. I seriously, till this day, didn't know what I did to have such an amazing guy in my life.

I stopped when I heard him say something. "Well good morning beautiful. " He brushed my cheeks. I greeted him with a warm kiss. I could feel him smiling into it. I know everything wasn't perfect like it was before, but this was a start, hopefully we could stick together this time and not let anger and other bad things get the better of us. There had to be a way that we could work it out. I just knew it.

We both got up and got into the shower, we didn't do anything, it just felt right being there with him. After the shower, he said he wanted to take me out for breakfast. He asked one of his bodyguards to take us, he didn't feel like driving. He held my hand tightly as we were driving. We stopped at Tiffany's, my favourite place to get breakfast. As we got out a whole crowd of people gathered around us, I caught one guy's eye and he seemed so familiar, I turned to Puck to have him take a look but when I looked back the guy disappeared. It was so strange. The guard managed to get us into the restaurant without any trouble and the waitress showed us to a table that was private enough for us. The people working here was so used to having us they don't go crazy when we come eat here.

"It never gets old."

"What?" I ask him.

"The people. The attention. It's crazy." He shook his head, as if he was disappointed.

"Would you rather have wanted a normal life than all this?" We had our menus handed to us and even though I knew the menu off by heart I still looked through it.

"Well if the normal life you're talking about has you in it then I probably would have wanted it over this. Only when you get to the point of being so famous, you realise how good it must be not being famous is you know?" He pauses. "You can go to the supermarket without anyone falling over you, you can have a nice breakfast with your girlfriend without any interruption. Don't get me wrong, I love what I do but I just can't help but to imagine what life with you and all our friends would be like if none of this happened. "

I chuckle. "You are starting to talk more than me Noah, it's frightening." He sticks his tongue out at me. "I do get your point. It would have been nice as well. But nothing feels as good as hearing everyone cheer for you after a great performance, knowing that you make so many people happy with your work, it's a good feeling." It would have been nice to be honest, to have a normal life with Noah and all our friends from Glee,not being famous. Sometimes a part of me wished for it.

I already knew what I was going to have, and Noah decided on a very big breakfast - as usual-, so I called the waitress to give her our order. I could have sworn I caught her staring at Noah but he was oblivious of her admiration for her, because he was staring at me.

"Don't even say it."

I look at him confused. "Say what?"

"The waitress. I know she was staring but I don't give a flying fuck about her. You are all I see." I lean over the table to give him a kiss.

"If we weren't dating before we started becoming famous I would have sworn you were only with me because of the fame." I laugh as he brings his hand up to his chest and says 'Ouch'.

We ate our breakfasts while talking about the new song he was writing. He said he finished writing it the day I stormed into his studio, I felt myself blush as I recalled the events of that day. He reassured me that it was okay and that I had to forget about it and I did. The name of the song was 'Demons'. He sang the first few lines softly, and when he told me why he wrote I felt really bad. When we broke up, he spent time writing this song, obviously it was about the way he was feeling.

"I want you to sing it for me." I ask him, I really wanted to hear it.

"Rach it's a sad song, why would you want to hear that now when we are working on things?"

"Please?"

"Okay." He smiles and calls for the bill, when it was paid we left and went home. The crowd outside Tiffany's cleared out so we didn't have any trouble leaving at all.

"You sure about this?" He asks me as we walk into our home and make our way to the music room. I nod my head and make myself comfortable on one of the sofas. He goes to the piano with sheet music in his hand and sits down. He looks at me with a sad smile and he starts to play.

 **When the days are cold**

 **And the cards all fold**

 **And the saints we see**

 **Are all made of gold**

He was singing about how hard life felt at that moment, the way we were fighting. The problems we had. It felt like we weren't getting anywhere. Including everything else bad in life.

 **When your dreams all fail**

 **And the ones we hail**

 **Are the worst of all**

 **And the blood's run stale**

 **I wanna hide the truth**

 **I wanna shelter you**

 **But with the beast inside**

 **There's nowhere we can hide**

He wanted to protect me from these bad things, especially since what happened to me. But why did he think he was bad?

 **No matter what we breed**

 **We still are made of greed**

 **This is my kingdom come**

 **This is my kingdom come**

 **When you feel my heat**

 **Look into my eyes**

 **It's where my demons hide**

 **It's where my demons hide**

 **Don't get too close**

 **It's dark inside**

 **It's where my demons hide**

 **It's where my demons hide**

I knew he though he was a bad person but he wasn't. He is one of the most greatest people I know. He felt like I was too good for him.

 **At the curtain's call**

 **It's the last of all**

 **When the lights fade out**

 **All the sinners crawl**

 **So they dug your grave**

 **And the masquerade**

 **Will come calling out**

 **At the mess you made**

 **Don't wanna let you down**

 **But I am hell bound**

 **Though this is all for you**

 **Don't wanna hide the truth**

He didn't want to hurt me by saying he feels like he is bad, he didn't want to hide it from me but now he is saying it.

 **No matter what we breed**

 **We still are made of greed**

 **This is my kingdom come**

 **This is my kingdom come**

 **When you feel my heat**

 **Look into my eyes**

 **It's where my demons hide**

 **It's where my demons hide**

 **Don't get too close**

 **It's dark inside**

 **It's where my demons hide**

 **It's where my demons hide**

 **They say it's what you make**

 **I say it's up to fate**

 **It's woven in my soul**

 **I need to let you go**

He wanted to separate himself from me because he thought like I said, that he was bad for me and he didn't want to hurt me. He wasn't leaving me again. I wouldn't allow it.

 **Your eyes, they shine so bright**

 **I wanna save that light**

 **I can't escape this now**

 **Unless you show me how**

He wanted me to show him how to be a better person, as I have gathered but what is the point if he is a great person already?

 **When you feel my heat**

 **Look into my eyes**

 **It's where my demons hide**

 **It's where my demons hide**

 **Don't get too close**

 **It's dark inside**

 **It's where my demons hide**

 **It's where my demons hide**

He finishes the song and rests his head in his hands. "Noah, that song was amazing but you need to know that you are not a bad person. Yes things happened that may have made you look like a bad person but in reality you're not. I know you wrote this when you were clearly upset but it's over now, you are not going to leave me, and I won't leave you Noah." I turn his head so the he was facing me and I kiss him deeply. He lifts me up and sits me on him, he continues kissing me.

"You should really let that song out Noah. It's amazing."

"I just felt like it was personal for me."

"At the time yes but now you know we will sort it out, yes the song may still have that meaning to you but the fact still stands it's a great song and other people might have a different view on it."

"You're right." He kisses me softly. "I will let them hear it, it could be the last song for my album."

"That would be perfect. I am so proud of you Noah Puckerman." We kiss again. He was mine and I am not planning on letting him go anytime soon. Or ever.


	18. School Day

**AN: ok guys, thank you for the reviews and everything I do love to read them. Now this chapter is going to be written differently, jumping pov's. It is going to get a little tense so hope you guys like this chapter, it is to get things going and what's what, you know and where this story is going.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything that's not mine lol…**

 **Chapter 18 – School Day – 22 Sept 2011**

(Pucks pov)

So it has been almost three weeks since my first date with Rachel, not that we didn't want another date but things were busy at school and it was sucking. I wanted to take her out more and ask her to be my girlfriend, it is just hard to just ask you know. But in the meantime we were doing good, we stole kisses, I walked her to class, carried her books and got her lunch when she didn't feel like having the garbage they call salad. We mostly sit with Santana, Quinn and Lady Face but we sat alone today.

Currently Santana and I are patrolling the hallways till everyone was in class. Brittany came up with something brilliant and dumb at the same time, the name of it was lame but what it stands for is quite amazing. The Bully Police, that means we take care of the bullies and what they are doing to other kids. This basically means we kick their asses and don't get into shit. The bullying was significantly less since we started this so it was truly a good thing.

As we rounded a corner we see Quinn and Rachel standing in front of that asshole from my party and then class the other day, I recognize him, and his name is Josh Coleman. The Latina and I make our way toward the two and saw that Tina and Mercedes were also there glaring at the guy. And Quinn looked like she didn't know what way to run. So Santana obviously angry that her girl is in such state rushes toward the group. I am pissed too Quinn is my bro and she is having a baby she can't feel stress like that.

We get there and in an instant the Latina is by her girls side holding her hand, we heard Josh say "So you are all a bunch off lesbos, it's cool all you need is a man to put you on the right path."

I wanted to punch him cos he just outed my two friends if not best friends but this little diva beat me to it. She takes Quinn's hand and laces their fingers together while grabbing hold of Santana's other hand and she kisses both girls on the cheek and takes a step forward but is still holding hands with an amused ex cheerleader and a now calmer Latina. She has this 100% diva attitude and says, "so what if we are? You poor poor homophobic uneducated boy, you don't stand a chance either way, walk away bye bye now." and she drags the two girls and then she bursts out into song.

 _ **(**_ _Rachel)_

 _This was never the way I planned…_

She looks to Santana and the Latina takes the next line while the crowd just looks amazed by this impromptu performance by the girls and Josh just looks embarrassed and pissed so I just walked behind the group of girls. Just in case.

 _(Santana)_

 _Not my intention, I got so brave drinking_

 _And lost my discretion…_

As the girls got into the song they walked and sang and did some sexy dancing with each other till they reached the choir room and finished the song. The Girls then explained what happened and I wanted to beat Josh up so bad. But we let it be. Quinn said it was ok because at least none of them were hurt then we all agreed to let it go. The bell rang for class and we scrambled to our respective classes.

I grabbed Rachel since her and I was the last to leave and I give her a quick kiss, "hello beautiful, I missed you."

She kisses my lips so softly and says, "Aww Noah I missed you too. Now walk me to class officer."

"Yes Mam." And I give her a salute and extend my arm. She loops her arm around mine and I walk her to class. Little did we know that someone was watching us and that someone was out for revenge.

(Rachels pov)

I sit in this boring class that I could get an A+ without trying and I am doing my very best to concentrate on the teacher but my thoughts are always on Noah and more than a few times I catch myself thinking about us and how much I would love it if he asks me to be his girlfriend. But I am not going to push it. I do not doubt him in any way I just know he has a lot going on.

Then my mind drifts to our make out sessions and I don't see myself waiting till I am 25 anymore not with how quickly it gets hot between us and how badly my body, mind and heart wants him. The heat goes south really quickly when I linger on his gorgeous physique and the way he kisses and the few touches and feels... Oh damn it! See it's impossible with Noah around to keep a sane mind.

I stick my hand up to ask if I can be excused to use the bathroom. The teacher knows I am the best in the class so he says yes. I grab my bag and tell Brittany that I will meet her at glee practice. She nods and I make my way to a bathroom, I really need to cool down. I still had fifteen minutes to kill before glee practice so I relax in the girls bathroom for a little bit. I close my eyes and think if I should ask Noah on a date, a girl can take out a guy. I don't see the problem in that. A few minutes run by so quickly but I remained seated.

I hear the bathroom door open and I didn't look up because I didn't expect anyone other than a girl walking in. And she locked the door, it was strange but not unusual. Maybe she didn't know there was someone in here. I suddenly feel nervous and it wasn't a good nervous. I look up and I see Josh with a knife, as I wanted to scream his free hand covers my mouth and he twists me around so my back was pressed into his front.

I begged him to let me go, he would not, he kept saying, "How come you ignore me baby? Why are you making me work so hard? First at the party, then your so called boyfriend interrupted then in class when you refused to sit with me. Then today in the hallway in front of everybody you embarrass me. That just upsets me. Now you are going to regret for making me feel that way. I am your biggest supporter and fan but still you do not appreciate my efforts, shame on you." And he shakes his head.

He throws me toward the wall but I put my hands in front to block my body from crashing into the wall. He quickly grabs my hair and pins my face to the wall. I wanted to scream but I was so scared. He kept dragging the knife over my arm. "Please Josh, don't do this please." I was begging but it was in vain.

"The last girl who refused my efforts, well my love let us just say that she can no longer sing!" and he laughs so sadistically.

Tears roll down my cheeks now, he said he is going to hurt my voice or even kill me. I felt so scared. Immediately I think of Noah and I pray that somehow someone can save me. He forces me to sit down on the floor and tells me to stay quiet. I watch him closely waiting for any chance that I may get away from him. But now I am scared beyond reason.

He is rubbing his crotch and undoing his belt, he wants to rape me? "Josh please don't..!?" I beg again.

"Shut the fuck up you ungrateful bitch! I will show you what a real man feels like and then your homo friends will maybe see what happens to people who do wrong and you will learn to never say no to me!" he was angry but still kept his voice so no one can hear him.

I stand up and he stops what he is doing, "ok baby so you want to stand while I fuck you good? I don't have a problem. Let me just wash my hands."

He was completely sick and must be crazy, it just makes him more dangerous. And again I am praying that someone will notice that I am way late for glee practice.

We hear footsteps outside the door and in an instant we both react. I let out the loudest scream I could and he hit me with his hand that's clutching the knife. I fall down instantly and place a hand over the intense pain. He must have gotten me with the back end of the knife because as he grabs my writs to reveal my face I see blood on my fingers.

It wasn't long till I felt the blood running down my face and my head started to hurt, things were spinning. Damnit I must be fainting. Everything went black and silent.

(Pucks pov)

The strangest thing is happening today, Rachel is late for glee practice and that is highly unlike her, and Brittany said that she went to the bathroom but even Rachel doesn't take that long. I asked Brittany what bathroom and she told me the one with the toilet. I would have found it cute if I didn't stress. Both Santana and Q told me to calm down but my gut told me I should not.

So after pacing around the choir room for a few minutes Santana jumps up and says, "Stop pacing you dick you are walking a hole in the floor. Let's go look for your midget and come back so we can get through this practice in peace ok?"

I just nod at her, she tells Quinn she will be back just now and Mr Schue lets us go look for Rachel. We looked in the first two bathrooms closest to the choir room but no such luck. So now even the Latina is getting that worried nagging feeling and we speed up our search. When suddenly a nerd runs to us and yells, "Bully Police there is some girl screaming in the bathroom by the cheerios…"

We didn't even wait for the kid to finish, we both just took off running. We reached the bathroom in less than one minute. My heart was racing. Both Santana and I could hear someone yelling but it wasn't my diva. She grabs the knob and twists but it was locked. She whispers to me, "Puckerman I need you to gather all your strength and bust down this door that should startle the creep enough for us to stop whatever he is doing. Maybe some poor kid is getting his head stuck in the toilet." She laughs softly at the last part.

I just nod and walk a few steps behind and fucking smashed into the door and it broke open, suddenly I had to hold back a very very pissed Latina who was telling me to fucking let her go and then she started yelling in Spanish so loudly that it drew the attention of the nearby classrooms.

I didn't notice the kids making their way toward us to see what's going on because what I saw made me angrier than anything in this world ever could. My Diva laying there with her eyes closed and blood on her face and that fucking asshole Josh standing there with a knife in his hand I thought the worst.

I was blind with fury, I let go of the Latina and rushed toward Josh so fast and tackled him so hard into the wall that I heard a bone snap in his arm, apparently it twisted when I tackled him, he yelled in pain and I grabbed him by the collar and pushed him into the floor where I continued to punch him in the face. I can feel someone trying to get me to stop but I couldn't.

It felt so good to beat his face in that I couldn't tell if the blood on my fist was mine or his.

Quinn's voice broke me out of my rage, "Puck, Rachel needs you."

That's all she said and I left the asshole alone, I walked over to where my diva was lying and I picked her up in my arms and sat on the floor cradling her. I checked for any other injuries and saw her skirt was torn immediately tears run from my face and I want to get up and kill him. But this scared voice stopped me but it didn't stop the Latina to go kick his balls in a few times, "I will make sure you never get to fuck someone again you fucking low life scum!" and a few more Spanish words, Santana was angry but Quinn dragged her away and told us that the cops were coming and an ambulance.

The scared voice caught my attention again, "Noah he, didn't rape me. He wanted to but he didn't. You and Santana got here before he could even take his pants off." She tried to reassure me and herself but I was so angry at him and I was crying. Some random kid handed me a wet napkin.

I thanked her and gently cleaned the blood from Rachel's face I was careful around the cut and I could already see her eye swelling and going black and blue. She flinched as I dabbed the cut with the napkin so I stopped. "I am so sorry Rach, I will never let anyone hurt you again I promise." and I kissed her on her forehead.

"Thank you Noah, you are my knight in shining bully police clothes." She smiles a sad smile at me and I smile back.

"Rach I know you said he didn't rape you but I just want to make sure. He didn't touch you did he? Other than the fucking obvious and I am so sorry again Rach." I wanted to be sure.

"He didn't Noah I promise so you don't have to kill him ok? The police will take care of it. Just stay with me please?" her eyes were begging.

"Always Rach, always." And I held her.

She dug her tiny body closer to mine. We just sat there completely oblivious to the people around us.

After a few more minutes the police came and the paramedics they took Rachel to the ambulance but they assessed her first. She was ok to walk but they still supported her. Then the cops wanted to arrest me because Josh told the cops I beat him like that. He was yelling as loud as he could with his swollen face and all.

As the cop made his way to cuff me Rachel stops him, "Officer, yes Mr Puckerman hit him but it was due to the fact that Josh here hit me, smacked me against the wall and floor and nearly raped me. So I do believe you have the wrong person here now if you will excuse Mr Puckerman he will escort me to the ambulance."

The cop believed the diva but asked around if it was true what she said and Quinn, Santana and a few others said they witnessed yelling and screaming and the threats coming from Josh. So the cops cuffed him and also led him to outside to take to the hospital. He had difficulty walking and seeing. Thanks to the Latina and I.

(pucks pov)

A couple hours later we were heading home to Rachel's, Rachel's dads have been informed and they are on their way home. It may take a few more hours but our little group decided to go with to Rachel's and wait there. She was clear of any other injuries, it was just her cut by her eye. She got a couple stitches and bruises on her arms. The cops told us that Josh will be in hospital a few days more to assess his wounds. But we shouldn't worry about anything.

We reached the divas home and we all just crashed on the couches she sat on my lap cuddled into me while Kurt went to get cold drinks. Santana and Quinn were constantly looking to see if Rachel was ok. So I ask her, "Rach, are you ok?" dumb question but still.

"Guys I want to thank you so much for worrying and being here for me and especially thank you Santana and Noah for kicking his posterior even though I hate violence but I really appreciate what you all did for me and you Quinn for keeping them from actually killing him. I hope he will stay in prison and away from all of us. I am ok really just shaken up and I have a headache but it will go away. I am just grateful he did not… you know rape me. But I promise I will be ok and I have all of you with me so I know I will be." She was sincere.

"Wow Berry you really are ok, you still talk a lot." The Latina said and we all laughed at that.

She will really be ok. Kurt came and handed us the drinks and we waited for her fathers to come. When they arrived they were just as angry as we were and wanted to go get this kid. But again Rachel explained and calmed them down. So we spend the night talking and her fathers laughed at the fact that Santana and I kicked his ass so bad and didn't even get arrested. After all that has happened the day was ok because Rachel was truly alright besides the shock and pain.

Her fathers and we agreed that she shouldn't go to school tomorrow because she needs to heal and calm herself more. Since it's a Friday it wasn't such a bad idea. Of course Rachel protested and did not want to ruin her perfect attendance record but I promised to spend the day with her tomorrow while her fathers were at work. That seemed to do the trick so she agreed. And the rest of our gang will come after school and we will all hang out again.

(A week later – 29 sept 2011, pucks pov)

Rachel was back in school and no one talked about what happened, she still had bruising around her eye but she was back to being herself well almost fully she was a little jumpy around other guys that looked similar to Josh but she was never alone during anytime at school.

The cops came by her house one day and told her she must testify against him in a few weeks, just so he can be locked away for longer. It turned out Josh is actually Henry Stiles, a twenty two year old man wanted for murder and rape of another girl similar to Rachel. She agreed to go testify so now we are going day by day waiting for the trial to start. It was good that this fucking asshole will be locked away because I swear to God if he hurt Rachel more than he did he would have been dead.

We are currently all at my house watching reruns of friends, it was ok I guess but I was just glad to be around my diva. From now on I will protect her even more. The episode finishes and it was time for the news. We wanted to watch to see if Josh came up or anything. But nothing did, we were grateful that he was denied bail and that he won't come near Rachel again.

I take Rachel by the hand and ask her to walk with me. The others stay behind because they know I told them. I go to my room and close the door. Now I wasn't so sure of myself anymore. And she looks at me and asks, "Noah? What is it? Are you alright?" she was always worried about my feelings and that makes me lo… like? No what I feel is love, it's what makes me love her more but I don't think I'm ready to admit it out loud.

"Rach, I wanna talk to you. And ask you something. And I don't know if it's too soon or if it seems rushed but I've been thinking about it a lot, I can't stop thinking about it and I can't stop wanting it. I just don't know how to ask." I look down and blow out wind with a heavy sigh.

"Go ahead Noah ask? I promise I won't react negatively toward anything you say." Her hand is on my cheek as she smiles at me.

So I grow a pair and ask her, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She freezes for a moment and I start to worry if I maybe shouldn't have asked her but her answer came in a very excited way, "YES! Yes Noah I will." And she was so happy she kisses me passionately and I pick her up and twirl her around but I am careful not to hurt her just in case she is still sore.

"Thank you Rach, I didn't know how to ask." And I blushed.

She kissed me again before saying, "I am so happy that you asked Noah I myself have been thinking and day dreaming about it for a while now. And I didn't know if you wanted it to be that way, now I am so happy to be your girlfriend and wow that sounds so amazing."

We seal our deal with a gentle make out session on my bed. She lies in my arms with her head on my chest. I am holding her tight. I gently bent my head and with ever so lightly barely there kiss, I kiss the healing wound on her eye and whisper, "That won't ever happen again Rach I promise, I will do everything I can to protect you and you won't be sorry that you said yes."

She looks into my eyes, her eyes are still the most beautiful eyes even with the bruise surrounding it and smiles at me. No more words were spoken as we lay there in silence just content to listen to the others breathing. We almost fell asleep that way but with our friends it was impossible because Santana's voice kills our bliss.

"You two bitches better not be fucking while you have guests waiting, hurry your asses down here we are going to watch a zombie movie, Q wants to and you are not saying no to my girl you got that!?"

Rachel and I both yell back at the same time, "we are coming Satan!" and laugh as we realize what our friends will interpret that as. But we get up from the bed I quickly walk over to Rachel's side and extend my hand out for her to take. She does and I bring her in for a hug.

At the moment I can't be happier, I lace our fingers together and we walk to the lounge where our friends await us. We prepare for endless teasing and crying probably from Kurt or Quinn when we will tell them it is official but teasing yes it will come from the Latina.

"Ready for the teasing Rach?" I ask playfully.

"Of course I am prepared, I suspected you told them about asking me when they didn't say a word when we left." she kisses my cheek and leads me through the door.

"Now me Lady, onto the teasing chamber." I say and she burst out laughing at my accent.

I am glad she was alright and that she finally is my girlfriend. This day can't get any better.

 **AN2: there you have it finally he asked her to be his girlfriend. This chapter was important so I really hope it was done alright. Thank you all for reading.**


	19. Leaving For Paris

**A/N: Don't hate me just yet. Here is another chapter, The writers block bug bit me and I suffered for weeks. Now I have a lot of ideas that I want for this story so please this chapter is short but it's just a starter! Enjoy.**

 **18 November 2019**

 **Chapter19:Leaving For Paris.**

"He's not coming Rach." Kurt's words didn't even process in my head, I stood there in the middle of the airport where we arranged to meet since he had a few work things to take care of, waiting for him. He promised that he would be here, our flight was leaving soon but he wasn't here.

"He promised." Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, sharing a very weird, secretive exchange but I did not bother about that, Noah worried me. We were so close to getting on that right path to make everything better again. Now look, he didn't show up and I was leaving for Paris. I wanted to stay and wait but I knew it wouldn't help, it would only make me look like a fool. Everyone was already staring at us and taking pictures, our bodyguards trying to block them out.

I finally decided to walk on, Kurt and Blaine following me. I was so upset, I didn't even know if I was going to enjoy this trip anymore, but I couldn't back out, I didn't want to disappoint Kurt and Blaine like Noah disappointed me. They shared another weird exchange as we walked out of the airport, our bodyguards leading us to one of Kurt's friend's private jets. It was nice, white and gold.

"We are going to be flying in style. Just like divas should." Kurt said and I smiled, he always knew how to make me feel better even if it was for a few seconds. I forget about Noah -For now- and make my way into the jet. I was speechless. The theme inside was white and Purple and I had a feeling that it was Kurt's doing.

"It's absolutely stunning Kurt."

He stands, proud of himself. "Yeah the deal was he wanted someone to help pay on the jet and share it with, and obviously I always wanted my own private jet, so I said since one half is mine, I wanna decorate the inside like I want. And as you can see he did the outside. He wasn't too fond of having purple on the plain. So I settled for re doing the interior decorations to my liking."

"I love it."

"Let's get moving shall we?" Blaine clasps his hands together as he sits down, looking out the window. Soon we were all seated, and the pilot said we were ready for take-off. I enjoyed flying, I loved being in the air and seeing everything from that point of view, the clouds, the landscapes that disappears as we go further out, it was absolutely stunning.

"This is a direct flight, so we will be flying approximately 7 hours and 46 minutes." Kurt says flipping through the pages of a fashion magazine he had designed clothes for. "Some people just don't look well in my clothes. Lauren would have looked better in this." He shakes his head and drops the magazine. "Rach you're awfully quiet."

I snap my head up, dragged from my thoughts. Noah has been bothering me. I needed to stop thinking about him. "Just thinking of all the fun we will have, what better than three divas in Paris?" Blaine chuckles as he accepts a glass of wine from the hostess. Kurt and I do as well.

I knew I was gonna have fun, with or without Noah. I just wondered why he never even called or texted me if he knew he wasn't going to make it. That I will have to sort out when we get back. For now, I am just going to enjoy the terribly long fight with my best friends and have a blast in Paris.

xxxxxxxxxx

(Pucks pov)

(Earlier that day.)

"I was supposed to have a meeting at 12, your flight leaves at 12. So now Rachel thinks I won't be able to make it, because it's some important meeting, which I won't. I want to surprise her."

"And you think I will help you with this why?" Kurt fold his arms over his chest. Fuck this guy was hard to get through to.

"Because I'm asking you nicely. She is going to think I'm an asshole yes, but when she sees me at the airport in Paris waiting for her she will know that I'm not the jerk that she thinks I am. She will know how important she is to me because I left that meeting and took an earlier flight. "

He frowns as he looks at me. "Fine I will do it. But I want something out of this." He says and I hold the car door open. I was about to leave for the airport to take the flight to Paris just before Rachel's.

I thank him and leave, I was so excited to see her face when she sees me, I love her and I want her to fucking know that. This time, I won't screw it up again.

xxxxxx

(Rachel's POV)

The clock on my phone shows it's 2 am. We had just arrived in Paris. Blaine and Kurt were excitedly talking but stopped when they saw that I was awake.

"Hello sleeping beauty, " he giggles and unbuckles his seatbelt, "We are finally here." He was like a little boy who got a new toy, I wouldn't blame him, I was just as excited. I yawn as we get out of the plane, my eyes were blurry, I couldn't really see. I wiped them with the palm of my hand, and when I opened them again, my eyes nearly dropped to the floor.

Noah was leaning against the black SUV, holding a white board With my surname on it, a gold star that he drew next to it. His smile was absolutely breathtaking. He was breathtaking. I walk down the stairs and make my way towards him.

"I never thought that you would be here. "

"Did you really think I was going to leave you and go to some meeting? They can shove the meeting up their ass, they will have to hold another one." He grins, placing the board on the back seat of the car. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer. His scent was so good, I could stay like this forever. He tilts my chin up and kisses me long and passionately.

"Sorry to break your little-" He waves his hands towards us-"reunion but we need to get to the hotel. I'm exhausted from the flight."

" Wait, you two knew about this?" I ask them both, funny enough they froze and their faces fell flat.

"What us? Know about this? Nah. Not at all. We are just as surprised to see Mr Puckerman." They say at the same time and I knew that they knew. I place my hands on my hips. "Fine yes we did know." Kurt stomps his feet like a ten year old. " Can we go now?" They both get in and I turn to Noah.

"I will get you back for this Noah." I place a small kiss on his chin.

"I look forward to it." He winks at me and we get in the car. Soon, we were going to have the time of our life. I was so grateful I could spend it with my two best friends and the love of my life.

 **A/N: I know it's short but I wanted this chapter to be the jumpstart for all the paris chapters to come. I am busy writing the next present chapter and I promise it's a longer one. Just didn't want to keep you waiting much longer. Let me know if there is anything you would like to see them do in Paris. ;)**


	20. New Years

**AN: wow I love where this story is going. I still have a long way to go but that depends on how much you all like it. Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favs. The past chapters won't be as good as the present ones from now on since the story is really going to start soon. I like a long build up. Just a small note, this story is kind of AU. Thanks for sticking around. Plus since Nyada is made up I will pretend it is close to Yale, it was kind of needed because of how I want them all close to each other in my story. You will see why.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own glee etc etc etc.**

 **Chapter 20 – Dec 31 2011 leading to New Year's 2012.**

I can't believe this year only has a few hours left. When I look back at the year I can't believe how my life is now. I have an amazing girlfriend, I'm gonna be a dad in less than a month and I really love that idea, we are not giving her up for adoption. I know I am very young and most kids my age won't even care but I am happy with the way my life is and will be. It won't be an easy road but with all of us currently in the living room I don't see how it will be a problem.

The baby room is finished and is ready to roll, Beth will have so many people in her life that love her. I am lucky to have them in my life. The room is typically decorated with all the necessary baby stuff. And the crib is a beautiful white colored wooden frame with soft pink blankets and pillows, along with stuffed animals of every shape and size. The walls were painted with baby animals, each one of us painted a part on the wall.

It didn't matter if it was a masterpiece or not but it was unique. The ceiling was painted like the night sky, like I said it may not match but it was beautiful. It was Rachel's idea for the night sky with the stars. Well simply because she had a thing for gold stars. Beth's room was right next to Quinn and Santana's room. With a door that joined the rooms from inside like in those fancy hotels and stuff.

Santana is living with Q now after her parents mostly her dad kicked her out. She came out to them and they wouldn't accept her for who she is. It was heart breaking for her but at least she is happy now with Q and her mom. They didn't bother with separate rooms because it would be no use. This pregnancy is forcing us to grow up faster but we wouldn't really have it any other way.

Of course a teen pregnancy isn't a goal every teenager sets but we made our beds now we have to lay in them. Q's deadbeat father is also gone, her mom kicked him out after she found out he was having an affair with some 19 year old skank. And the fuck had the nerve to give Quinn a hard time for being pregnant.

And since it is New Year in a short while I was thinking to throw a party at my place. It would cheer Satan up at least. Yeah I care for my little family.

I was brought out of my thoughts by that tiny hand on my bicep. She was looking at me with those beautiful brown eyes and said "where did you go just now?"

I smile at her and explain, "I was thinking about how life is turning out and that I really wouldn't have it any other way, plus I wanted to throw an awesome new year's party."

Her eyes shine with excitement at the idea of a party like that. "I think it's a great idea Noah."

With that said I take her hand and interlock our fingers, she brings our joined hands to rest on her lap. We are at Q's house, my mom is here too along with Lady Face Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Santana aka Satan, Quinn, Mrs Fabray and myself. So I gave the idea to have a New Year's party at my place and I forgot our moms are in the room. Damn. So Mrs Fabray and my mom agreed that it would be better if the party is hosted here at her house.

Apparently I have a rep with parties, I almost laugh out loud because I kind of do. I guess it is much better anyway. For Q at least because she can't get drunk so we decide mostly that we will only have champagne and a couple wine coolers. None of the heavy stuff. Q will have alcohol free champagne or whatever.

So we will all have dinner and then we will break in the New Year together. A couple hours later, Kurt, Blaine and Rachel got permission from their parents to attend the party and only because they heard there will be two adults there. It had me thinking that I still need to properly introduce myself to Rachel's dads as her boyfriend. I was nervous, one dad was scary enough and she has two.

It was dinner time, my mom and Mrs Fabray made dinner, it was a delicious beef roast with potatoes and a simple salad. They made a beef substitute for Rachel. Over dinner we talked about what our plans were when it was time for college and what we were gonna do once Beth was around. Since three out of six wants to make it on Broadway and Quinn wanting to go to Yale, it was pretty easy coming to the conclusion that we all want to go to New York.

It is only Santana and I that haven't really figured out what we want to do yet. Quinn wants to major in English and also she loves acting and photography so she won't have any problems with her future career. I would really love to get a record deal, I love music.

"I think Satan would be a fantastic lawyer or someone's manager." Kurt said and we all kind of agreed.

"Well I do love proving I am right and plus I am a badass bitch." Santana blushed when she realized she said bitch with two adults present. But she was really thinking it would be awesome to become a lawyer. She still had time to decide.

"That's great ideas baby." Quinn said sweetly and Santana gave her a soft kiss.

We also decided that we would try and get a place that has at least 3 to 4 bedrooms so that we can live together and there will always be someone to take care of Beth. I know we all have a long way to go before college and that anything can happen in that time but we are pretty sure we will be sticking together. Our mom's are happy that we have such good plans and they will support us.

We really do know that it won't be easy to juggle college, jobs and a toddler but we will work hard for it to be a success.

When dinner was done we all pitched in to clean up and get ready for the party. My mom was helping Rachel and Santana in the kitchen while the rest of us decorated the living room. We put up banners that said Happy New Year and balloons, the works. We even had hats and badges for the occasion. We placed the snacks and drinks on the table and I readied the speakers and music for the night.

A little while later when we all got settled into the small party we decided to dance. The first couple songs were awesome with a great beat and we all danced together sometimes with our better halves then we mixed up. At a point I was dancing with Blaine, Rachel danced with Quinn as best as Q could with her current state and Santana was dancing with Kurt. My mom and Mrs Fabray were sitting on the couch sipping their wine while going through photo albums. We were all having fun.

When a slow song came on we danced with our better halves again. While I was holding Rachel in my arms she rested her head on my chest while her arms were around my neck and we just moved slowly. We were impossibly close. I was really grateful to have this diva in my life. I can't believe how much has changed over the year, I mean look how fucked up Quinn, Santana and I were. We were just into our reps and I wanted to see how many chicks I could nail.

We would have never thought that we will one day be as close to the other three as we were now. We changed for the better and it felt awesome.

"Noah baby, what's on your mind? Are you alright? You are going into deep thought for the second time tonight." Concerned brown eyes lock onto mine.

I place a delicate kiss on her lips and pull back with a smile and say, "I am perfect Rach, I promise. I was just thinking of how everything came to be and how happy right now."

She searches my eyes to see if there were any doubt, she smiled beautifully when she was satisfied with my answer. "I am glad too Noah, it has been quite a unique year and very satisfying. I got Noah Puckerman as my boyfriend." Then she stands on her toes and kisses me. It quickly became heated.

"Get a room team Jew!" I hear Santana yell across the room and it breaks our kiss.

Rachel blushed and places her head back on my chest. I look over to see if the parentals are looking before I flip the bird at Santana. It was all good fun because a few seconds later her lips were also glued to Quinns. Rachel quickly gets the spray bottle filled with water. Q's mom used it earlier to spray the flowers. Anyway Rachel sneaks up to the couple making out and by now it gained the attention of the rest of us so we all stared as Rachel aimed and sprayed the Latina with water.

"Cool down Satan!" and she laughed as did everyone even Quinn when she realized what happened.

"What the fuc… YOU ARE DEAD MIDGET! " Santana yelled then Rachel yelped and ran the other way as fast as she could. Leaving the spray bottle behind.

The Latina smirked and ran after her. We just stood our ground and laughed. Rachel was screaming and yelling for help. She was quickly caught by Santana and she let out a surprised squeak. She was tackled to the ground at the door by the living room so we all turned to see better. We know she won't hurt Rachel so it was funny.

She had Rachel pinned on the floor. She straddled her legs and pinned her arms over her head. The Latina used her free hand to tickle the life out of Rachel. My diva laughed so hard she couldn't breathe and so were the rest of us. She eventually stopped after the nonstop begging from the tiny girl beneath her. They got up, called it truce and walked back to a laughing crowd.

Those gorgeous eyes were playfully glaring at me, "I take it back you are not a helpful boyfriend Noah, you just stood there while she was torturing me to death."

I kissed her cheek and I felt her smile. I say, "Sorry babe but It was too funny and cute, can you forgive me pwease?" I give her puppy dog eyes and her glare breaks and she laughs again.

"Oh Noah, I don't know how you ever were such a badass when you being so cute." She laughs more and kisses me.

I smile into the kiss because only she has the power to take away my badassness and make me do cute things, "you are the only one i'll make puppy eyes for Rach."

"Good to know." And she pecks me again. And I smile my Berry induced I'm whipped by her smile.

We all got comfy to watch a movie well us kids at least, the two mothers went outside to talk more without disturbing the movie. I was cuddling with Rachel on the couch. I didn't pay too much attention to the movie I was trying hard to focus on not embarrassing myself in front of everyone. The lights were off and you can only see the TV and it didn't provide too much light because it was a horror movie with low lighting. I was lying on my back, I was almost completely flat except for my head and shoulders resting on the armrest.

Rachel was basically lying on top of me but more on the side. We didn't want it to be too intimate because of everyone present. But she had crossed our legs together so her one leg was between mine and her thigh was on my junk. I normally have better control but with this diva it's a different story. She has me all hot and bothered all the time. I am always so turned on by her. I won't ever pressure her into anything but I am still a guy I will think of sex with her. And when the time comes I know it will be so amazing because I love her so much.

She noticed me shifting a bit and she decided to kill me with teasing right there. She looks around to see everyone's attention was on the TV so she smiled seductively and moved her leg of me and she moved so there was space for her hand.

First she placed her hand under my shirt and ran her hands over my abs. I moved my hands behind my head and suddenly I wasn't paying attention to the movie anymore.

"Don't move your arms Noah, keep them there." She whispered into my ear.

I gulped and nodded. My mouth went dry when she moved her hand south and played with the hair under my navel. The sensation caused me to break out in goosebumbs, I was biting my lip. Luckily we were concealed by being in the corner and by my hands behind my head.

I don't know where this comes from, from her but fuck it was sexy.

"Can I feel you Noah?" she whispers again.

How can she sound so innocent and damn sexy at the same time?

"Yes please." I whispered back.

With her words alone I can get off, I feel myself growing hard. I had sweat pants on and a white tank top. How grateful am I that I wore these pants. She moved her hand in my pants and she gasped softly when she came in contact with my almost hard shaft. I bite my tongue as I swallowed a moan. She closed her hand around me and fuck did her touch feel good.

She gave a couple explorative strokes and I grew harder. I lifted my knee up so it became even less obvious to what we were doing. She then stroked the full length of me, when she reached the tip of me I bucked my hips and she swallowed my moan with a kiss that left me breathless. I knew then it wouldn't take long before I reached my climax.

"Rach.. mmm ffuck if you don't want me to come in your hand you better, ahh damn it feels good, stop." I whisper as best I could.

"I want to make you feel good Noah." She kissed my cheek while stroking me a little faster.

She was so fucking hot.

She suddenly stopped and I moaned at the loss of contact. But I almost lost it when she spoke again.

"Take me upstairs Noah."

She pulled her hand out of my pants and I got up with my back to the others in case they could see my hard on. I take Rachel's hand and lead her upstairs to the guest bedroom that Q said we can use earlier. We were all going to sleep over anyway since it would be too late to drive home. We didn't care that we were noticed going upstairs.

When we were out of sight I basically ran to the room, as soon as the door was shut behind Rachel, I pressed her hard into the door with my body slamming into hers. She moans when she feels me press against her stomach and I bring my lips to hers in a bruising kiss. She wraps her arms around my neck and I lift her off the ground. She wraps her legs around my waist and I walk us to the bed without breaking the kiss.

It was a heated kiss and we both fought for dominance as our tongues dueled. I broke the kiss and look into now lust filled brown eyes. I removed her shirt with one hand. I kissed her on her neck below her ear and bit down. I knew I was leaving a mark but fuck it and judging by the moan she gave me she didn't care either.

I lay her down on the bed and hovered over her. She places her hand on my heart and I kiss her again. She lifts up ever so slightly when I removed her bra. I can never get tired of seeing her breasts. I bring my mouth to her right breast and licked over her nipple. "fuckk" she moans.

I then take her nipple in my mouth and I bit softly then I was sucking on it while my other hand rolled her other nipple between my fingers. I kneeled between her legs and sat up just long enough to remove my shirt and my pants. I was now in my boxers. Meanwhile Rachel took it upon herself to remove the rest of her clothes and now she was fully naked and I couldn't peel my eyes away from her. I quickly lay on top of her again and I kissed her navel and made my way back up to her breasts with wet kisses. And I connected our lips again and she locks her legs around my waist.

And I ground my hips into her centre that earned me the sexiest moan I ever heard. "Off Noah! Ttake it off I want to feel you." She said with her voiced filled with lust. I sat up again and she pushed me so I was lying on my back. Before she pulled my boxers down I grabbed her and kissed her hard.

"Rach are you sure about this?" I ask nervously after our kiss.

"I am sure Noah. Very very sure." And she pulled my boxers down.

I was fully erect by now and she was staring at me, damn that was sexy. She then brought her head down and licked me from the middle to the tip before closing her hand around me and taking the tip of my length into her mouth and sucked.

"Ohh my fucking.. holy shit RACHEL!" I bucked my hips because I never felt that good

She moaned at the taste of me and I pulled her into another scorching kiss. She straddled my waist and I could feel her wetness on me. I was this close to coming but I wanted to make it at least inside her and make her reach her climax before I came. I slipped my hand between our bodies and I cupped her centre.

She bit her lip and we both moan. I sit up and I planted my lips just above her breast and I suck and nip on the skin while I ran my fingers through her wet heat. I rubbed teasing circles on her clit and she throws her head back and screams, "Fuck Noah more please!"

I flip her onto her back and I kiss her again. I took myself in my hand and ran the tip of my length through her wetness, it feels so fucking good I am barely holding it together. She digs her nails into my shoulder. Then suddenly I remembered that I don't have any protection with me and I stop dead in my tracks.

I lay back down on her and my head is on her shoulder as I let out a frustrated growl. I slam my hand into the mattress.

"Noah what's wrong?" she asks in a worried voice.

"I.. did I do something wrong?" her question makes me bring my head up and make eye contact.

I kiss her gently and tell her, "no babe, it's me. We can't continue because I don't have protection.

I see realization wash over her and then relieve that she didn't do anything wrong. I hated that I didn't have protection but I didn't want to take a chance. I wasn't going to be selfish and risk another pregnancy. And it was probably for the best. I want her and our first time to be special. Sappy I know but she deserves to be romanced.

I was stopped dead in my tracks with my thoughts when I felt her hand closing around my shaft again. She strokes me in a gentle rhythm and tells me in a sexy husky voice, "I know you don't have protection baby but that doesn't mean we need to stop feeling good, we can still finish this way."

"Shit Rach, that feels so good." I kiss her again and I snake my hand between our bodies and I find her clit easily. We both moan loudly.

As we near the edge we speed up our ministrations. We fall into a perfect rhythm. I kiss her and bite at her lower lip, I swipe my tongue over the bite begging for entrance. As soon as I was granted entrance she sucks on my tongue and I can feel I am so close.

"Rach baby I am so close." I pant into her ear.

"Me too, so close…fuck!" she screams as her orgasm hits her, her hand tightens around my length and it was enough to send me over the edge right after her. I don't care about the mess I made below her belly button as I collapse on her. Our breathing was slowly coming under control when I lift my head and search for those beautiful eyes again.

"That was…"

"…wow."

We both say at the same time and she smiles shyly, I kiss her nose and smile back because that really was more than wow.

I see that it was almost midnight and I reluctantly pull myself from this beautiful creature and go to the walk in bathroom. She was watching me as I go. I got tissues from the tissue box on the counter. I feel her arms wrap around me, pressing her front to my back.

"Thank you Noah." And she stands on her toes to kiss my neck.

I turn around in her arms and smile at her, I knew that the thank you was for more than just the amazing orgasm so I kissed her lips softly and say, "it was a pleasure." I wink and she blushes.

"Thank you too Rach, it was incredible. You were incredible the feeling of you hot damn."

She gets that sexy smirk that I love so much and she says, "Make sure you have protection because next time there is no stopping." And we kiss again after I moan.

We quickly clean up and get dressed, she combs her fingers through her hair and we make ourselves look anything but the dead giveaway look we had now. I take her hand and lead her downstairs again. I see the movie was over and it was now on TV, a couple minutes away from seeing the ball drop. The mothers were back and everyone was standing around the TV.

When we were spotted Santana smirked and said, "you feeling better Berry? Is horror so bad that you had to leave so Noah's little one can cure you.?." She laughs at her own dumb joke.

I see Rachel blush just as brightly as I am. The rest of our group laughs and the two moms remain oblivious. Maybe it was the alcohol. It was a good thing, because I wasn't in the mood for a lecture. As we hear the man on the TV countdown from ten I turn to my beautiful girlfriend and I stare into her eyes. The other couples followed and did the same. Smiling at each other and waiting to break in the New Year with a kiss.

8…

7…

6…

"Thank you for being mine Rach."

5…

4…

She smiles at me and replies, "Thank you for being mine too."

3…

2…

1…

We all shout "happy New Year!" as we kiss our better halves. Rachel locks her arms around my neck as we deepen the kiss. When our kiss ended and we popped the champagne we all knew that we will spend each New Year together. And I for one couldn't be happier.

 **AN2: well that was fun to write. I hope you all will like this chapter. The next past chapter we will have Beth's birth. Stay tuned for the next present chapter. Paris is going to be fun. Please let me know if you liked it or hated it. Any ideas you have or what you want to see happen let me :D**


	21. But I do Love You

**A/N: I absolutely love the responses I am getting for this story! Never thought it would turn out this good. Thanks to everyone who has been supporting me throughout the whole story! Now onto the chapter. ... (:**

 **Chapter 20 - But I do Love You**

Paris was absolutely beautiful. As we drove to the hotel, even though it was dark, I could see how beautiful it was. I wouldn't have minded living here, but New York is my home, I would never leave. Noah enter twine our hands, I smile up at him and lean on his shoulder. I could feel that he was just as excited to be here as I was. Kurt and Blaine was already talking about the things they were going to do and places they wanted to see, we have never been to Paris before. Noah and I on the other hand didn't mind, we just wanted each other and knew that we would have fun anywhere we go.

We come to a stop in front of the hotel, Le Bristol Paris, Kurt insisted we go here since a friend of his said that this hotel was the best to go to. Luckily for us the streets were quiet and they knew we were coming, two guys came out and helped with our bags, followed by the hotel manager who welcomed us to his hotel.

"Bienvenue à notre hôtel , nous vous offriez agréable séjour." His name was Pierre. They all went quiet but I stepped closer to him and greeted.

"Merci monsieur Pierre , je vous remercie de nous avoir." I spoke and when I looked back at Noah he was just as shocked as Kurt and Blaine. "I knew someday I will be coming to Paris so I had to learn how to speak french."

"That is so fucking sexy." He winks at me, then we follow Pierre into the hotel. Noah was smirking at me the whole way. We had rooms on the top floor, Kurt and Blaine sharing a room then obviously Noah and I. Pierre wished us a good stay and said to call him whenever we need something. Because it was 2 am, we were all exhausted from the flight. We said goodnight to Blaine and Kurt and went into our room. It was big, and elegant. The room was made up of white, and there was a black grand piano near the window that had a balcony and looked out onto the beautiful Paris. The bodyguards droppped our bags off and went outside.

I fell down onto the couch, sighing. Noah follows and lays down on top of me, resting most of his weight on his hand. He leans down and gives me a peck. "I can't believe you thought that I would stay behind." He kissess me again.

"I couldn't help it, I thought maybe you figured that at that moment work was more important."

"Nothing is more important than you Rach." He kisses me passionately, his hands roaming my body, giving me goosebumps. I moan into his mouth and kiss him.

"I know it's late but the pamphlet said there's a Jacuzzi. " He wiggles his brows and I know what he was thinking. I give him a kiss, accepting his offer. He scoops me up and we go to the bathroom. It was absolutely beautiful. The bathroom was big, the jacuzzi was in the corner of the bathroom. There was a shower and a bath, it really was fancy. He puts me down on the floor and gets the jacuzzi going.

"I can't believe we're finally here. I mean we have the opportunity to come here whenever we want. Yet we are so excited to be here." He smiles down at me and takes his shirt off and stripped down completely, I couldn't help but stare even though I have seen it before.

"You are in too much clothes." He walks to me and starts undressing me. I was just in my underwear, he tugs at my ponytail, exposing my bare neck, he started nipping on it, licking, making his way to my chest. I could feel him growing hard against me so I push myself against him and we both moan at the contact.

He walks me to the wall and pushes me against it, hard, his hand made its way down to my underwear, he ripped it off. I lifted my one leg up to his hip, and he grabbed the other one. He lifted me up and walked to the jacuzzi. I could feel him moving. He gets into the jacuzzi, me on top of him still. He kisses me again, and I start grinding against him, digging his fingers into my hips and arch my back, his mouth finds its way to my breast, licking and sucking, it felt so amazing. My other breast was occupied with his hand, playing and squeezing gently. Forgetting the fact that I was tired from the flight, I grab a hold of him, rubbing him a few times.

"Fuck Rach." I smirk and put him in me. We both move in synch, the bubbles of the jacuzzi dancing around us as we make love. I start going faster, bouncing on top of him, the water splashes out of the jacuzzi, I didn't care. I scream out his name as I reach my climax, he pulls me closer to him as he does as well.

"You are something else Miss Berry." I kiss him.

"Only for you Mr Puckerman." He kisses me once more then we start cleaning up in the shower. I had a feeling that our little vacation in Paris was going to be a good one.

(Later that night - 4 am)

(Puck's POV)

I turn around hearing the faint sounds of the piano. I feel the bed next to me, Rachel wasn't there. So obviously she was there but why? I look at the clock and see it was only 4 am. Holy fuck I only slept for two hours, but when I think of what we did last night I didn't care for how long I slept. I pull my boxers on and walk towards the piano. Only one light was on and the balcony was open, the wind was blowing in, Rachel's hair waving as she sits by the piano, wrapped in the sheets. Her hair was in a messy bun, she looked so beautiful.

I kiss the back of her neck, knowing it makes her crazy. "What are you doing up this late?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She smiles sweetly and continues pressing the keys on the piano. "I couldn't sleep. There's a song that I have been writing, it's stuck in my head."

"Why haven't I heard it?" I ask her and she stops playing.

"Because it's about you." She smiles, she gets up and gets my guitar out of it's case and walks to the balcony, she nods her head for me to follow her and I oblige. There were two lounge chairs, she sat down on one, the light from inside shining beautifully on her face. I give her a kiss then she tells me to sit down. She starts strumming on the guitar, for the first time I see her like this, so comfortable, so careless, so innocent, like the high school Rachel Berry. She smiles at me and she starts singing.

 _I don't like to be alone in the night_

 _And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right_

 _And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes_

 _But I do love you_

 _But I do love you_

 _I don't like to see the sky painted grey_

 _And I don't like when, nothin's goin my way_

 _And I don't like to be the one with the blues_

 _But I do love you_

 _But I do love you_

 _I love everything about the way your lovin me_

 _The way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep_

 _And I love to kiss you in the rain_

 _I love everything you do, oh I do-o_

 _And I don't like to turn the radio on_

 _Just to find I missed my favorite song_

 _And I don't like to be the last with the news_

 _But I do love you_

 _But I do love you_

 _I love everything about the way your lovin me_

 _The way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep_

 _And I love to kiss you in the rain_

 _I love everything you do, oh I do_

 _And I don't like to be alone in the night_

 _And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right_

 _And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes_

 _But I do love you_

 _But I do love you_

 _But I do love you_

 _But I do love you_

I stare at this wonderful girl in front of me and think how I ever deserved her. I treated her like shit in school but she still stuck with me. I love her so fucking much. I get up and take the guitar out of her hands and put it back in its case. She was still wrapped in the sheets, looking so gorgeous. I pick her up and lay down on the chair, pulling her on top of me. I rest her head on my chest and rub my hands over her back.

"That song was written for me and only me." I say softly.

"Of course. There's no one else I love more than you Noah." She gives me a soft peck. We just laid there on the chair, loving the feeling of being in each other's arms. We eventually fell asleep, wrapped up in each other.

 **A/N: The first Paris chapter...lots more exciting ones to come! Hope you liked it!**


	22. Beth's Birth

**AN: I am so happy you all love this story, thank you all very much. This chapter will be Beth's birth. So we will see how that plays out. Again I googled most things and if I get things wrong I am sorry. I am also liking the way my imagination runs with me so forgive me lol.**

 **Disclaimer: I really don't own glee but I wish I did and then things would have been so different.**

 **Chapter 22 – 17 Jan 2012 – Beth's Birth**

I just got off the phone with my beautiful diva, we tend to always talk on the phone before we go to bed. I decided I wasn't in the mood for sleeping, as I looked at the clock I see it's almost midnight. Yeah it is way too early to sleep when I am feeling hyper like this. I wished our parents would allow Rach and me sleepovers. It is ok though it is understandable why they don't but I don't have to like it.

I decided that I'll spend my energy shooting zombies. I ready the game console and tv. I steal one of my mom's beers and plant myself on the couch. These zombie fuckers will die I tell you. My mom is working night shift tonight so I am all alone killing zombies.

I play till little after 1 am and I pause the game to steal another beer. My phone ringing scares the shit out of me. It was dead quiet and you could just hear the phone. I wanted to ignore the call but I know no one would call for nothing. I run to the couch and grab my phone. I pick up saying, "what do you want Satan?" I make it a joke.

But Santana's scared, nervous then angry voice booms through the phone, "FUCK YOU man whore! Quinn's in labor we are heading for St Rita's. BE THERE!" she doesn't drop the call.

I still hear voices through the phone and I just stand there, my body and mind completely frozen as I nod my head yes at Santana even though she can't see me. "St Rita's, got it." I say to myself.

I quickly dial Rachel's number and she picks up after the fourth ring in a tired voice, "Hel.. Hello?"

"Rach Q is in labor IM GONNA BE A DAD!" I yell excitedly over the phone.

That effectively woke her up and she immediately asks "Where is she going? I will pick you up in 15 minutes."

"St Rita's baby"

"Right see you soon Noah, bye."

"Bye Babe and thanks."

I rush to take a 5 min shower and I just throw on the closest shirt and sweat pants I got. I put on my socks they may have been old but fuck it. I put on my sneakers on the go without tying them. I must look weird. I text my mom while I wait for Rachel to come pick me up. She said she will be there as soon as possible she is just negotiating with her boss.

As soon as the car parks I see Rachel in the back seat with her father Hiram driving. Leroy was in bed he wasn't feeling well the night before so he is resting but I know if he is anything like Rachel he will have a fit that he didn't come along. Rachel kisses my cheek when I was seated. She informed me that they did leave a note for her daddy.

"Are you excited Noah?" came Hiram's voice.

"Ah.. yes sir, I am scared and nervous,I feel like jumping and sitting still at the same time."

Rachel grabs my hand and it's sweaty, she tells me to relax but I am not sure how to feel what at the moment. I just smile at her and she rests her head on my shoulder.

"I am sure everything would be fine Noah, you are going to be a father and you are so young of course you are going to feel a million things but trust me as soon as you see your baby girl you will feel a million times better and the feeling of seeing your daughter for the first time is just priceless." his voice was calm and I couldn't hear a hint of dislike or judgement in his tone.

I knew he knew what I was going through so I say, "thank you Mr Berry. You did a great job with Rach here. You and your husband did."

The diva blushes and Hiram thanks me and continue to drive in a comfortable silence.

Half an hour later we arrive at St Rita's medical center. Hiram drops us at the front doors and tells us he will meet us inside. He wants to find parking. My grip on Rachel's hand tightens and we reach the reception. I ask the lady, "Uhm excuse me mam, is there a Quinn Fabray here she is in labor?"

The lady smiles up at us and asks, "How are you related?

"He is the father of the baby lady." My eyes go wide as Rachel glares at the woman.

The woman obviously didn't wanna deal with us so she directs us to the maternity ward. Again we reach a reception desk and before I can ask I see Lady Face in the waiting area. And this must be where Quinn's room is because I doubt Kurt's having a baby. Rachel deals with the nurse at the reception and she tells us to go to the waiting area.

The small waiting room was packed with people and they are all here for Q, it was Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, her dad, Blaine, Sam and I. Santana and Mrs Fabray must be with Q. We hear a painful scream and at the same time we all look toward the door it was coming from. I start pacing and Rachel tries to get me to calm down I just can't. We have been here for over 6hours or more, getting coffee falling asleep then coffee again.

Judy comes out of the room and spots me pacing the tiny waiting room and walks toward us. "Noah, You may come in Quinn is almost ready. But they will only allow you and I and Santana in although Santana wasn't allowed but the nurses and DR got scared when they both started yelling at them." She makes her way back to the room with a chuckle.

I wanted to go so badly but I also felt bad leaving Rachel outside with everyone when all of them wanted to be part of this. But it is understandable why they can't come in.

Rachel must have sensed that I was debating going or not so she gently pushes me forward with a big smile and say, "Go baby, go and we will wait here. Just don't faint ok."

I kiss her and walk toward the room Judy disappeared into. I don't know if Rachel was joking about the fainting or not but I prepare myself for the worst. As I walk in I see the DR dude between Q's legs while they are spread wide and over these bars that keep them up. She had sweat on her forehead and she was clutching the Latina's hand, while Santana whispered things into her ear before kissing her forehead sweetly.

I stand by the side Judy is at and the DR gets up and says, "Alrighty Miss Fabray just another inch to go. He leaves it to the nurses to watch over Quinn while he excuses himself saying, "I will be back, I just want to check on another patient before you get ready to push. "

I wondered why this birth was moving so quickly, then Judy tells me, "Her water must have broken when she was bathing earlier." I nod at her I must have wondered out loud.

She looks at the clock and thinks like she is counting and she tells me again, "it's nearing 7am now Noah so she has been in labor for 12 hours now, its normal. She didn't think she was in labor because she didn't notice her water breaking and the pain wasn't bad at first so she tried to sleep it off."

"Thank you for explaining Mrs Fabray." I give her a nervous smile.

She pats my shoulder and tells the Latina that she is getting coffee. Santana just nods and I walk closer holding Quinn's free hand. I can see she looks so exhausted already and the baby is still not here. I give her a kiss on her cheek saying, "You are such a strong person Q, wow."

She looks at me and smiles tiredly, "Softy."

She gives me a huge hug even though it was awkward for her to move. Quinn almost breaks my neck and deafens me when a contraction hits her again, "Ouch fuck! YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU ASSHOLE!" she screams. Santana calms her down when the contraction fades.

The Dr comes back in and I step back a couple spaces and he examines her again, what he said next made me almost faint and Judy told me to sit down, "You are ready to push young lady." He smiles encouragingly. The two nurses are checking that every little thing is set up correctly.

"Why is she in so much pain?" I ask anyone who wants to answer.

"She didn't want the epidural you fuck." Yeah that was from Santana.

After what feels like days the Dr said, "She is crowning, it won't be long now."

"I AM DYING, I AM BEING RIPPED IN TWO!"

"Q baby you're doing great, breathe."

"Push Quinn Push, one, two and three, big push"

"Oh my baby girl you are amazing you are doing so well."

"Holy Fuck…"

And suddenly we hear Beth crying loudly, she has a good strong pair of lungs. The Nurse places the wet bloody baby wrapped in a pink blanket on Quinn's chest and we are all in tears. Q kisses Beth and Santana and I smile so proudly at what Quinn did. Her mom comes and kisses her cheek, her eyes full of tears.

They take Beth away to be examined and cleaned. I have the biggest shit eating grin on my face as I walk outside in my scrubs and say, "Noah Puckerman is a father people!"

They all got up and cheered, they gave me a hug and congratulated me. I know Q did all the work but I am so damn proud. My mom hugs me in tears and tells me, "You are nothing like your father Noah. I am so proud of you my son."

I kiss my mom smack on the lips and I pick her up in a hug and spin her around, "thanks mom."

"Congratulations baby." I feel the tiny body collide with mine. I kiss her sweetly and thank her.

Most of the people went home real quick so they can shower and freshen up. Rachel's dad went to check on his husband.

Currently it was just Rachel and me, we were standing by the window looking into the nursery staring at Beth.

Quinn is sleeping at the moment and Santana is beside her in the chair also fast asleep.

"She is beautiful Noah." Rachel says as she takes my hand

.

"Thanks Rach, she is the most perfect thing in the world." I feel the tear rolling down my cheek.

She wipes it away with her thumb and kisses me deeply. I hold her tight and say, "If you tell anyone I'm such a softy I'll kill you."

I couldn't be a worse liar. She laughs and kisses me again, "Don't worry my badass boyfriend your secret is safe with me."

 **Two days later – 19 Jan 2012:**

I was basically camping at Q's place, I couldn't let Beth out of my site. She is so beautiful. Luckily we didn't have school so there isn't a problem hanging out here. Rach and everyone comes by and says hello and greet and hold Beth. Santana is super protective it's almost bad. I can't blame her though.

"I am so happy we decided to keep you baby girl." I say as I kissed Beth's forehead softly.

"She is lucky to have you all, four parents who love her so much that is just amazing." Kurt says happily.

"Thanks Lady Hummel."

"Thank you Kurt."

"Yeah, cool thanks."

Santana tries to act all tough but like me we melt and become softies with certain people and things.

I am currently holding Beth in one arm on my lap attempting to feed her. She is fussy and she only wants to have Q feed her but she is asleep at the moment. She needs the rest. Santana takes Beth so I can stretch my muscles.

"Your dad and I will kick anyone's ass's if they fuck with you little Q." the Latina coos at Beth.

Beth looks remarkably like Quinn. She has blond hair that was clear as day, her eyes were hazel to green just like Q's but her skin was slightly darker than Quinn's, obviously that's from me.

"Santana! Language." Rachel chastises.

"Whatever shrimp she can't understand the words yet." She makes baby noises and talks to Beth in a baby voice.

She gets Beth to sleep and takes her to her crib and lays her down. Rachel follows and tucks the blankets securely around Beth and they both come back. Rachel sits on my lap and throws her arms around my neck and cuddle into me.

I hold her tight and kiss her exposed neck softly. "Thank you for being there Rach."

"Always and anytime baby." she kisses my lips softly.

"Come on Puckleberry get a freakin room would ya?" Santana yells from across the room and just then Q walks in and sits on her lap and does exactly the same to her what Rachel did to me.

We all just laugh at the Latina. "Whipped I tell you." Kurt tells Blaine.

"Fuck you all." And Santana goes back to kissing and cuddling Quinn,

Mercedes and Sam came by earlier and left a few presents from everyone who couldn't make it yet. But they didn't stay long. Rachel's dads also came by in the morning to see Beth and they gave Quinn a gift card with three zeros on for anything she may need. It was generous of them.

Kurt and Rachel talk about Beth's future and what she may want to do, Rachel wants to give Beth vocal lessons as soon as possible and Kurt wants to design her clothes. We know they mean well and that they obviously know she is just a baby. So we just spend the day talking and enjoying being together. And we can't believe that nine months flew by so fast.

My mom and Judy became good friends and they were preparing our lunch. They were in the kitchen chatting away about being a grandma on their young age, but that it was ok because Beth is perfect.

I look around and I see everyone being so happy I can't help but love each person in this room even if I won't ever admit it to them. Maybe I will but for now I know they know. We are a little family and we will always have each other's backs no matter what.

 **AN2: this chapter is shorter than most of my past chapters but I had to get something up. I hope it is good enough. And that you all like it. The past chapters can really go in anyway so feel free to tell me what you would like to see. I have this huge story in my head and I'm working to get it into writing, but this story has a long way to go. Thanks to all of you who takes time to read it.**


	23. First Day In Paris

**Chapter 23: First day in Paris**

A work of art. That's what they call it. I stand and stare blankly at the painting in front of me. Looks like a toddler had paint in his mouth and threw up on a canvas. But no, it's a "work of art", and apparently I am the only one that thinks it's not.

"It's so unique. The artist really had to put a lot of thought into this." Kurt says admiring the painting along with Rachel.

"The only thing he put in it was crap." The words were out of my mouth before I could even think about what I was saying. The two divas shot their heads at me and gave me evil stares whille Blaine chuckled softly next to me.

"I'm with you on that one," he whispers. "Don't get me wrong, I love art, but sometimes they just don't make sense." The two divas moved onto other paintings, commenting on each one as they pass while Blaine and I just followed. "You get enough sleep last night?"

"No." I shake my head. "Only two hours. You?"

"One hour. Not even. Kurt went on about what he wanted to do. He already has the whole trip planned out." He smiles softly, he obviously loved Kurt just as much as I loved Rachel. They could both be pains sometimes but our love for them would never change. "What's your reason for the lack of sleep?"

"Do you really want to know?" I grin.

He quickly catches up and shakes his head. "Rather not." At that point Rachel and Kurt returned, both smiling widely.

"What are you two cuties talking about?" Rachel gives me a kiss and wraps her arms around my waist.

"How beautiful and happy this painting is." I point at the painting we were standing next to. Blaine snorts at the look Kurt and Rachel gave me, can I do anything right?

"This painting is anything but happy. It shows how a woman got brutally murdered."

"How do you get all that by just looking at the painting?"

"If you read the description unberneath the painting you would know Puckerman." Kurt blurts out, Rachel just shaking her head. That was it, I couldn't take any more of these paintings so I suggested we go do something else.

"How about Disneyland?" Rachel says as we sit on bench in front of one of the cafés where we each got ourselves a cup of coffee. Thankfully our bodyguards were with us, people were starting to crowd around us taking pictures and asking for autographs. We signed a few before getting in our car.

"Disneyland sounds great, Blaine, Puck?" Kurt asks, already telling the driver to go to Disneyland so we didn't really have much of a choice. Blaine and I nodded in agreement. Paris really was a great city, some of the people here was quite strange but other than that a great place. I wouldn't live here, I am to used to the feel of New York, I don't think I would cope being in another city.

Rachel moves herself closer to me and lies her head down on my chest, we were like this for the rest of our ride to Disneyland. How exciting, I was going to meet Donald Duck, something I have always wanted to do, I think to myself, but maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

We finally arrive at Disneyland, Kids running into the park, Parents trying their best to keep up.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Rachel squeals like a ten year old girl who's visiting Disneyland for the first time. Well it was her first time but she wasn't a little girl. We were led into the park by our bodyguards and people from the park itself, we just wanted to have fun without everyone going crazy, that's where I miss the normal life. "What are we doing first?" She was standing in front of me, her hair loose with her sunglasses resting on her head, in her jean shorts and a black t-shirt hanging over, she has never looked this beautiful. I stare at her dumbfounded, she gives me this questioning look, but I just grab her and pull her close to me.

"I just love you so much." I lean down to kiss her, I don't know where that just came from but I didn't care. She needed to know how I still feel about her, I didn't want her to ever forget.

"I love you too Noah." She hugs me.

"How about Les Voyages de Pinocchio?" Kurt stares down at his map, pretending that he didn't see what happened. "Seems fun."

"Only if we go on the Buzz Lightyear one after." I stand, crossing my arms, pouting. Rachel taps my shoulder and promises that we will go. Obviously I was just fooling around, but hey, Buzz Lightyear is awesome.

Thankfully we didn't have to wait in line for the rides, we were thankful because the park was busy as hell, and the people here were pretty big fans so they didn't mind squeezing us in.

We go in, and get into a wooden car. I was sitting next to Rachel so I clasp our hands together. We moved and we saw Stromboli's show, as Rachel said, and how Pinocchio danced with other puppets. This, was not fun at all. Next Stromboli locked Pinocchio in a cage, and we moved onto a next scene where "When you wish upon a star" began to play, Rachel and Kurt was singing along, and here I was, literally dying and when the ride was over, if you can even call it that, I couldn't be more thankful.

"Sorry babe but that was just pure torture."

"Why don't you and Blaine go do some boyish things then while Rachel and I do our girly things?" He says sarcastically but seriously. Rachel nodded in agreement, kissing me goodbye while Kurt did the same with Blaine. I didn't like leaving her but it was only for a while, at least we didn't have to sit through more torture.

xxxxxx

 **(Rachel's POV)**

"Let's go to Chez Marianne and get us some souvenirs before we go explore some more, what do you say?" Kurt smiles as he looks at the map, I agree then we head off to the souvenir shop.

As we go in, Kurt sees art work that he likes, he moves off to take a look and I look around the shop at the plush toys that they had. As I walk past, I knock a Mickey Mouse toy off the shelf, I bend down to pick it up, but someone already beat me to it.

"Here, if I was you, I'd rather go for the minnie mouse." I stand there, still for a moment before taking the toy from him, putting it back on the shelf.

"Thanks." I say and hold out my hand. "Rachel Berry, you are?"

His eyes grow wide for a split second and shakes my hand. "My name's Brody. Rachel Berry hey? I'm a big fan."

"I am always glad to hear that I-" Before I could continue Kurt comes bouncing from behind me.

"Rachel they have- oh hello." Kurt shakes Brody's hand as well. Obviously admiring him.

"Where do you guys stay?" He asks, and Kurt tells him the hotel's name we were staying at before I could. "I work there sometimes. Maybe I will see you around?" He smiles at Kurt and gets called by someone, he greets us and disappears into the shop.

"So much for eye candy."

"Stop." I shove him playfully and we exit the shop. We go through a few other attractions before meeting up with Noah and Blaine. We decided to go through the park a bit more, going on different rides and visiting more shops, Kurt already had a few shopping bags in his hand so we didn't have much of a choice than to leave, it was getting late in anyway, so we make our way out to our car.

"That was fun." Noah says, kissing my cheek.

"Yes it was." I say, and Blaine and Kurt agrees. We did have a lot of fun, and I already know what I wanted to do tomorrow. I lean my head against Noah's shoulder and look out the window as we drive back to our hotel.

Blaine and Kurt joins us in our room, we decide to watch movies together for the rest of the night while eating pizza.

"Looks like that guy that was hitting on you today Rach." I mentally curse him, I was hoping he wouldn't mention it.

"What guy?" Noah asks, sitting up on the couch.

"It's nothing important baby, I just dropped a doll in the shop, and he was kind enough to pick it up. He was just being friendly." I throw popcorn at the back of Kurt's head.

"He would have been dead either way."

"Noah really he didn't hit on me."

"Then why did he ask where you stayed?" Kurt says.

"For one, he asked where WE stayed, and second, like I said, he was just being friendly."

"Yeah right." Noah scoffs.

"Do you seriously think I would have went along with it if he was hitting on me-which he wasn't? "

"No but you are my girl and I don't want anyone hittting on you."

I place my hands on both sides of his face. "No one will ever take me from you Noah. Never." I kiss him softly, I needed him to know that I don't want anyone else but him. "I will deal with you later." I throw more popcorn at Kurt and he just laughs. I had a feeling our little vacation in Paris was going to be more interesting than I thought.

 **A/N: Just wanted to get the first day in Paris out there. Short but sweet ;) Brody...hmmm what is he going to get up to? Hope you enjoyed it!**


	24. Rachel's Surprise

**AN: I want to thank you all again for reading and reviewing this story. I appreciate everyone of them. Well Brody yes, we will see what he has to do with the story... now as for this chapter its mostly just puckleberry yay. Like we can get enough of them. I hope you all continue to read on and I promise to finish this story.**

 **Warning: POVs will switch and possibly hot first time sexy times...**

 **Disclaimer: I** _ **don't own anything but my mind**_ **.**

 **Chapter 24 – 30/31 Jan 2015 – Rachel's surprise:**

 **Pucks POV:**

It's been thirteen or so days since Beth was born and I stayed over at Q's basically every day. Now I am finally home and in my own room. Not that I didn't want to be around my baby but I figured that Quinn and her mother would want some time alone with Beth and of course Santana too. So for the first time in how long I am sleeping in my own bed tonight which is not bad, I just wish my girl was with me.

But her dads will never allow it, not with me anyway. That is understandable because she is their daughter, I wouldn't want Beth to go sleep over at some guys place either but I would still love it if I could hold that diva in my arms.

So I became a total softy when it comes to her, big deal as long as she is mine I would do anything for her. I still keep my badassness around everyone else outside my circle. I am so ready to tell her I love her but I am scared shitless. I don't want to scare her off.

So again I find myself sitting in from of the tv playing call of duty this time. I am gonna play till I pass out. I must have fallen asleep because my mom was home, she turned the tv off and told me to get my ass to bed. I grumpily get up and drag myself to my room after kissing her goodnight.

I check my phone to make sure I said goodnight to Rachel earlier and luckily I did. So I roll onto my back and fell asleep thinking about the New Year's evening I had with Rachel.

 **Rachel's Pov:**

It is six am, normally the time I wake up and do my exercise regime and morning routine but today I will skip the exercise because I have planned a surprise for Noah, he always takes me out on dates and I never planned anything. And what I have planned will hopefully work out a 100% because Rachel Berry does not go through with something and fails at it.

I love Noah, I have been sure of it for awhile now and I can't see what we have will only be a high school fling. In my heart I know I love him deeply and unconditionally and hopefully he knows that or will know that. And what I have planned for him won't leave any doubts. Hopefully he loves me too. Not that I have had reason to doubt him. But saying I love you out loud is a big step.

I go to our kitchen and make my fathers their breakfast and coffee before they leave for their cruise. They trust me to keep the house safe and I promised that nothing will go wrong and if I need someone, my friends and their parents will be a phone call away. I did not want to go on this cruise because I did not want to be away from Noah. I feel myself smiling by the thought of him.

My dad Leroy was the first to come in, "Morning baby girl." And he kisses my cheek.

"You are such a good daughter, making us food and coffee, whatever did we do to deserve this?" My daddy Hiram says. He has always been dramatic, I must have gotten it from him.

"I am glad you like it daddy, dad. I just wanted to say thank you for trusting me and send you off with a smile." I was excited about today. As much as I would miss them I had plans.

We sit around the dining room table and they enjoy the food before them. They asked why I am not eating and I told them I ate fruit salad before they came down. Luckily they bought it. I cannot have them ruin my plans.

After they ate, I volunteered to clean up. They were giving me their goodbye hugs and kisses. I told them they must have a splendid time. As soon as the car was out of sight I jumped into action.

 **Pucks POV:**

For some unholy reason I wake up way before eight which in itself is way too early to get up. I drag myself to the bathroom to relieve myself. I brush my teeth longer than I normally do and use mouthwash (Rachel got me into that). I was debating whether to shower now or later when I hear my phone ring.

It was Rachel calling. I grab the phone from the nightstand and answer, "Hey my gorgeous Jew babe." I was happy as always when I hear her voice.

" _Morning Noah, you seem like you are in a good mood this morning."_ I can almost feel her smile over the phone.

"I am weirdly enough because I have this hot as fuck girlfriend."

" _Language baby language, but I appreciate the comment thank you."_ She scolds playfully.

"So what's up Ms Berry how may I be of service today?"

" _You'll see Puckerman. Now get your behind over to my house I need you to fix this problem I have."_

"Rach are you ok? What happened? I will be over now." I panicked I didn't want her to have any problems.

" _Relax Noah get here by nine, it's ok really."_ She drops the call without saying goodbye and I start to panic. But she said be there at nine so that is what I will do.

I still have an hour left so I get my clothes ready, just a simple blue jean and a white t-shirt. I didn't even bother eating anything. I took my time in the showing letting the warm water run over me while I was thinking of Rachel and what was going on. She told me to relax but damn it was difficult.

My drive to Rachel's house went by in a blur. I park in the driveway and I was thankful that my mom was off today so I could use the car. I walk up to the door and notice the curtains were all closed even the second floors. I knock on the door and before I register what's going on, I feel her lips collide with mine.

I walk her inside and close that door with my foot. After the need for air became too great she breaks the kiss and takes a few steps back. "Morning." I say dreamily.

She giggles and says "Morning" back.

She looks so cute, her hair is tied up in a pony tail and she is wearing an apron and its showing off her legs real good, I unconsciously lick my lips at the sight. She must be wearing a tank top and very short shorts.

"I have made you breakfast Noah, I wanted to surprise you and make you all the disgusting breakfast foods you like. I swear you are the only Jew who eats bacon like it's going to run out forever." She pulls a face at the bacon part because only she knows how much I love it, oh and Q knows too because she will die without bacon.

"You are cute Rach." I say honestly and she blushed.

"Thank you so much for making me all the disgusting food I like, you have no idea how much this means to me. I have never had someone do something like this for me." I kiss her softly on the cheek.

"Now follow me Noah so we can eat our food." She says simply while turning around and walking away.

I did a double take as I was looking at her back, my eyes moving lower and lower. She was wearing a black see through bra and I was praying that its see through in the front. And her perfect ass was covered with barely there lace underwear. Fuck she was just wearing lingerie under that apron.

I was instantly aroused, she must have had this planned.

She looks back at my frozen figure and smirks, "Come eat food first Noah."

I never moved so fast before in my life. When I got to the kitchen she was busy plating. I walked up to her and pressed my front into her backside, leaving no space between us. She gasps loudly, I have my hands gripping her hips as she lays her head back on my shoulder.

I whisper seductively in her ear, "How am I suppose to think of eating food when I want to eat you?"

She moans as my hands cup her breasts over the apron, I turn her around, food forgotten for now. I kiss her with every ounce of passion in me. She doesn't fight for dominance of the kiss when I deepen it, she sucks on my tongue and I cup her face and moan into her mouth.

After our kiss she pulls back and sighs beautifully, "Noah mmm, baby surprise."

We stare into each other's eyes for a moment before she pulls me in for another kiss saying, "The food can wait."

With that I slowly remove the apron to reveal the treasure beneath. And my prayer of earlier was answered. It was see through. I could see her perfect breasts and my mouth watered. I cupped both mounds in my hands and ran my thumb across her nipples. She pushes her chest into my hand and bites her bottom lip to conceal the moan that threatens to escape.

I finally noticed that we were actually in the kitchen and I got spooked so bad I dropped my hands. She was surprised and asked, "Noah? What's wrong?"

"Rach baby, your fathers are gonna murder me." I was scared.

She laughs at me and kisses me again, I can't help but melt into the kiss. She takes a short enough break from my lips to say, "They on a cruise for a week." Before planting her lips against mine again.

That was all it took, I lifted her up so she can straddle my waist. I walk the short distance to her room not caring about the stairs. She begins sucking and nipping on my neck and I couldn't move fast enough.

I lay her on her bed and I removed my pants and shirt. I went commando today.

I see her eyes darken upon seeing my member it its semi to hard state. I hover over her again resting between her legs. She locks her legs and arms around my hips and neck. And we just kiss, like we have endless time slowly, passionately. Placing all our emotions into this kiss, with the most gentle way possible I pull back to remove her bra and panties. Again I settle between her legs and I went back to kissing her passionately. I can't believe how much I've come to love kissing. But it was only with her.

I start to kiss her down her throat and placing a kiss on her voice box, the most precious gift she has to offer the world. I wanted to make love to her, to show her how much I love her. I make my way to her breasts and leave a path of kisses as I go. I suck one nipple into my mouth and her back arches up with a hiss escaping her throat, "More Noah.."

I switch breasts so the other one gets equal attention. And she starts rolling her hips up to get that much needed friction. I moan again as I feel her wetness against me. I pull myself from her perfect breast and say as gently as I could, "Rach baby, I don't know if we should continue..." I pause to make sure she's listening, "I mean this is your first time and shouldn't it be more special?"

I see the doubt she showed being replaced by a look I can only describe as love and trust she cups my face in her hands, "I want this Noah, I want you, I have never been more certain of anything. I realised me waiting to be twenty five was an excuse because I haven't met the right one and here you are. I love you."

My eyes go wide at her declaration and for a moment doubt creeps back into her eyes because of my silence, but I was so fucking happy because she loves me, she loves me enough to give herself to me fully. I let our lips connect for a brief moment before saying, "I love you too Rach, so freakin' much."

Just like that our passion sparks and we are touching and kissing each other again. I pin her hands above her head and kiss my way down her body I leave a hickey on her hip bone, she grabs my hair, "Noah baby please..."

I shuffle my body downward so my head is in line with her wet heat, and fuck her arousal is intoxicating i have to taste her. I spread her legs more and without warning I lick a broad stroke from her entrance to her clit.

"HOLY FUCK! Noah!"

"Rachel you taste amazing." And I wrap my lips around her clit.

She arches off the mattress and fists my hair tighter, the slight pain adds fuel to the fire and I start flicking her clit with my tongue, I bring my hands around and open her wetness more while I flick away. I switch from flicking to sucking and then pressing down in tight circles.

When I start sucking her clit again I bring my hand so my finger is level with her opening, I push in to the first knuckle and I feel her tensing up and I keep my finger still never easing up with my tongue.

"That uhmmmm feels amazing.. fuck." She moans as she feels the pleasure coursing through her.

I continue to tease her entrance with my finger but still only to the first knuckle. I am fully hard by now and I am one step away from grinding my hips on her bed. But this is about her so I make my way up her body again and kiss her deeply. We both moan again and she can taste herself on my tongue as she sucks at it. I start rubbing her clit with my free hand and she bites my lower lip.

"I'm close baby sooo clo... ah fuck!" Her orgasm hits her full force and I keep rubbing to bring her back from her high. She clings to me and we both breathe heavily.

"It is not over yet Rach." I smirk at her and she points to the drawer when she sees me looking for the condom.

I quickly grab it and tear it open, just before I put it on she stills my hand and takes the rubber, "let me." Was all she said.

I was standing on my knees between her legs. She sits up and takes my hardness in her hand and slowly strokes it up and down and I throw my head back at the pleasure. Suddenly I feel her mouth closing around the tip of my dick, I fist her hair as she starts licking me and sucking occasionally.

"Geez Rach ffuck wow I am not going to last long enough." I say with a heavy breath.

She releases me with a wet pop and gently rolls the condom over the length me. She lays back and pulls me into a deep kiss. I nudge her legs open wider with my knee and settle between them again.

I am so ready for this, to be one with my diva but again I ask in a soft voice, "Tell me now Rach, are you sure because there is no turning back from this? If I am inside you, you can't take it back. I love you so much I just want you to be sure about what you are giving me."

"Baby you ramble a lot." She kisses me.

"I have never been surer of anything. I want you to make love to me please." She half begs.

And that was it, my last restraints snapped and I kissed her deeply again. I took hold of myself and aligned the tip with her entrance, I look down as I push in just past the tip.

"Fuck babe.."

"More Noah.."

I push into her fully and felt her tense up again. The feeling was indescribable. I was ready to come right there but I used all my will power to make it special for her. I kiss her forehead and then her eye lids. They shut at the intrusion of my length. I place kisses all over her face and whisper comforting words in her ear.

She opens her eyes and find mine, the connection we share is out of this world.

"You can move now Noah, it is ok but go slow please?" she asks innocently.

I nod and pull back slowly before pushing back in fully, and this time her moan was one of pleasure.

"Faster baby, I need you." And she kisses me while I repeat the previous move.

"Rach... Fuck you feel so good baby, so good." As I move my hips faster.

She grips me around my hips with her legs locking it behind my lower back. I move out of her completely and push back in harder. Her grip around me tightens as I continue to move in and out of her. Our breaths became ragged and heavy, we were starting to sweat and I push up to rest my weight on my hands beside her head and I lean down and kiss her hard.

"I am so close Noah please!." She yells out. And the noises coming from her are my own brand of heroin I swear they are beyond sexy.

I pump faster and harder and push myself as deep as I could go, she moves her hips in sync with my thrusts, her walls begin to tighten and I am on the brink of release. I rest back down on my elbow and snake my free hand between or moving bodies and I rub her clit with my thumb. "I'm coming NOAH FUCK!"

I feel her orgasm as it hits her, she clamps down around my dick and that was enough to send me over the edge after her. I collapse on her and rest my head in her neck by her shoulder and I kiss the damp skin. She is still pulsing around me.

"Damn babe, you still going?" I smirk with a kiss to her cheek.

"Yeah uhm that or you broke me." She hugs me to her chest.

"I love you so much Noah that was perfect." She kisses my forehead.

"I love you too Rach, so damn much." I pull out of her and discard the condom in the trashcan beside her bed before I lie down and pull her with me.

She pulls the covers over our cooling bodies and rests her head on my shoulder, while her hand rests over my heart. I hold her close and hold her hand that is over my heart. There was nothing like sex but making love to the girl you love beats anything and everything. I am so lucky to have this girl now in every way possible. We fall asleep and that was the best nap I could ever have.

 **Pucks POV:**

I wake up and it takes a minute before all the memories came rushing back, I smile at them and realise that the bed was empty. I wonder where Rachel has gone. I climb out the bed and put on my jeans. I walk downstairs and find the diva in the kitchen warming up the breakfast. Now its lunch.

She was wearing only my white t-shirt and it looked so freaking hot. She notices me staring and clears her throat. I don't even feel shy about checking her out, I mean she is mine after all. I walk to her and kiss her cheek. She gives me a beautiful smile before telling me to sit down.

I sit in the chair by the counter and she plates my food again, and wow she really did cook up a storm, it was bacon and sausages and toast with cheese and these little potato bites with eggs and tomato, there was fruit salad and pancakes too. She moves to sit on her own chair and I grab her around her waist to make her sit on my lap. She squeaks and jumps off saying, "I love you Noah but there is no way I am sitting on your lap while you devour that poor animal."

"Says the one who cooked them." I laugh.

She smacks my arm and sits on her own chair eating her gross vegan food. I really do love her so much.

After the food was finished I wanted to kiss her thank you but left to go brush my teeth because I ate a pig. I ran back down stairs and find her in the living room. She was trying to reach for the movie on the top shelf and the shirt was riding up revealing her sexy ass in the barely there panties.

I tell myself calm down, it was hard 'no pun intended' but still she was so fucking sexy. I walked up behind her again and stood fully against her while I took down the movie. I give her the dvd and kiss her neck softly. She moans at the action as I smirk. I move to the couch and sit down while she is putting the dvd in the player. She makes herself at home on my lap and I have a feeling that we wouldn't be watching much of this movie.

 **AN2: well there you have it their official first time. I hope that it was good. Your reviews and follows and favs are what keep me going with this so thank you all. Any ideas of what you like to see happen feel free to say so. Till next time...**


	25. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **I am terribly sorry for not updating this story for quite some time, I have been going through some tough personal issues and it took a while to sort out but I am working on the new chapter as we speak, I will try and post it as soon as possible. I hope you will still read and like the story.**

 **Until then,**

 **Michelle xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Authors Note: Here we go! As Promised here is the chapter you have all waited for how long. Once again I am really sorry for taking so long and thank you for bearing with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always any thoughts and ideas are welcome!**

 **CHAPTER 25**

I get startled when I hear my phone ring; I check the time and see that it is only two in the morning. Who the hell would bother me this time of the morning? I carefully get out of the bed, trying to wake Rachel up. She looked so beautiful with the light from outside shining on her; I give her a kiss on her cheek and move out to the patio to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Mr Pucker man? This is Detective Marshall; I was assigned to Miss Berry's case." He pauses, and I wonder why he was calling me. "I know it's a bit late in Paris now but I have very important information that I need to share with you."

I sat down on the fold up chair, looking out at the view in front of me. It was a bit chilly so I took the blanket that was folded on the end of the chair, and threw it over me. "It's no problem, is everything okay?"

"Yes, "He says, sounding pleased. "Everything is perfect on our side, we are very happy with the information we found." I hear a rattling sound in the background; he was probably going through some papers. "We have tried our best to find anything that can lead us to Miss Berry's attacker. We even dusted the car for in case he left any fingerprints which were highly unlikely but we were desperate to find a clue. Now after a couple of days we managed to get some footage of the accident from one of the local shops just across the street from where it happened." He breathed heavily, and I was sitting upright in the chair, eager to hear what he was going to day next.

"The footage wasn't very clear since it was dark, but it was enough for us to find a few faces that matched. Now our next step is to track all these guys down and see if we can find the once who attacked Miss Berry. We are making it our first priority to find him and I promise you we will."

"This is amazing news. I don't even know what to say other than I just hope you find the fucking bastard and lock him up." I say, and I find myself smiling.

"Don't worry Mr Pucker man we will." I said my last thank you and he hung the phone up. Words couldn't describe how relieved I was to have known that they are one step closer to finding that fuck that messed up my girl, hell, if I could get my hands on him I would make sure I fuck him up myself, but it is highly unlikely that I will get the chance to do that but it didn't mean that I didn't think about it.

I walk back into the room and climb into bed, cuddling up next to Rachel. She stirs in her sleep.

"Where'd you go?" She asks, yawning the cutest fucking yawn I have ever seen. She turns around and wraps herself around me.

"Just went to the loo. Sleep babe." I am sure she fell asleep before I even answered, because she was snoring. I place the phone next to my bed, thinking that I will tell her about the call the next morning. I didn't want to ruin her sleep now. It might be good news but I wanted to keep it for tomorrow.

 **(The Next Day)**

Noah has been acting very strange. Like he is keeping something from me, he seems happy, but I know him too well, there is something he is not telling me. I tried asking him what was wrong but he kept on changing the subject so I decided to leave it. Maybe I was just being paranoid.

Blaine and Kurt went out to do some shopping, Noah and I stayed at the hotel. I was so focused on the TV, not even realising at first that he came to sit down next to me.

"Rach." He says, poking my sides.

"Hmm?"

"We are going out tonight. Just the two of us."

I hit the pause button on the remote and smile at him. "Really? Where?" I move onto his lap and kiss him softly.

"It wouldn't really be much of a surprise if I told you now would it?"

Maybe this is what he was trying to hide from me, maybe not. I move that thought to the side for now, knowing that I will remember about it later and most probably ask him again. I loved it when he did these kinds of things, these surprises that he has for me. The Noah we all knew back in high school would never have done something like this and would probably have laughed in our faces if we told him that he was going to be a total sweetheart in a couple of years, but time changes you, and I am glad that Noah is like this, even though I don't mind when the Puckesaurus side of him comes out now and then...

My mind was going completely off track, and he could see I was thinking too deep, before he could question it, I kiss him again. "No it wouldn't you are right," He smiles softly. "What made you decide this Noah?"

"Well we didn't really have much time to ourselves since we got here and I thought since we are in the city of love I could take you out on a little romantic outing." He grins.

"I like the sound of that."

He wraps his arms around me and starts placing kisses along my neck, he knows that it makes me go crazy. His lips find mine and we start making out slowly and passionately. He sneaks his arm under my top, obviously happy to find that I wasn't wearing a bra, as he starts rolling his thumbs over my nipples. I grind my hips in him in response and I could feel him hardening underneath me. I move my tongue across his lips, as he parts them our tongues starts moving together. He grabs my hips and pushes me down on him, I start rubbing myself against him, and that made me want him even more.

He started pulling my top off, and we heard the door open.

"Jeez guys do you know that there is a room in this place?" Kurt says with his eyes shut.

"Well you bitches weren't here." Noah says trying to hide his boner. "What a major cockblock."

Kurt snaps his tongue at him, walking into their room; Blaine just tries not to look at us, which I found very cute.

"I promise you babe, tonight, I will make up for this." He whispers seductively into my ear, I could just feel myself getting hot again, now I couldn't wait for tonight to come.

 **Authors Note: I know this chapter is short, but at least I got it out here. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and if you have any ideas on how you want their date to play out, and whether Puck should tell her about the call, leave it in the reviews. Just know that I do have a reason why I don't want Puck to tell her now so please bare with me.**


	27. Valentine's Day

**AN: hey everyone, thank u all so much for sticking with me and the story. I do apologize for taking so long. I have a lot on my plate. Thank u for the reviews I appreciate all of them. In this chapter I thought let's do a valentines day chapter. I hope u like it.**

 **Chapter 27 – valentines day – 2012 (part one)**

"Q she is laughing at us, I just made an ass out of myself in front of my daughter." I say seriously. Quinn and I have been rehearsing our songs for glee in front of Beth. Earlier in the week Mr Shue gave us our assignment and it was love. Fitting since it's valentines day. So today Q and I are with Beth rehearsing our songs for our girls even if Q will sing it to Santana when she's home since Q is still not going to school. But I'm nervous because I want this song to be perfect. Santana is with Rachel. Yeah we teamed up. And plus I have a date for my diva and she deserves romance. So I need help and I'm lucky Quinn agreed to help me.

"Puck she is a baby." Quinn breaks my thoughts at that. She is laughing at me because yeah Beth won't be laughing to judge and stuff. "Don't be so nervous Puckerman it will be fine." She pats my shoulder smiling.

I release a sigh and take my guitar and start from the beginning. As I sing I make a little show for my kid. Q's song is pretty good. I took forever to find a perfect sing. I just hope it will work. Since Rachel is all about music. But deep down I know she'll love it. So tomorrow is the day and I grow more confident as the time goes on.

"Thanks baby mama, that was fun and thank you for the help with the date and all." I say happily as Beth is in my arms gripping my pinky.

"No problem." She smiles back at me.

She takes Beth from my arms when I said "I have to bounce" and walks me to the door. I give her a final wave goodbye as I get in my car. While driving to my house I start singing my song again. I don't wanna forget the lyrics. That would be embarrassing as fuck.

 **(The next day – valentines day)**

Today I dido't drive Rachel to school I would have liked to but I woke up so late then of all things I got a flat tire. I told her to go ahead I dido't wanna keep her from class. With reluctance she went by herself. I probably should have gone with her because I felt weird the moment she left. I don't know what it was. I parked my car and walked into school. I just missed the first class. As soon as I walk into the main door I see why I felt weird about letting her go alone.

It all happened in slow motion. I see Rick the fucking stick walk toward Rachel with a slushy in his hand, right behind him were his two minions. I started running as fast as I could screaming but it was too late. My diva was covered in slushy. I saw red I wanted to fucking murder him. Rachel just stood there in shock and the look on her face screamed humiliation but she hid it well. It made me think of the times we slushied her me, Santana and Quinns did it to her. I made a mental note to apologize again.

But right now I felt the satisfaction of the lockers meeting Ricks body. I see a nice dent in one of them. I knew I would get shit for that but I dido't care. I barely notice that the Latina made her way over and take Rachel away. Good. She shouldn't see what I am about to do. "You are dead you fucking ass. I told you no more slushies especially on my girlfriend!" I yelled in his face while I had him pinned against the locker.

"Fuck you Puckerman I can do what I want and that loser must be a good fuck if she has you wrapped around her like a lapdog!" he spit in my face and again I shove him harder into the locker.

"oh come on man, you don't really think we buy that you love the freak. You just wanna get with her and leave like you do every girl. Is she pregnant with your bastard yet, it would be bastard number two right?" he fucking laughed and I lost it.

No one talks about Rachel that way and no one talks about Beth that way. Yeah I use to be like that but I grew up fast. But right now I was not thinking as I grab his leathermans collar and I smirk darkly when he tries to break free. I was too strong in my rage. I don't care about the spectators in that moment. I pull my fist back and connect it hard with his jaw. I release him and he falls to the floor. He tries to get up but I put my foot to his face and keep him there. No one tried interfering.

I bent down and I could feel the anger in my bones, I say, "Don't talk about my daughter or girl that way ever again and if you so much as blink in Rachel's direction again I'll do much worse you sorry piece of shit. And trust me I do not care what happens to me so do not fucking try me! You got that?!"

"What are you gonna..." I punched him again before he even finished his sentence.

He was laying on the floor now looking very dizzy. He should be. I turned around and yelled at anyone who listened. "That goes for all of you if you hurt her again you will deal with me and if you are a girl well I know someone named Santana and Quinn!"

I ran in the direction I saw Santana and Rachel go. I eventually found them when they were coming from the bathroom. I grab her and hug her close. I nod a thank you to the Latina and she smirks and walks of. I know that look. She is going after Rick too. I lead Rachel to the auditorium and we sit in the chairs opposite each other before she gets on my lap.

Her sad voice breaks our comfortable silence, "I thought I would be use to it by now, what makes it worse is I had dressed better today to try and impress you for valentines day and it's ruined."

I kiss the top of her head and hug her tight before I say, "I'm so sorry baby, for today and all the times we done that to you..."

She kisses me quickly to interrupt me, "don't apologize Noah I have forgiven you. I just wanted to look beautiful for you." She finishes shyly.

I kiss her cheek as she blushes and whisper in her ear, " you look beautiful no matter what Rach."

And that initiates a small make out session and I groaned when I hear the bell go off signalling the start of another class.

I take her hand while I walk her to her class. We suddenly stop when she asks me, "what did you do to Rick?"

When I remained silent with a little satisfied yet guilty look on my face she instantly knows what I did or at least has an idea. "Can he at least walk?"

I nod a yes. We reached her class and she stands on her tippy toes to kiss my cheek and says, we will talk later about this Noah. I love u."

"Love ya too babe." And I walk to my own class.

As the day goes on I find that no one said a thing about me punching Rick I was waiting to be called to the principles office. It was strange that I wasn't yet. But I'm not getting my hopes up. I can't wait to find out what Satan did to him though. I'll find out in glee when we all together again. Now I can't lose focus on my song I wanna sing. Damn I sound like Rachel. I laugh to myself.

As most of the time Mr Shue is late as we sit and wait I hear the Queen of gossip say "Rick got beaten so bad and that was after Noah got to him."

Kurt leans toward Mercedes and says, "Yeah and he won't even go to report it. Someone must have been real good to keep him quiet."

Rachel gives me a look and I know I'm in trouble but I was saved by Santana, "Relax your tips hobit I kicked his ass and threatened him."

"Oh uhm thank you Santana." Rachel said plainly because seriously who can stop Satan from kicking someone's ass.

"Don't mention it Berry." Santana will always be Santana.

I look back at her when Rachel rests her head on my shoulder and I mouth the words "thank you" before Mr Shue finally walks in.

"alright guys today I decided that we gonna draw names from a hat to see who goes first." Mr Shue is always in such a happy mood it's scary.

We all just agreed because fuck it we all will get to sing anyway. He draws a name from the hat and surprisingly or not surprisingly Rachel got to go first. She is over the top excited about it and she walks toward the band and gives them the sheet music. Then she turns toward the group looks in my eyes and speaks, "I know this valentines day dido't start too well but I hope you love this song baby it's something I wrote it for you in the last couple weeks so I hope you like it."

I smile at her before she even finished speaking. She turns her head and nods for the band to start playing. I sit there and I get goosebumps just from the opening of the song because she wrote it with me in mind and that is fucking awesome.

 _(You were insecure but I was so sure_

 _But I wanted you_

 _Yes I'm powerful, and a little girl_

 _But I wanted you_

 _So I told you so, wanted you to know_

 _We've just one life to live)_

She was standing behind the mic and she owned it. I couldn't believe how sexy she looks right now. The clothes were obviously Santanas but damn those black and blue colors fit well with her stage presence. Plus she wrote it and wrote it for me. And the lyrics were capturing my attention more than anything.

 _(And I told you all my dreams and fears_

 _And you looked at me and your eyes filled with tears_

 _And you said those three words I'd been waiting for_

 _You became a part of me, yeah)_

She was looking into my soul, like she was cementing herself in my heart again with that. She was well rehearsed with this. She planned perfectly. Her voice gave me chills in the best way and her eyes never left mine.

 _(You're mine, for life_

 _And I'll be by your side_

 _We are entwined_

 _You're mine, for life,_

 _Hold me until we die,_

 _I'm yours and you are mine)_

I was nodding yes to every word sung by her and she smiled at me so beautifully. Her body language was perfect. Her hands moved outward in front of her to emphasize that she is mine and I'm hers.

 _(I'm yours (I'm yours, I'm yours)_

 _You're mine (You're mine, you're mine)_

 _I'm yours (I'm yours, I'm yours)_

 _You're mine (You're mine, you're mine)_

She took the mic of the stand and walked closer to me. I could only look. The next words were so true.

 _(Now I'm so happy you found a place for me_

 _Boy you wanted me_

 _Some security and two heartbeats_

 _Boy you wanted me_

 _Then you told me so, wanted me to know_

 _You let the past go)_

She took my hand and squeezed it before winking at me and walking back to the mic stand to put the mic in its place. I dido't care who thought what this is out of this world.

 _(And I told you all my dreams and fears_

 _And you looked at me and your eyes filled with tears_

 _And you said those three words I'd been waiting for_

 _You became a part of me, yeah)_

And she has told me her dreams and fears but really all I could do that day was tell her I love you and we'll figure it out. I knew she could sing I mean hello but this song just made her voice more amazing than it is.

 _(You're mine, for life_

 _And I'll be by your side_

 _We are entwined_

 _You're mine, for life,_

 _Hold me until we die,_

 _I'm yours and you are mine)_

 _(I'm yours (I'm yours, I'm yours)_

 _You're mine (You're mine, you're mine)_

 _I'm yours (I'm yours, I'm yours)_

 _You're mine (You're mine, you're mine)_

She closed her eyes for abit. I think it's her way of drawing more emotion out of herself. Then when she got to the last part she opened her eyes and locked it with mine. I am hers and she is mine.

 _(I'm yours, you're mine,_

 _I'm yours, you're mine)_

When she finished I ran to her I dido't care about the standing ovation she got from the rest of the glee club and Mr Shues open mouth with amazement, I just wanted to kiss the hell out of her. I picked her up and spinned her around. She was giggling and I was saying "thank you" over and over again.

" I am happy you love it Noah." She said and kissed me deeply.

We kissed until Mr Shue cleared his throat and congratulated my girl. We made our way to the seats and sat down. She sat in my lap not caring what people will think.

"I love you so much Rachel, that song means the world to me. Thank you for writing it for me." And I kiss her again.

"I love you too Noah. Happy valentines day."

"Happy valentines day babe."

And we stay like that waiting for my name to be drawn I was getting nervous. Luckily I got to calm down because it's like my name wasn't even in there. All the performances were good but nothing beat Rachel's song. Almost everyone sang already except Santana and myself. As the Latina's name got drawn she asked if she could sing when Quinn is back. Mr Shue wanted to protest but Santana won't budge. So he left it. And finally it was my turn.

I grab my guitar and stand behind the mic. Rachel looked at me with so much love and her smile. Damn I was whipped. I say nervously, "well Rach this is for you. I dido't write a song cos I don't believe it would have sounded as good as what you wrote. But I searched for the perfect song for you so here goes."

The band has the music and I start of.

 _(If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?_

 _If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

 _If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call_

 _If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all)_

I was looking right in her eyes as I sang. I could feel the nerves fading. Her eyes locked on mine telling me already how much she loves the song. And I am glad I found this song because every word is true. I continue to play my guitar and sing.

 _(I'll never know what the future brings_

 _But I know you're here with me now_

 _We'll make it through_

 _And I hope you are the one I share my life with)_

 _(I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

 _If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

 _Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?)_

I was telling her my fears in a way. I don't ever want to be away from her. I know we are young but I know what I am feeling. I love her so much. I open my eyes to find hers again. I never once bothered to look around the room. It's as if it was only Rachel and me in the room.

 _(If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?_

 _If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?_

 _If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?_

 _If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?)_

Sure we aren't living far apart but every night I don't get to fall asleep with her in my arms I feel lost. And I see tears in her eyes as I sang the last line of the verse. It was true I did have a dream where I was married to the diva. I wink at her and continue to sing.

 _(I don't know why you're so far away_

 _But I know that this much is true_

 _We'll make it through_

 _And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

 _And I wish that you could be the one I die with_

 _And I pray in you're the one I build my home with_

 _I hope I love you all my life)_

We will make it though and I know I will love her all my life no matter what. Her tears are falling freely now. She is so beautiful it takes my breath away.

 _(I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

 _If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am_

 _Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?)_

I see her wiping a tear away and smile at me. And that gives me the courage to do anything at least I feel with her by my side I can do anything. I put my guitar on the floor and walk to her. I take her hand and hold her close for a second before I start to slow dance with her.

 _(Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away_

 _And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today_

' _Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right)_

 _(And though I can't be with you tonight_

 _You know my heart is by your side)_

She rests her head on my chest as I sing. My heart picks up speed but I know it's because of the amount of feelings I have running through me. At this moment there is no better place to be.

 _(I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

 _If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am_

 _Is there any way that I could stay in your arms)_

I finish the song and she looks up in my eyes. I place my hands on her cheeks and wipe the tears away with my thumbs. Everyone was clapping but I just focused on my girl. She said, "Noah I...that...I mean that was just beautiful I don't know how to thank you. You really mean all that?"

"I do Rach." Three simple words and she is beaming at me. I'm so fucking happy. She crashes her lips against mine and I kissed her with everything I have.

"ugh get a room." Santana pretended to be disturbed by all this. But I know she is happy. She's a softy when no one is looking.

Rachel and I break apart and take our seats again with her on my lap. Mr Shue dismisses us all and I hold Rachel in place till everyone left.

"Will you go on a date with me Rach?" I ask nervously.

"Of course baby I would love to." And she kisses me again.

"Awesome I will pick you up at 6 tonight ok?"

"See you then Noah. I have to go and prepare. Don't be late." She kisses me and leaves.

I run to catch up with her and I laugh. "Rach baby, I'm gonna walk you to your car." I state playfully.

"Oh yes right I'm sorry baby. I am just so excited about this date." She locks our fingers and we walk to her car.

"I have never had someone take me out for valentines day it's a big deal for me and I have you now and you want to do this with me. It's just so amazing. I love you so much." She says happily.

"I will do it a million times babe. I love you too." I kiss her just before she climbs in her car.

I watch as she drives of with a smile on my face. Now I have to get home and prepare for my date. I hope everything will work out.

 **AN2: this is part one of valentines day. I know it's shorter than my usual past chapters. I wanted to split it because I want to detail the date better. I hope u all liked it and I will try my best not to keep u all waiting so long. Thank u. Till next time...**


	28. A Not So Perfect Night

**Authors Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews, and once again I do apologise for the delay, it is very hard to write with my job, but I try my best to make time to write. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 28: A not so perfect night.**

So I planned the perfect date for me and Rachel and I, even though I was planning on telling her that I received that phone call, I am going to make sure that it will be a perfect night. I asked Hummel to help me out, even though I know what Rachel likes, it is always good to have help on the side, even though it is Kurt.

There is a perfect restaurant in Boulevard Beaumarchais- That's what Kurt had said – that is Vegan and the name is perfect for us, The Loving Hut, very romantic. Kurt rolled his eyes at me when I mentioned that, and he still called me cheesy afterwards. What? I can't help it, she turned me into that kind of guy and I love it. Rachel has changed me allot since we started dating in High School, for the better of course. Even though there is still a little puckasaurus left inside me, most of that kid is grown up, note "most of him". I wouldn't change anything though, not for anything in the world.

I also remembered that she mentioned wanting to take a tour of the Eiffel Tower, so I was taking her there as well. Kurt thought it was a stupid thing to do on a date, and that it wasn't very romantic. I of course told him I can make anything romantic, anything.

There were a couple of minutes left then we will be making our way to the restaurant. I was sitting on the couch, waiting for Rachel, unconsciously tapping my fingers on my legs. Kurt looked at me, then at my hand, then back at me again. I gave him an ugly stare, but he would not give in. I finally stop, knowing that he would not let go. When that door opened, my jaw literally dropped. She was wearing a stunning red cocktail dress that was hugging her figure perfectly.

"Close your mouth Puckerman, you might get stuck like that forever."

I wave him off and walk towards Rachel. I still couldn't believe this beautiful creature standing in front of me was mine. "Holy shit babe, you look so good." I lean down to give her a sweet lingering kiss.

Kurt cleared his throat, signalling for us to stop. "The limo is here. Waiting. Tick tock." He waved his hand towards the door; I took Rachel's hand and walked out with her. Luckily we didn't have far to walk to the limo, and strangely enough there were no paparazzi outside, thank God for that. The driver opened the door and we got in.

"You don't look so bad yourself Mr Puckerman." She says seductively and fuck how I loved when she did that.

"All for you babe." I winked at her and I could have sworn she blushed like the first time I started talking to her back in high school, well the first time I was actually being nice to her.

It wasn't long until we reached the restaurant, and I was just as shocked to see no paparazzi there as well. Normally they always know where we are. Fuck knows how they find out. I get out first, and then go around to Rachel's side to open the door for her. The driver said he will be waiting for us outside the restaurant. He was a good guy.

As we walk into the restaurant we are greeted by two managers of the restaurant.

"Miss Berry, Mr Puckerman. It is an absolute pleasure having you here, please follow me to your table." The lady said, casually walking towards wherever our table was. She sat us down in a very secluded table in the corner of the restaurant. There weren't a lot of people in the restaurant, and the ones that were there didn't really pay attention to us and that was good.

As she handed us the menus and walked away she had such a bright smile plastered on her face that just wouldn't go away.

"Wow Noah, this is wonderful." She says, reaching over to hold my hand. I lean across the table to give her a kiss; she tasted like roses, fresh pink roses. Damn, I really am getting soft.

"Anything for you baby." A couple of minutes later another waiter came to our table and asked us what we would like to drink. "Bring me a bottle of your best wine please. When you come back I will tell you what we want to eat." He nodded and walked off.

"The best wine? What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing bad that is for sure." I wink at her.

I appeared so happy and that nothing worried me don't get me wrong, I was happy, but my stomach was turning. I didn't want her to be mad at me for keeping this from her. I mean I did do it not to let her get worried. Even though it was good news, I knew it would make her concerned about it again.

I looked at the menu, and the only thing that I actually found a little interesting, was the Black Bean tacos with corn salsa. Even though it was vegan, I love me some tacos. Rachel went with the Creamy Fettuccine with peas and basil. When they waiter came, I gave him our order and he scurried away to the kitchen.

"Rach, I-"I look up at Rachel and I see her staring at something far back into the restaurant. It looked like she had seen a ghost. Her face was pale, she looked at me then back up again, but then her face turned to its normal colour. "Rachel? What's wrong?" I turn around, and the only thing I could see was a bunch of waiters running around and people sitting at their tables.

"Nothing, really, I just thought I saw something." I wasn't convinced that nothing was wrong, but I didn't want to ruin our date by nagging her about that.

"Rachel, there is something I need to tell you."

She looked at me with those big brown eyes and a look on her face that I was frightened to see.

"Okay, "I clear my throat and take a sip of the wine. Very good wine. "Remember when I got up in the middle of the night, and I told you I went to the bathroom?" She nods her head. "Well, I got a call. From the detective that's working your case."

Her face went pale again. I move my chair so that I was next to her; I grab her hands and put them in my lap. "Don't worry. It is not bad news; they found footage from a shop that was close to where the accident happened. He says it was quite dark, but not dark enough for them to not find anything. They found a few faces that are similar to the one on the footage, so they are going to track all those guys down, search for more clues until they find your guy."

She closed he eyes and a small tear escaped from her eye. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't even know. I am just still afraid. He could be anywhere and –"

"No," I interrupt her, "I would never let anything else happen to you. I will always be by your side Rachel." She kisses me softly.

This is why I kept it from her, I knew she was going to be stresses out about it, but now that that was over and done with, we could enjoy the rest of our date in peace.

An hour later, we finished at the restaurant. That taco was freaking amazing. Rachel still laughed at me and said she knew I would like vegan food and that I should think about becoming vegan. I told her that I really do love her, but I love my meat just as much. We got into the limo and started driving off to the Eiffel tower; of course she didn't know about it.

"Where are we going now?" She says looking out the window.

"Well I didn't really think it through because it is kind of obvious." I point towards the tower.

She smiles her amazing smile, like a little girl that got her first doll house or me when I first got...yeah never mind. "I know it is weird but I have always wanted to take a tour of the tower. "

"It's not weird at all babe."

The driver stops, what I found weird was he didn't get out of the limo. I brushed it off, and opened Rachel's door for her. One of our bodyguards was waiting there for us, I messaged Kurt on the way here and told him to send one bodyguard out, you know just in case.

He walked behind us as we made our way to the tower. A lot of heads turned, but no one came running and asked for autographs, maybe we should move to Paris, then I would actually enjoy being famous every day.

We walked to the reception desk, and a girl, most probably in her teens was busy on the phone, but when she saw us she threw the phone down and greeted us. She talked way too fast. "Would you like a tour guide to guide you through?"

"No thank you, we have got that covered." Rachel says, and we start climbing the stairs to the second level. As we walked, Rachel was in complete awe. She started telling me about the history, architecture and stories about the tower like she was the tour guide, I don't know why but I found that very sexy. There were stories about the two world wars, and its role as a playground for daredevils.

"How do you know all this?"

"Growing up I used to love Paris, and the Eiffel Tower. The city of love." She says, looking at me with glowing eyes. I really made her day. Finally we reached the top where we could have an amazing view over Paris; our bodyguard was on the staircase.

"Rach, I want to go to the bathroom quick, stay put okay? Steve is standing behind that door okay?"

"Okay, don't be long." She kissed me and I walk off to the bathroom. This wasn't the only surprise she was getting.

 **RACHEL'S POV.**

Noah went to the bathroom; I patiently waited for him while I was admiring the view. Paris was so amazing, the history here and everything about it was so captivating. I felt a pair of hands sneaking across my waist. I closed my eyes and leaned back into his chest. "Hmmm I missed you baby."

"I missed you too, Rachel Berry."

I froze; as I turn around I look into the pair of eyes I dreaded to see. "You," As I wanted to scream for help, he covered my mouth with a white cloth.

"Now you're mine." Those were the last words I heard, and then I lost myself and passed out cold.

 **Authors note: yay, a longer chapter! I know it's a cliff-hanger and I am sorry but I wanted to get my story to this point. I hope you enjoyed it; if there is any Ideas, please let me know. Until next time.**


	29. Valentine's Day Part 2 - 2012

**AN: hey again, so this is part two of the Valentine's Day chapter. I'm a hopeless romantic so i love to write sappy romantic things. I hope you all like it. Like i said before my past chapters won't be stressful like the present. Maybe one or two will be but i focus more on the present chapters. Thank you all for sticking with me with this story. I do appreciate it so much...**

 **Disclaimer: i still own nothing.**

 **Chapter 29 – Valentine's Day part 2 – 2012**

It's almost time go fetch my diva for our Valentine's Day date. I am going to retry cooking vegan for her and I can proudly say that it's a success. It doesn't even taste bad for vegan food. I made pumpkin burgers on whole grain bread and a blt salad I wish it was bacon but it is black beans and for desert I made vegan chocolate and peanut butter with jelly muffins and I'm gonna serve it with ice cream on the side. I went through proper planning and followed instructions very well on how to make it all this time round. So I am really proud to have cooked all this for her. And I didn't have any help at all. Oh yeah.

I won't have a disaster like last time but it didn't end that bad, I smile at the memory. I make sure everything I set up is in order and head to the shower. I got a shit load of white and red rose petals and these battery operated candles and placed them from the door to the dinner table and to the living room where I set up something for Rachel. I couldn't use real candles and risk burning the house down. I made this as cheesy cliché romantic as possible. I have the gift I got her by my guitar in the living room. It may be an expensive date but for her it is well worth it. And plus I am so getting laid. I am only half serious with the getting laid but have you seen her? Who wouldn't want her? But I will kick anyone's ass if they try and touch her. Anyway back to my point.

The only clue I gave Rachel was to wear red and black or red and white. As I step out the shower I start dressing myself, I am wearing black jeans with a red shirt, black shoes and my fake black leather jacket. Yeah I changed it to fake for her. Oh and I am happy that my mom won't be here tonight I want this extra special for Rachel and I without getting a lecture about this or that.

I make sure everything is in order one more time before I leave to fetch the girl who made me want to do romantic things for her. It wasn't long before I reach her house, I was nervous because well this is technically my first Valentine's Day date that I give a shit about. I get out of the car and walk to the door with a bouquet of roses. As I knock on the door her dad opens the door and I greet nervously, "Evening Mr Berry, how are you?"

"I am great Noah, I trust you are? Rachel will be down just now she couldn't pick the right outfit or shoes or whatever it is that girls do." He laughs and I nod that I am ok.

"Come in and let's sit and wait." He steps aside so I can pass.

Just as we sit down I hear my girl coming down the stairs but before she came into view her other dad did this dramatic intro, "Gentlemen may I present one Miss Rachel Berry."

I stand up and greet him before my eyes land on Rachel. I was glued to my spot the roses hanging at my side. She is wearing a strapless dress that reached just above her knees and it was red, a black cardigan with black high heels. It was the perfect date dress according to me. The words are out of my mouth before I could think about them, "Baby you look beautiful." She blushed and I remembered the flowers, "oh and these are for you." I give her a kiss on the cheek as I hand her the roses.

"Thank you for the flowers Noah and you look handsome yourself. Daddy can you please put these in a vase for me?" she hands the flowers to her father and we make our way to leave.

Before we were out the door we say our goodbyes and I say to her fathers in the most respectful way I can, "I promise to have her back by curfew sir."

"Bye Dad and Daddy." She smiles at them.

"Be good kids and behave." We both blush and walk a little faster to the car.

I open her door for her and close it after she sits down with a big smile. I get in and start the car as I said, "Babe I hope you like what I planned, I never wanted to make someone feel special before you came along and changed me for the better. I don't know how to thank you but I will for as long as you'll have me I will make you feel like a queen." I lean over and kiss her cheek.

"I want you forever Mr Puckerman." She tells me lovingly.

And I drive the distance to my house with the Divas hand interlaced with mine. I didn't put on the radio because I wanted my gift to be the first song she hears tonight. Other than the classical music I got for during dinner. I see my house come up and I feel the butterflies. She must sense it because she reassures me, "Noah baby I am more than happy to spend time alone with you at your house and I am certain that I will love whatever you planned. I just wish you let me do something for you in return."

"You gave me you Rach, that's all I could ever want. But you know you can give me a little something something later." I say the last part as I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively.

She laughs and slaps my shoulder, "You pig, well you will have to wait and see." She winks and I get all tingly.

I park the car and tell her to wait a minute. As she nods I run into the house to check again if everything is perfect then I run back to the car and open her door and I hold out my hand for her to take which she does. We walk hand in hand to the door. As I open it her jaw practically hits the floor and I have a huge fucking smile.

 **Rachels Pov:**

When he opened the door I was speechless and that kind of thing does not happen often to Rachel Berry but in front of me I see so many lights imitating a candle and an abundance of rose petals. I take a closer look to see that the make a path leading to the dining area and the living room. It is all so beautiful and so romantic it makes me tear up. The lighting was low but not too much I could see all the red and white colours mixing beautifully. He really went all out and it's so much better than sitting in a crowded restaurant. And this was only the beginning.

He kisses my cheek and takes my handbag and cardigan and hangs them by the door. He takes my hand and leads me to the dinner table and pulls a chair out for me to sit. I smile at him as he pours us each a glass of wine. I can't help but say, "Noah this is all so beautiful it's leaving me speechless I really do not know what I did to deserve all this from you."

"Rach I love you so much. I did all this because of that. And I'm glad you think it's great so far but it's not over yet." And he gives me the smile that I love so much.

He gets up when our wine is halfway and he brings me a plate of food restaurant style with the silver cover and everything. He places one on his place as well and tells me almost nervously, "Look I cooked for you again and I pray that it is at least edible. I made dessert too. It is all vegan stuff even mine. So we could share everything tonight." And he lifts the lid and the smell hits me, with that it makes my mouth water it smells divine. I cannot wait to taste it.

"Wow Noah, this looks delicious. Thank you baby but you could have made food you like for you I don't want everything about me tonight. It's your date too." I wanted him happy too.

"Babe the stuff I made doesn't seem to be as bad as that excuse for a pizza you had. But I made this and if it smells good it can't taste that bad." I glare playfully at him at the mention of my vegan pizza. But that damn smile of his.

He explains to me that he made a pumpkin burger with a blt salad and it really does taste as amazing as it sounds because I moan out loud when I take a bite of my burger.

"I take it you like it especially after moaning as if it's an orgasm but hey my food isn't better than me." His naughty side comes out and I blush.

"Only you, you horndog." I laugh.

"Babe I promise you that I am not the only horndog here." He says seductively while leaning over and kissing my neck after he gently bit down.

I shiver and I can feel all my fluids heading south, I guess he is right but I wasn't going to tell him that. I have goosebumbs and I can still feel his lips on my skin, his breath. I cannot be held responsible. He is just that good. I attempt to talk but fail so I try again all the while he is smirking and looking at me with those beautiful dark eyes. "I have no time for this Noah I am enjoying this fantastic food my boyfriend made me." And I continue eating knowing very well his eyes are on me.

 **Pucks Pov:**

I can see that I have succeeded with my food and as well as proving that she is a horndog too. I created that horndog and I am loving it. As much as I would love to take her right here on the table there's still a lot more I planned.

When we finished with the food and the desert which she loved by the way, yeah me too but I still won't give up being a carnivore as my diva calls me. I clear the table after she argues that it was the least she could do but I refused to budge. I come back to the dining room and take her hand. I lean down, kiss her lips softly and whisper, "come with me."

She nods and I lead us to the living room where I laid out three blankets in the middle of the living room in front of the TV surrounded by rose petals and fake candles it looked amazing. The blankets are three different colours the bottom one was black on top of that I placed the red blanket but in a different position so you could still see the different colours and on top I placed a white one. The white was smaller than the other two. So it all fit perfectly with the rose petals around it and the fake candles. I see her looking at everything in awe.

And I know I did well. I was nervous again, "Ah Rach I kind of wanna do something but I don't know if you would rather sit on the floor on the blankets or the chair I have here?"

"Oh ok baby for now let me sit on the chair because this dress won't be comfortable sitting down."

So I pull the chair closer and gently make her sit down on it. Before I get my gift she asks, "Noah can you please hand me my handbag I got something for you too." I love when she is all shy.

I bring her bag over to her and she takes out a small package and hands it to me. "I know you wanted to give me your gift first but I couldn't contain myself anymore." She smiles.

I open the tiny package with a smile. What I saw amazed me even more. I take out the gift from the box and it was pure silver and hanging on the chain were two silver tags like those army men use the one tag was engrave Daddy's Girl BETH, the other said Rachel FOREVER yours. I immediately put it around my neck. It was so amazing this gift, this girl I love her so fucking much. I grab the back of her neck and give her a deep kiss saying thank you and I love you all in one.

"Thank you so much this is so special babe."

"It's a pleasure baby."

Now it was my turn I bend down next to my guitar and hand her a small box too. She takes it with a smile and opens it gently. She takes out a silver bracelet with three charms on them she carefully studies each charm and I can see that she likes it because a huge smile makes its way onto her face. The first charm is a bronze guitar the middle one is a red heart and the third is a golden star. The heart is abit bigger than the other two because I wanted to engrave at the back of it '4eva'.

I explain to her what it means even though I know she knew. I start explaining as I put the bracelet on her left wrist, "the guitar is me to remind you I will always be with you, the heart is saying I love you forever and the star is you because you're always a star and you are going to be the biggest star one day. So all that means I love you forever."

She tackles me with a hug and kisses me all over my face her eyes shining, "thank you baby thank you this is so special to me. I love you forever too." I just hold her in my arms and hug her close. I really do love her so much.

Now for the last part of my gift, I lead her to sit down on the chair and I grab my guitar and tell her, "I want to give you one last gift. I want to sing you a song and I hope you like it. I really do mean every word and I really love you babe. I don't care how cheesy or whatever this is but you deserve the best and I promise to try and give you the best of everything.

"Noah I don't care what or where we are or what you do I love you and I love cheesy romance, no one has ever done for me what you have. So I thank you baby."

"Always a pleasure Rach." And I start playing my guitar and sing.

 _[Every time our eyes meet_

 _This feeling inside me_

 _Is almost more than I can take_

 _Baby, when you touch me_

 _I can feel how much you love me_

 _And it just blows me away]_

I put all my feelings into this song to show how much they mean to me when I sing them to her. She's looking straight into my soul I can feel how my song is affecting her. I know she knows the song because she is softly singing along.

 _[I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

 _I can hear your thoughts i can see your dreams_

 _I don't know how you do what you do_

 _I'm so in love with you_

 _It just keeps getting better_

 _I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side_

 _Forever and ever_

 _Every little thing that you do_

 _Baby, I'm amazed by you]_

I am amazed at everything she does, she is perfect in my eyes. I see Rachel with tears threatening to spill and she is still singing softly along with me. I wink at her and then turn serious again as I walk a little closer to her to sing the next line.

 _[The smell of your skin, the taste of your kiss_

 _The way you whisper in the dark_

 _Your hair all around me_

 _Baby, you surround me_

 _You touch every place in my heart_

 _Oh it feels like the first time every time_

 _I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes]_

She stands up and walks to me and she's but a breath away, I abandon my guitar and take her in my arms and she kisses my neck as she lays her head on my shoulder. We sway to the rest of the song without music and just my voice.

 _[I don't know how you do what you do_

 _I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better_

 _I wanna spend the rest of my life_

 _With you by my side, forever and ever_

 _Every little thing that you do_

 _Baby, I'm amazed by you_

 _Every little thing that you do_

 _I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better]_

It really does get better, every day I spend with her is better than the last. With everything she makes me feel I can't believe that I was such a pig before. When this, what I have now and what I am now feels so much better than anything I have felt before. I smile at her when I start the next verse.

 _[I wanna spend the rest of my life_

 _With you by my side, forever and ever_

 _Every little thing that you do_

 _Oh, yeah every little thing that you do_

 _Baby, I'm amazed by you...]_

I finish my song with my pointer finger curved under her chin as I lift her face so her eyes can meet mine. I wipe a tear that has fallen from her eye away with my thumb and she stands on her tippy toes and whispers before her lips meet mine, "I love you."

I return the kiss with all my love for her because that I love you was the most powerful one I've heard from her so far. Not that I doubted her before but now it was so open and honest with so much depth to it that it touched me deeply and I can feel my eyes starting to tear up so I kiss her harder.

She hooks her arms around my neck and my hands are holding her between her shoulder blades. When we needed to breathe she stood flat on her feet again and brings me down with her so I rest my forehead on hers. "I love you too Rach so much. Thank you for being mine." And I kiss her again.

"I have to thank you Noah this night and all you have done for me since we started dating I feel like a princess." She is so beautiful when she blushes.

"You are a princess, you are my princess. I will always make you feel special and do my very best to not hurt you that's a promise babe." I could only promise to try and not hurt her.

She must see my thoughts because she places her hand on my cheek, "I promise to try and not hurt you too ok?"

I smile at her and kiss her palm when she speaks again, "Noah make love to me?" her eyes questioning. As if she ever has to ask me that.

Instead of giving her a verbal answer I turn her around in my arms so her back was pressed against my front. She brings her hands up and tangles one in my hair while the other brought my head down for a searing kiss. She takes control of the kiss and I taste her mouth, her tongue exploring mine. I slowly move my hands upward to cup her breasts through the dress.

When we broke for air I attach my mouth to her shoulder and leave a mark, she moans from deep down and it's so fucking arousing. I pull down the cups of her dress to reveal her perfect breasts and I love when she doesn't wear a bra, "mine" I moan as I pinch her nipples softly.

"All yours baby..." I know she needs more when she moans like that.

I can feel myself growing harder as she grinds her ass against me. But I still keep a slow torturous pace and I kiss every available piece of skin while I tease her breasts. "Please Noah" she begs while gripping my hair a bit tighter. I let my hands make a slow path from her breasts downward till I reach the edge of her dress. I dip my hands underneath and lift the dress as I caress her inner thighs. Her moans are almost my favourite sound ever. She is grinding harder into me now. I cup her centre over her panties and I feel the heat and wetness and I am gloating inside because I made that happen. I am almost fully hard by now.

I start rubbing her clit over her panties with my left hand and my right hand is back on her breast. She turns her neck and brings me down for a passionate kiss all tongue it's so fucking hot. I wanna see how far I can go with what I was thinking so I abandon her clit and I literally rip off her panties. She gasps then moans when I have both hands back on her breasts. I keep kissing her neck then I whisper into her ear, "baby do you trust me?"

She bites her lip and nods. With that I take her hand under mine and I guide it to her wet heat. Her hips buck forward and I start making her rub herself while I cup that very hand. I start to grind my hips into her and we both moan. "That's so fucking sexy baby." I moan again then kiss her behind her ear.

I feel her moving to her opening and I let her continue for a couple seconds. I couldn't take it anymore I pull her hand away and turn her around so she can face me. I kiss her hard while I rid her of the dress. Once she is naked she tells me, "You are wearing too much." So she rids me of my jacket then my shirt. When that was out the way she started rubbing me over my jeans while placing kisses all over my chest. I kick off my shoes, it's amazing that I remembered how because that amazing mouth of hers just marked me and marked me with meaning right on my collar bone. I hiss at the pleasure that the pain gave me and it was her turn to say, "mine" after gripping my dick over my pants.

"Shit babe all yours forever!" I screamed when she moves her hand up and down.

Next to go was my jeans and underwear all in one go and then she was on her knees looking up at me with the naughtiest innocent eyes I've ever seen. She smirks as she takes my member in her hand and strokes me a couple times, "fuck me I'm gonna die so good."

I feel her mouth closing over the tip of me and I suck in a breath, she's licking then taking me deeper into her mouth. I fist her hair as I keep moaning like an animal. She releases me and gives me one lick from the base to the tip and stands up to kiss me hard again. I know she stopped before I unloaded and got the chance to be inside her. It took all I had to control myself.

I lead her to the blankets and lay her down and she opens her legs so I can fit on top of her. I rest my weight on my elbows and kiss her forehead. My hardness is touching her core and I love the feel of it. But before I wanna be inside her, I make my way downward to taste her. With her hand gripping my hair again I lay a broad lick from entrance to clit and I am on repeat for a couple more times, "fuck baby you taste so good".

"Sssooo good Noah don't fucking stop please!" she screams when I start flicking her clit at a fast pace.

After a few more seconds of tasting her she tugs my hair and I follow she kisses me its sloppy but sexy she can taste herself on my tongue and I think it's so sexy. "Noah I want you inside me baby please." She begs after our kiss. She knows I think her begging is sexy and that I will grant her anything she wishes.

I rest all my weight on my left elbow and take my member into my hand and rub the tip over her clit a few times. She moves her hips upward and locks her legs on my lower back and I tease her entrance with my tip. "Baby ple... ...OH FUCK BABY!" she lets out a satisfied scream as I push my entire length into her without warning.

"You're so fucking tight baby, so good, fuck!" it was my turn to scream and moan.

I place my weight on my elbows as I move in and out of her excruciatingly slow. Our eyes lock onto each other and we are both saying I love you with our eyes. "Noah baby faster I need you to move harder and faster.." she moans while asking me or rather telling me.

I hoist myself up onto my hands after I kiss her quickly, so with my hands on either side of her shoulders and her hands grasping my biceps I pull out of her and slam back in I repeat this a few times and each time I go just a little harder and faster. As I found the perfect pace and level of hard I kept that up, after a string of sexy breathy moans and my name falling from her lips I bent down to kiss her again.

"Oh fuck baby just like that!"

"I'm so close Rach!"

We say at the same time.

Sweat was beginning to roll down my back and I see both our bodies shining slightly. Fucking sexy if you ask me. She places her one hand on my abdomen and keeping her one hand on my bicep feeling my muscle working and flexing as furiously move in and out of her.

When I felt myself getting close to the edge I rest back down on my elbows. I move my head so I can bite down on her nipple. I move so one hand was free and I do three things at once. I move in and out of her centre a little faster, I have a nipple between my teeth and my free hand rubbing tight circles on her clit. So a few seconds later I feel her clamping down on my dick as her orgasm hits her hard. She holds onto me and buries her face in my neck as she screams out her orgasm, "NOAH FUCK BABY!"

Hearing her scream, feeling her pulsing around my dick and sucking me in deeper I couldn't help myself I came hard with a scream. After we calm I say "Wow babe just wow, I love you so much."

"I love you too Noah." She smiles.

As I move to pull out and get off her she stops me, "don't baby, not yet ok? I want to just be tied to you a little longer." And kisses my lips softly.

I smile down at her and rest more of my weight on her and she doesn't mind. I move a few stray hairs from her forehead and I kiss her again. I lick her lips to beg for entrance which she grants very quickly. This kiss wasn't a kiss to turn someone on it was a kiss to seal our love more, to say I love you over and over again.

After a few minutes I pull out of her, we both moan at the loss. I roll onto my back and pull her to me so I can hold her close. "Thank you for the perfect night Noah. I really can't describe in words what it all means to me." She leans on her elbow to look me in the eye so I could see how much it all means to her."

"It's really a pleasure babe, like I said you deserve everything and so much more." I lift my head and give her a peck.

We lie down again and just lay there in a comfortable silence. You would think we fell asleep. Reluctantly I check the clock on the wall and the fucking thing just ruined my night. "Babe I have thirty three minutes to get you home, I am really sorry."

"It is alright Noah. We still have a lifetime ahead of us." She says happily.

And just like that I am in a good mood again. We both get up to get dressed and I see that I kind of ruined her dress. It was creased badly. Her fathers would surely know if they saw it. But no she's worried about the mess in my house. "Noah I should help you clean."

"No Rach I will clean when I get back from dropping you ok? I promise it is fine."

She looks at me to check if I am lying but when she is satisfied we continue dressing. I give her my fake leather jacket to wear over her dress. At least it will hide most of the dresses state. She looks so cute in the oversized thing. And I stare at her.

"What?" she asks after I look too long.

"You are beautiful Rach." I say honestly and she blushes.

"Thank you baby." And I wink at her after her reply.

We rush to the car and drive as fast and safely as possible. We do reach her house with one minute to spare. I get out and go to her side to open the door for her. And I walk her to the door. I give her a goodnight kiss and tell her I will text when I am home safe. I walk to the car and drive home. I know she stood there till I was out of sight. I hated cleaning up but if I get to have a night like tonight I would clean the world.

 **AN2: well that is it, i hope you like it. I apologize if it isn't ok. The future chapters are going to be dark and stressful for awhile so you are warned lol. Next past chapter can be anything you suggest its up to you? I will pick my fav idea and go with that. So please review and tell me what you would like. Till later.. ;-)**


	30. One Step Further

**Chapter 30: One Step Further**

 **Authors Note: Yay! Another chapter. I know it's short but its something I hope you enjoy it!**

 **(The next day)**

I stir awake; I could barely open my eyes. It burned so much, like someone rubbed chillies in them. I was in a strange place, obviously still in Paris because I could see the Eiffel tower through the window to my right. Everything was just so blurry but in a flash I remembered what had happened. He took me, he took me away. I needed to get out of here, as soon as possible. I sit up, noticing that he didn't tie me up. But there was something wrapped around my ankle. I tried to see if I could pull it off but it was sealed tight.

I heard a collision outside, and I smelled food. Meat. It disgusted me. I get up from the bed and look around, it was fairly dark but I could see. There were paintings in the room, a couple of them. I didn't really like it, and Kurt wouldn't have either. The room was quite big, and the colour scheme of the room was bright. I had a feeling that this guy was going to be a complete nut case.

I hear footsteps coming towards the room that I'm in. I try to turn around but I stumble back and fall. I tripped over a little chest, a black one. I reach out to it but then the door opened.

"Oh my my my." He giggles softly. " It would be a shame if you had to open that now. That is for a special occasion. " He takes the box and places it on the cupboard. He reaches out to help me up but I move away from him as quick as I can.

"Why the rush to get away honey?" I couldn't see his face, it was still blurry.

"What do you want from me?"

"I only want you."

As he took a step closer to me I could see his face as clear as day. "Josh. It's you."

"Of course it's me. Who else would it be?"

He reached out to help me up but I pushed myself up on the bed so that I could get up. "Don't touch me." I felt like crying. I was so scared. I needed Noah; I need him to come get me.

"That was very rude honey." He taps his fingers on his leg.

"Don't call me honey. I'm not your honey." He sat down on the bed next to me; I moved away, I didn't want to be near him.

"I have waited long for you Rachel. It's about time that I have you. I didn't go through all that trouble to get you."

"All that trouble of hurting me? Putting mein the hospital, trying to rape me back in High School? That's the only trouble you have been through."

"Because you never paid attention to me." He shouted and got up. Fisting his hands in his hair. "I was nothing to you."

"If you tried a friendlier approach then maybe we could have been friends. " Not that I would have, I was just trying to calm him down. He was very aggressive.

"Friends?" He huffed. "I don't want to be friends. I want to be more but you are with that fucked up guy. Puckerman. I fucking hate him."

"Noah is more of a man than you will ever be." I didn't regret what I said, but he lifted his hand and smacked hard. My cheek was burning. He was out of the room; I could hear the lock click so I could forget about getting out there. I slipped down the door and started crying. Why was this happening to me? I felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen, I cradled my tummy. I have never felt that before.

I walk over to the bed and lay down; hoping to fall asleep so that I could forget about the pain and just hope this is all a dream.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(Kurt's POV)**

The feeling I had, it was deep down inside me, I don't know where it was but I know it was there. I couldn't explain it. It has been three days since Rachel has been gone, and everyone was in a state. Puck was the worst; he has been throwing things around, yelling at everybody, demanding that they work faster. You can't blame him; he had a right to feel that way.

We were still in Paris obviously, hoping that Rachel was still here at least. I called everyone back home to let them know what was happening, Santana and Quinn were already on their way here, the rest couldn't make it but that was okay.

Rachel's dads came immediately when they heard, they had a house down here in Paris, secluded from everything else so we all stayed here in the meantime. Hiram was constantly crying and Leroy was with Puck, trying to calm him and to work on the detectives and police officers nerves.

I couldn't come to the conclusion who would want to do this to Rachel; she wouldn't even hurt a fly, why would someone have the big grudge against her to harm in such terrible ways and to kidnap her? My mind drifted back to high school, yes no one –including me- never really liked her, and that was only because she was so good at it was a threat to us all, but no one would have gone out of their way to actually do this to her...

Then it came to me, in September, it was a school day, was one of the worst days besides the last few horror days we have been having. It happened in the bathroom, that guy, fuck what was his name? Jake...JOSH. Josh, he tried raping Rachel. He had some kind of obsession over her. Always stalked her, when school was over everything went quiet we never heard from him again. Till Rachel's accident, it could have only been him.

I threw the book I attempted to read on the floor and ran to Blaine.

"I need to talk to you!"

Blaine hissed. "You are hurting me. What's going on?"

I look around to see if anybody was here. "I know Blaine, I know."

He looks confused, folding his arms. "Know what now Kurt?" His eyes were just as puffy. I actually felt very sorry for him.

"I know who is doing this to Rachel. I know." He rolls his eyes. "No Blaine listens to me." I check again to see if I saw anybody. "Do you remember back in High School? It was September, that guy that tried raping her in the bathroom? They guy who kept stalking her, that weirdo, Josh?"

He thinks for a moment, then his eyes widen. "I remember. But Kurt, who says he is doing all this?"

"Blaine he had a sick obsession over Rachel, who else would do this to her? Think about it Blaine, he worshipped her like she was some kind of God."

"Who was some kind of God?" Puck says coming around the corner.

"Brittany, she has been pestering us to go onto one of her shows ordering us around to do this and that, like she is some kind of God."

"Oh." He says, sniffing and walking back into the room he slept in. He took this very seriously.

"Think about it." I say and walk away.

It was him, I just knew it.

 **Authors Note: Thoughts? Until next time...**


	31. Beth's First Birthday

**AN: hi everyone, I am sorry that it took me this long to post. I had some things to deal with. But thank you all for sticking around. I promise to finish the story properly. My past chapters may or may not be as long as before as I am focusing on the present story line now. This chapter is just a filler but I hope you will like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I still own nothing but my imagination.**

 **Chapter 31 – 19 Jan 2013 – Beth's 1** **st** **Birthday:**

Today is my little girls first birthday and I want it to be special. Obviously Quinn won't let her bday be bad or anyone who loves Beth for that matter. The party will be at Q's place so currently I am wrapping the gifts I got her. I can't believe a year passed.

Things over the last few months have been great. Rach and I have been real close, we took each other out on dates and we argued a lot about everything and nothing. Q and Satan have been great, it's hard to call Santana, Satan when you see her around Quinn and Beth. Lady face and Blaine have been ok I guess but I haven't really hung out with them as much as Rachel did. All and all Beth's first year had been great.

The party will start at three this afternoon and I told Rach and everyone I will meet them there. So I got like an hour to kill before I have to get moving. I got the privilege to get Beth's cake and since it was kinda my fault she likes SpongeBob I got to pay for it. I didn't mind one bit. It's a cake of SpongeBob where he is standing with his glasses showing a scroll to his viewers saying 'Happy First Birthday Beth, forever my favorite goofy goober.' Epic right?

The cake is already at Q's so I just have to bring myself and her gifts I got her. I sit and think about the past year and some memories made me angry, some sad and others happy. But before I knew it, it was time to go. I get up and grab the gifts, load them in my car and head over to Q's.

As expected everyone arrived already but me. I check my watch and saw I was on time so I fist pumped anyway because I was not late. I grab the gifts and head inside. It was beautifully made for my princess. Balloons everywhere of every color, the gifts all on a table in the corner of the living room and the other corner had the SpongeBob cake and the food we having plus drinks and snacks. I place my gifts on the table by the others and head further in.

I get hellos from everyone but the best one was the little squeal and the word "dada" followed by the tiny blond in a pink dress with a SpongeBob hat on her head trying to run to me rather wobbly. I kneel down to her level and scoop her into the air and kiss her all over her pretty face. "Happy birthday baby girl I love you so so much." And I kiss her again. "Hello everyone."

"Let's get this party started!" I yell playfully and Beth smiles. I walk to Rachel and sit down next to her with Beth on my lap. I kiss her cheek and say, "Hey babe, I missed you."

"I missed you too Noah." She smiles at me.

We all sit and talk for a bit before Q's mom says we must eat. So we get up and grab some food. Beth wanted to eat with Santana so that's where Beth was, wedged between S and Q eating. When it got time for gifts Kurt looked most excited. Quinn took Beth and sat down on the carpet in the living room. The grannies were up first, they combined their gift and pushed a huge box in front of Beth.

Quinn helped her open it and she smiled widely and said, "thank you mom and Mrs. Puckerman I'm sure she will love it."

"It's a pleasure Quinn."

"No problem Quinn."

They say at the same time.

Beth looks at the box and I can tell she already wanted to play with it even if she didn't understand yet what it was. The grans got her a toy kitchen set with the stove and everything so she can cook like them but I think she'll make crabby patties.

Up next was Rachel, also with a huge box. She was grinning so proudly. I wondered what was in the box. But we didn't wait long before Quinn said, "Wow Rachel this is amazing thank you so much."

"It is my pleasure Quinn, you can never be too young to start learning."

Rachel got her a pink baby grand piano for kids. Rachel kisses Beth's cheek and comes to sit down again. Kurt and Blaine went next, there were a few boxes so when Quinn and Beth opened we all said in our own way "wow". They got Beth a shit load of toddler clothes but it was designer clothes and obviously expensive. Quinn and her mom both thanked them.

Santana was next and she seemed nervous and sly and proud at the same time. Now I couldn't wait to see what she got for Beth. When Quinn opened it Beth took one glove and shoved it in her mouth or as much of it as she can. Everyone gasped. Santana responded with, "what she must learn how to kick ass or defend herself." She didn't defend herself or her gift.

Quinn just smiled and shook her head while I went to Santana and high fived her. Beth is so gonna be a badass kid.

I was next, I only had two boxes they were small but I know it will mean a lot. At least the smallest box will. I place the two boxes in front of Q and Beth. Q took out the first little shirt and both her and Santana smiles the white shirt says, don't mess with me or I'll tell Satan we all laughed at that. The second one was a blue shirt that said, I can kick your baby's ass. So I earned playful glares from most and a fist pump from Santana because it goes well with her gift. The third shirt was pink that read, I am not allowed to date ever. It's my favorite one. They all laughed at that one because we all know we will be very protective of Beth. The last shirt was black and both Quinn and Santana's eyes went wide when they saw it. Quinn quickly puts it back in the box and Santana glares at me.

When the Latina takes the shirt and turns it around everyone was shocked the grannies looked disgusted and Kurt blushed. I could see Blaine hiding his laugh. "She won't ever wear this Puck this is so wrong!" I hear Quinn say at the same time I receive a slap on my arm from Rachel. I looked at her and said, "ouch babe what gives?"

"That is inappropriate Noah that is what gives. But I still love you."

I thought it was pretty funny, of course I didn't expect Beth to ever wear it but it was just a joke and it worked. The black shirt read, I totally wrecked a vagina. So I would not want her to really wear it. It was to piss off Q.

They move on to my second gift and as soon as Quinn opens it I see tears in her eyes. She opens the pendant and the tears escape her eyes. She gives me a watery smile and says, "thank you Puck this is so special. She will love it."

My second gift was a custom made necklace with a heart shaped locket that can hold a small picture on each side. It was all silver except for the B on the heart that was made out of tiny white and pink diamonds. On the back I had the jeweler engrave the words, your family loves you, from daddy. The picture on the left side was a picture of me and Q holding Beth at the hospital after she was cleaned up, we both were looking down at Beth, smiling at our little girl. The picture on the right was a group picture of the grannies, Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Rachel with Beth in the middle sitting and smiling. That picture was taken a couple months ago.

Quinn was last to give Beth her present. She got our baby a boat load of baby toys. But the best of all was when she opened a small box containing a journal. The journal was made from leather and it had Beth's full name engraved or stamped on it. I don't know what they call it with leather. But anyway as Q's mom kept the video camera rolling, we all kept quiet while she talked to Beth about the book.

"Look Beth this is something that you won't understand now or for a few more years but it is so special. It's everything I have written down since I found out I was pregnant with you. About how much you are loved not by only me but by everyone in this room. We will always be there for you baby girl. I love you so so much." She kissed Beth on the forehead and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Beth was curious why her mom was crying again and she took a chubby little hand and attempted to wipe the tear away. She placed her head on her mother's chest and picked up the book but she stuck it in her mouth. We all gave a little chuckle at that.

"Time for cake baby girl." I say excitedly (almost more excited than Beth was) I pick her up and we all headed to the table were the cake was. Santana lights the candle and both Quinn and I lean down with Beth when we told her to blow out the candle. She didn't understand so we both blew it out for her. Then everyone started singing happy birthday to her.

Beth may be a comedian or she was just mischievous because she grabbed a piece of cake with her bare hand and shoved it in her mouth. Then she gently gave her mom a bite but with me she smeared cake all over my face and head. I just couldn't be mad at her but I still glared at lady face and satan for laughing. "geez thank you baby girl just what I wanted for your birthday." I say laughing and she keeps sucking her fingers.

She reaches out for Santana and babbles, "tana" with a smile.

Santana was so getting cake all over too.

She takes Beth and yeah Beth smears her too. That made for an interesting game for Beth. She was placed on the ground and she started chasing everyone around the living room. We all pretended that she was the fastest. Grandma J just kept filming not wanting to lose a single moment of Beth's first birthday.

Beth was getting tired and my mom offered to go clean her up and put her in her crib. When my mom came back we cleaned up Beth's mess and had cake the adult way. We just sat there eating and talking about the year that's passed. Reliving the good memories and having a great time. So here I sat thinking to myself how awesome SpongeBob tastes and how I am looking forward to the future. I give Rachel a kiss and hold her close. She just smiles at me and leans into me.

I never want my life to change, I love everything and everyone in this room, yes even satan. We are a family. And the person who dares hurt them will pay dearly.

 **AN2: I know it's shorter than usual and I apologize. Feel free to tell me what you would like to see or what you would like to happen in the next past chapter. I have already written a few future chapters so I would love some ideas. Thank you all for reading.**


	32. Don't Let Me Down

**Authors Note: Another chapter, yay! Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 32: Don't Let Me Down**

 **(Detective Marshall's POV)**

I was called in to Paris when Miss Berry got kidnapped, just when I had hoped that nothing bad will happen again. I'm sitting in front of my laptop going through all the information my fellow officers had sent me. They have interrogated yet another suspect but didn't get very far. Now we know he is in Paris, or maybe he has someone to do the dirty work for him. That's why the investigation in New York still continues, I had a feeling this was going to be a long one.

This was one of those cases I couldn't stop thinking about, why would someone want to hurt Rachel Berry of all people like this? It baffled me, I'm sure it baffled a lot of people because she is such a good person, she has charities, she visits sick kids in the hospital, she could barely hurt a fly. Why would anyone in their right mind want to harm a good person like that? It just showed what this world is coming to. It's absurd.

I was about to rest my eyes for a couple of minutes, Lord knows I needed the rest but there was a very hard hasty knock on my door. I was confused to see Kurt Hummel standing outside my hotel door, holding a folder underneath his arm. "Kurt Hummel?"

He clears his throat. "Detective Marshall it's good to see you. May I please have a word?"

"Of course." I step aside to let him in, he walked so fast like something was after him. I check the corridor to see if anyone was there , when I saw that it was clear I closed the door. "What can I help you with?"

"I have some information that might be of help." He hands me the folder.

I take the folder from him and sit down on the couch, he sits down opposite me. I gasp as I open the folder. He looks at me with big questioning eyes. "I know this man. Josh Coleman. I handled a case of his a couple of years ago." It was a picture of Josh Coleman, and a few other pages. "Where did you get this?"

"I uh-have a friend that works in the police station in Lima that mailed them to me. He was one of the officers that was working on the case. I needed some evidence to prove my theory." He clears his throat."What did he do?" Kurt asks helping himself to a glass of water.

"He was convicted of rape and murder in the first degree. He was given a hefty death penalty. But he escaped we have been looking for him ever since. " He keeps quiet. "What does he have to do with anything? Do you know him?And what theory?"

"Unfortunately yes. He went to school with us at McKinley. He uhm-" He clears his throat. "He attemted to Rape Rachel in one of the bathrooms. We haven't seen him ever since. He was like a crazy stalker of Rachel's. All the information is in the folder."

This might be it. "I'm going to send officers to his house back in Lima. His parents still live there. Maybe we can find a clue or something to help us. Kurt, thank you for this. It helps a lot."

"It's my pleasure. Anything to help find him."

"Have you told Puck?" He shakes his head.

"No I haven't."

I lead him back to the door. "I suggest that you do. I will see you later Kurt."

I closed the door and immediately got onto my phone. It's time we finish this once and for all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Puck's POV)

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" I shout kicking over the chair. I startled Kurt as he told me what he had found out, or who they thought was responsible for doing these things to Rachel. Knowing that prick, it was him. I swear if I get my hands on that prick he would be dead. Then i would be in jail but i wouldn't mind, as long as he is out of the picture i would be happy.

I should have known. What he did to Rachel back in high school, when he tried raping her, fuck I should have known that he is the one doing all this because who else would want to hurt Rachel? He had reason to, because he had this huge creepy crush on Rachel and she wouldn't give in. He was crazy, he was a freak, obviously he would be capable of doing something like this.

"Puck I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. But I need to be alone right now. I-I need to be alone." I was shocked when Kurt hugged me, and for some odd reason I actually hugged him back. Maybe i just wanted some sort o comfort even if it was coming from lady face.

He smiles at me then leaves the room, closing the door behind him. I couldn't handle this anymore, all this stress, all this worrying. It's busy driving me insane. I need her back, i need her with me. I am literally nothing without her.

I sit down at the piano that was in my room, and I start playing one of my favourite songs.

 _Crashing, hit a wall_

 _Right now I need a miracle_

 _Hurry up now, I need a miracle._

I needed one, I needed a miracle to help me end all this. I was surprised to see Santana walking into the room, she sat down next to me.

 _Stranded, reaching out,_

 _I call your name but you're not around_

 _I say your name but you're not around._

 _(Puck and Santana)_

 _I need you, I need you, I need you right now_

 _Yeah I need you right now_

 _So don't let me don't let me don't let me down_

 _I think im losing my mind now_

 _It's in my head, darling I hope that you'll be here when I need you the most_

 _So don't let me don't let me don't let me down_

 _Dont let me down._

She puts her arm around me while I play. I felt a tear escaping from my eye.

 _(Santana)_

 _Don't let me down_

 _Don't let me down,down, down_

 _Don't let me down, down, down, down_

 _(Puck)_

 _Running out of time_

 _I really thought you were on my side_

 _But now there's nobody by my side_

 _(Puck and Santana)_

 _I need you, I need you, I need you right now_

 _Yeah I need you right now_

 _So don't let me don't let me don't let me down_

 _I think im losing my mind now_

 _It's in my head, darling I hope that you'll be here when I need you the most_

 _So don't let me don't let me don't let me down_

 _Dont let me down._

 _Don't let me down_

 _Don't let me down,down, down_

 _Don't let me down, down, down, down_

 _(Puck)_

 _Oh, i think im losing my mind now yeah_

 _Oh, i think im losing my mind now, yeah_

 _(Puck and Santana)_

 _I need you, I need you, I need you right now_

 _Yeah I need you right now_

 _So don't let me don't let me don't let me down_

 _I think im losing my mind now_

 _It's in my head, darling I hope that you'll be here when I need you the most_

 _So don't let me don't let me don't let me down_

 _Dont let me down._

 _Yeah, don't let me down_

 _Yeah don't let me down_

 _Don't let me down, oh no_

 _Said don't let me down_

 _Don't let me down_

 _Don't let me down, down, down, down_

 _Don't let me down, down, down, down._

"You're finally here." I say, and I just break down.

She hold me tight. "I wouldn't be anywhere else Pucker man."

 **Authors Note: I just felt like the song kind of fit the situation, I hope you guys liked it. The song is Don't let me down from the Chainsmokers. Any ideas please leave it in the reviews. Until next time ;)**


	33. High School Graduation dayParty 2014

**AN: hi everyone, I hope you all are well. I am very sorry for taking so long to update. Things in my life didn't go very well. But i will never abandon the story i promise. I like to thank you all for sticking with me. I love you all. Now as for the story the past chapters will start to catch up to the present quicker. There will still be a few past chapters but the present is more important. Now onto the story.**

 **Disclaimer: i still own nothing**

 **Chapter 33 – High School Graduation day/party 2014**

So here we are graduation day for the seniors, I can't believe I made it. Rach helped me out with studying most of the time, I am very grateful. Queen Quinn is valedictorian and Mike Chang is her second in command. Rach didn't care about losing that she was too ecstatic because of her NYADA acceptance.

But right now its five thirty am and Rach and I are busy making our way to the auditorium, we have a little fantasy of ours we wanna tick of our list before school is finished for us. I am already semi hard just thinking about it. I couldn't believe that she actually wanted to do this. We reach the auditorium and I drop her hand to close the door. I turned around after I was done and scanned the room to look for her. My eyes find her and I can feel myself twitching. She leaned back on the piano, resting on her elbows looking deep into my eyes from across the room. The lighting was low with a dim spotlight over the piano illuminating her perfectly.

"Make love to me Pucker man." She whispers seductively, loud enough for me to hear.

I reign myself in, calmly I sigh because she is just so beautiful it hurts. The power she holds over me, the love I have for her, and there are no words. I stop in front of her and without words I kiss her, she responds with a moan because I have placed all my emotions into the kiss and I'm sure she could feel it. She wraps her arms around my neck as we deepen the kiss. I grip her hips more tightly, when the kiss broke I rest my forehead against hers and I say, "I love you Rach."

"I love you too baby."

With that she lifts my shirt and teases the hair on my abs before dipping past my belt into my jeans where she finds my almost fully hard dick. She squeezes softly and I moan, at the same time I move my hand below her skirt and find no barrier between my fingers and her core. "Already so wet babe?" I question into her ear.

"Only for you Noah, always for you." The last bit came out as a pleasurable gasp because I pushed my pointer finger into her to feel her tight wet heat.

She lets go of my dick and undo's my belt along with my jeans and drop them to my ankles. The Puckersaurus is out and proud, begging to be buried deep in her core. I let go of her as she drops to her knees and kisses my thigh, she closes her fist around the base of my dick and takes me in her mouth. "Oh fuck me babe shit!" I moan loudly as she started sucking.

I open my eyes as she suddenly gets up; she looks into my eyes and pulls me down for a kiss. When she broke the kiss she brings her mouth to my ear, bites the lobe softly and whispers, "now fuck me like you want Noah."

I could come from that alone fuck it was sexy. I just nod my head in response and I pull her shirt over her head. I massage her breasts through her bra and she bites her lip. Then I slowly slide my hands up to her shoulders and spun her around. She gasps in surprise but soon realises what I want. I walk one step forward and press myself against her and place one hand between her shoulder blades, I gently push her forward till she lays flat on the piano with her front.

I move her hair out of the way and trace her spine with my fingers till I reach her skirt. Goosebumps break out on her skin and I lean down to kiss her lower back. I pull her skirt up over her hips and look at her wetness and how fucking sexy she is in this position. I decided to mark her; I sink my teeth into her cheek and suck till I leave a satisfied mark. Her moaning drives me insane. I drop down to my knees to taste her; she pushes her ass back to get my tongue deeper. I deny her an orgasm because I want to feel her come around my dick so I get up and take myself in my hand. I have my other hand holding her cheek to open her up.

I tease her entrance a few times, "Noah please babe I... I can't waittt...OHH mmm fuck baby!"

I pushed myself into her wet heat without warning and stand still for a moment to savour the feeling, I lean forward again and rest over her while supporting my weight on my forearms, "You are so sexy Rach, I can't believe I get to fuck you this way."

"Fuck me now Noah please!" she begs as she slowly rotates her hips to get any sort of relieve. After I moan I pull out fully and push back in hard. We both scream in pleasure. Enough games now, I grab hold of her hip with my left hand and with my right I hold her down against the piano by pressing against her lower back. She reaches back with one hand and grips my wrist, her other arm is used for support for her head; she closes her eyes and bites her lip as I start thrusting. I thrust harder and deeper every time. I love the way she bounces back and forth as I fuck her like I will never get another chance.

" . Babe. Fuck!" she gets out after each push into her.

"You look so fucking sexy from back here Rach! Shit I'm close babe ahh." I moan as I move a little faster.

A thin coat of sweat is starting to cover our bodies as we both reach our breaking point. I can feel her walls starting to tighten around me, I snake my hand around so I can pinch her clit and that was her falling off the edge she came with a guttural moan, her body starts to shiver as her core spasms around my dick sucking me in so I don't escape. Not that I wanted to escape because from feeling her pushed me over the edge along with her.

I collapse over her with my weight again mostly on my forearms, we both breathing heavily trying to catch our breath. I lean on my one arm so I can use my other, with that I gently move her hair out of her face and kiss her forehead. Her eyes are closed with a breath taking smile on her face she tells me, "That...That was amazing Noah. Thank you."

"Always and anytime Babe, thank you too." I say with a wink and I pull out of her.

She turns around and I hold her in my arms.

"I love you Noah."

"I love you more Rach."

She gives me a final passionate kiss and we cleaned as best as we could and gotten dressed. When we got to the car we start to laugh uncontrollably because yeah what we did could get us into loads of shit and not to say the embarrassment of being caught but also that we really enjoyed doing something bad and it was fucking great. When we calmed down I drove us home.

The day was flying pretty quickly to my disappointment. Yeah I hated school but this place was where I became a man at an early age. I was a total loser, then a major dick, I hurt people physically and emotionally, fucked the unholy trinity, became a father, made the best of friends in our little family and last but not least I fell in love, I found my soulmate. So fuck yeah it makes me sad to leave. But what made me feel better was the fact that all of us will be together in New York.

As graduation came to an end, Q's speech was great by the way. Anyway we are headed to my house for a party, just for the gleeks. Q's mom is babysitting Beth, and after a million pictures later we finally made our way to my house, after a couple hours and congratulations later we all had drinks, a few actually. But as Tina went on about Mike and lady face about Blaine and the rest about the rest I went off to the bathroom. I came back to find everyone dancing and my Princess was currently being sandwiched between Santana and Quinn. I am a little jealous but I can't say that it's a major problem it is sexy I won't lie but what is mine is mine.

I walk toward them and spin Rachel away from them and into my arms to continue dancing. "We were just dancing babe don't be so jealous, or turned on I can't tell, I may be a little intoxicated. I will never be unfaithful Noah." She nods yes to herself and gives me a kiss.

I kiss her back and tell her, "I know babe it was sexy." I smirk at her.

"You perv, but I love you."

"Love you too babe."

As the party calmed down Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, Santana, Rachel and I kinda made a circle to discuss our future from this point on. We are all going to New York next month to go house or apartment hunting for the seven of us. I was so happy that we all will be together raising Beth that I gave a boring ass toast to them all. Most people weren't surprised when I said I'm taking a gap year to try and start a band but they were when they found out Rachel was ok with it. She did have a problem at first but when solemnly sore an oath that I will go to college the year after she was happy.

I am happy someone cares so much about me to worry like that. So after a few more hours of dancing and drinking we all went to sleep with smiles on our faces. Our lives were gonna start soon and it was amazing, a little scary but we will be alright. I hug Rachel's sleeping form tightly and fell asleep with all the happy thoughts in the world.

 **AN2: I'm sorry it's not as long as previous ones but I had to get something out. Thank you all for reading and I apologize if there's mistakes and if it's bad. Till next time guys.**


	34. I Will Find You

**Chapter 34: I will find you**

 **(Rachel's POV)**

Something was not right with this guy. He was really crazy. I woke up the next morning, my clothes were changed and I was in a different room. A much cleaner room. He must have given me something because I cannot remember any of that happening.

I got up, and went to the bathroom. I didn't hear anyone in the house so I quickly took a shower. I felt very dirty. When I finished I went back into the room, and I started looking for a phone, a laptop, anything. Anything just to try to get me out of here, but I found nothing. The only things I found was old letters and pictures. Pictures of him and his family, I didn't know any of them.

I wondered where they were, what they would do if they knew what he was up to. Maybe they already knew already, or maybe he killed them? No, I was thinking way too far. I went over to the other dresser, which only contained clothes. I was getting nowhere. I slid down onto the floor, fed up. If I stayed in this place any longer I would go crazy. I look up, and in the bathroom, there was a long built in cupboard and it was slightly open. I walk over to it and I almost jump with joy. A laptop. God I hope it worked.

I go to the bedroom door and try to see if I saw or heard anything, but I didn't so I locked it and sat down on the bed. When it finished loading a picture of me back in high school popped up. My heart sunk at the memories that the picture held. I try not to think about it, and go into the browser, and go into facebook. Luckily he wasn't logged in, so I typed my email address in and my password, hoping that I remembered it. It said invalid password.

"Shit. Come on Rachel, think." I remember I changed it to Noah's full name, I knew that was it, but still it was invalid. Maybe the asshole changed it somehow. It wouldn't surprise me. All of my passwords were changed, Twitter, Instagram, my E-mail's password, everything. The doorknob moved.

"Rachel?" Shit. It was him. I quickly clear the history and place the laptop back where I found it. "Rachel what the fuck are you doing?" I quickly unlock the door and ran back to the bed.

"What were you busy doing?" I quickly come up with an excuse.

"I saw that I was alone and I got scared." Maybe if I played his game I will find a way to get out.

"Don't be scared honey." He walks over to me and kisses my forehead. "I have got this place wired. Now this, you put on before dinner. I want you looking ravishing." He winks at me and walks out the room; I left the bag on the floor. I wasn't interested. I was only worried about getting out of here, and trust me I will.

Xxxxxxxx

 **(Puck's POV)**

I was pissed. I was so fucking pissed. I felt like punching him right in the face. Why the fuck would he keep this from me? She was MY girlfriend. I deserved to know anything that was to do with her.

"Puck I wanted to make sure-"

"Fuck wanting to make sure." I say knocking over the things that was on the table.

"Puck please, I know you are hurting now and obviously way too stressed but hear what he has to say." Quinn says, placing her arm on my shoulder.

I was so happy when Santana and Quinn arrived in Paris, and what was even more of a surprise was that they brought Beth with. They couldn't find anyone they trusted to baby sit so they brought her with, not that I minded that little kid brought so much happiness in my life which made this situation seem a little lighter.

"Fine." I say and sit down.

Blaine nods at Kurt and he continues. Maybe I was a little too harsh.

"I wanted to make sure that my theory was right. I didn't want to tell you then it was all false information. I went over to the hotel where detective Marshall stays, and I gave him the folder about everything that happened with Josh including a picture. He recognized him immediately."

"What do you mean? How does he know about Josh?" Santana asks curiously.

"Josh is obviously not really Josh." Blaine says.

"Josh, or whoever he is, he got convicted of rape and murder in the first degree. He got sentenced to death. But he escaped. And we all know how he was about Rachel."

"It's obviously that fucker." Santana says angrily.

"The police are saying they are doing their best but obviously they are not. They should have found something by now." Quinn says and it was true. Nothing was happening we just kept on getting news that they feel they are getting closer. Even detective Marshall thought it was a joke. Just when we spoke about it there was a knock on the door. We all look at each other. I get up to open the door. It was detective Marshall.

"We found something." He says just walking in and shows us a cd.

"What?" We all say at once.

"Footage." He says proudly. "Obviously because I helped them, otherwise nothing would have came from it. I want to show it to you, if you want to see?"

"Of course." I say, and we walk over to the lounge where the tv was he puts the disc into the DVD player and we all watch the TV like a hawk.

It was footage from when we first arrived at the Eiffel Tower. I got a lump in my throat, seeing Rachel so happy, that was my last memory of her. I needed her to be happy again. I needed us to be happy again. At one point the footage showed a suspicious guy walking up the stairs with shades and a hoodie. It was obviously the guy that took Rachel.

Then he disappeared, the rest was Rachel and I taking the tour more like me taking the tour, she was the leader. The last was when we got to the top, when I left her alone. We all gasped when the guy knocked the bodyguard out from behind with a lead pipe and then when he went outside, the door was slightly open so we could see what was happening outside. He was holding Rachel, she most probably thought it was me. Then she started struggling, he must have put something over her mouth to knock her out, I clenched my fists, both Santana and Quinn came over to me and placed their hands on my shoulder.

After that he dragged her somewhere and they were out of sight. "The rest of the footage was of no help. It's like they disappeared into thin air. Unless he managed to rip out some wires somewhere where he escaped but we are not too sure. We are trying to get any witnesses that might have been around at that time, my partner is on it as we speak. All I ask is time, I know it's a terrible thing to go through , I am really getting somewhere unlike the cops here." He took the cd out and left the apartment.

I had no words to say, I couldn't think straight, I took my jacket and walked out, I couldn't be there now I needed to get some fresh air. _I am gonna find you Rachel, even if it's the last thing I do._

 **Authors Note : The next present chapter will be about Rachel being on the news, and more from Rachel's POV. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, until next time ;)**


End file.
